


【XFF】June and Dec

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 與呆呆的合作文, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 85,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 與呆呆的合作文，我寫J視角，他寫K視角，謝謝。
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	1. June

****BGM** **

你是十二月但我是六月，我們還同眠自作孽，你尋求和平但我要更激烈；你在十二月但我在六月，隔著悠悠長六個月，我是日曆上被揭過那一頁.情感不必有波折，亦會冷了一截，昨夜魚水貪歡至虛脫，默契卻已崩裂

——《六月和十二月》 達明一派

****

****June** ** ****（Jam）** **

****

—• 誰的煙頭儘管囂張 擴散理不亂還亂的貪婪 ；誰撐的傘一點溫暖 究竟是天堂還是苦難 •—

六月天。

這樣膠著的天氣耳根總不得閑。稠密的熱氣中好似少了一種獨特的咕咕噥噥。

「噢...」

剛想念著，略後方就傳來了熟悉的懊惱聲音。

他側身後望。

男人的汗珠從鼻樑滴下滑到人中的地方，他皺緊眉頭從褲袋翻找紙手帕，額邊的水點早已跌落尖削的下巴，而汗濕瀝瀝的襯衣又添上更多的礙眼汗漬。

他沒有細想，倒後大跨幾步，很自然的抓緊袖子，把衣料覆緊整個手掌再伸出擦過男人的側臉。平常天熱一時半刻找不著紙巾時他也是如此隨性抹抹就好。

「不要用衣服擦啦...不衛生。」男人遲疑半晌尷尬的撇嘴。這常見的表情在他眼中還是蠻有趣的，他肯定是在想那包狡猾的紙巾躲哪去了吧。

看，這樣偏執的翻找紙巾又把汗水迫出來了。

果然，男人的性格仍舊竭而不舍「敬騰，你給我紙巾就好了。」

「大同。」

「嗯?」方大同轉過臉來，神情掩不住對酷熱天氣的煩躁。兩手一直插在褲袋中跳來跳去的找就像只企鵝。

蕭敬騰俐落的把自己的薄外套脫下來，捏成一團像個布球，湊近好友然後毫無預警的用這衣團壓上他的臉，擦乾淨如瀑的汗水，毫不馬虎的捏緊下巴，用衣服在臉上揉啊搓啊，旁人不知道還以為是某種創新的按摩。

「唔，好了好了。乾淨了。」忽然被衣團襲擊的方大同驚恐的叫，但嘴被「抹汗巾」摀住，想後退又礙於後方就是大馬路，只能半推半就的被擺佈。他試圖用手推開竟被抓住手臂。「喂...唔...」細碎的哼哼唧唧被摀住感覺很可愛。

「好了...」蕭敬騰呼口氣，很滿意的看著回復乾淨的臉。在大同還茫然失神的時候，甚至揪起微濕的外套擦過了鎖骨的薄汗，搖搖擺擺往前走，再來很瀟灑的直接把髒衣團一拋扔上好友肩膀。

「這麼不衛生的外套，就拜託你幫我洗了。」

方大同啞然失聲的看著輕鬆的走在前頭的大男孩，終於還是默默的用兩根指尖拎起那肇事的外套，塞入自備購物袋中打了死結，才放入自己乾淨的肩袋中。

竟然在熱鬧的街道做這種事，他除了感歎這個人實在太沒有當歌手的自覺，還真想說「你很不客氣耶...」

蕭敬騰聳聳肩完全不在意「嘿，我住你家，衣服原來就是你洗的啊。」

他在香港逗留期間都習慣住在大同家中，而熟稔家事的好友在見識過他亂丟髒衣物的本領之後，痛下決心擔起部份照顧他的家務(例如洗衣和煮食)。他樂得清閒吶。

「為什麼我住你家時，你又不替我洗咧?」

「因為你都會把東西整理得很整齊啊，又帶足夠換洗衣物，我找不到空隙下手。都怪你沒有給我機會啊。」

蕭敬騰很認真的端起臉孔。

「...........................」方大同的臉部表情複雜，一時沈默下來。大概是心中太多話想說一時選擇不了如何吐槽。

「還在想如何反駁呀?蠢爆了你。」

蕭敬騰眼見前方有家超級市場，趕緊笑遂顏開的拉住他的手，牽他進去享受沁涼的空調。甫踏入門口已涼風送爽，原來說著走啦又沒什麼要買的大同，也暫時妥協，決定一起去溜一圈。

蕭敬騰很瞭解方大同的體質，他體虛怕熱。每逢夏天總會見他隨手抓著手帕或衛生紙在忙碌的擦如雨的汗水，更別提汗流浹背時那襯衣濕得有多誇張了。旁人見他仍是那副很謙和平靜的樣子，只有自己能看穿他內心的煩躁，熱氣就像不會放過大同的小獸一直在心頭拼命撓。

而自己就不太畏熱，熱天時清清爽爽的在大街跑來奔去也不怕曬昏了頭。所以大同曾說過自己像個小太陽。雖然他以後每次問起來，大同都會否認這個詞語曾從他的口中蹦出來，一臉莞爾的說「我沒有說過」，但他可是記得很牢的。

「大同你有沒有說過我是小太陽。」

「沒有。」

蕭敬騰翻個白眼，每次問得到的答案都一樣，即使他知道大同肯定會露出一副「這說法很噁心」的臉來，但他就是莫名的很在意。

他倆經過甜點零食的櫃子前。

「嘖嘖。」蕭敬騰邊讚歎邊把酷愛的巧克力跟棒棒糖都放入購物車，他都想好如何把糖果安置在橘色行李箱中了。轉頭見大同入了神似的站定在糖果櫃前。「親愛的，你想吃什麼糖?」

幾乎是他的手臂一挨上大同的肩，就會給他敏捷躲開。屢次失敗對出手奇快的他簡直是個侮辱。「挨一下又不會怎樣。」

大同容貌帶點不自在、悶著頭蹦出句「熱吶。」

「想吃skittles?」那牌子的彩虹果汁糖一向很受觀迎。

「嗯...」大同若有所思的點頭。

蕭敬騰開始翻找疊整齊的糖果欄「可是沒有Sours，只有Original。」

二人深交多年，他很瞭解大同的喜好。他愛吃的是酸味果汁糖。

「是啊，不過算了。」

「先生麻煩你，這個架子清空了，我們想買skittles Sours，你能幫忙補貨嗎?」

方大同來不及說什麼，蕭敬騰已經像樹熊般抓了個看上去很空閒的店員詢問。

店員瞧他一眼，嫌麻煩的拱起眉「我們補貨是分時段的，不是你說想買我們就去補回來的，每個客人買一包糖都如此要求，我們忙不過來耶。」

方大同扶額，走上前去拉他的衣袖。

「可是我想買二十包耶。」

蕭敬騰淡淡的說，單手緊按住好友輕拍他的手背。

店員驚愕的瞪大眼晴，猶豫了好一會，終於還是碎碎踗著走向貨倉。

幾分鐘後捧出一個紙箱，拿出以十包為一單位的酸味果汁糖、拆開盒逐包慢條斯理的補貨。蕭敬騰很有禮貌的道謝，然後在店員虎視眈眈的盯緊他有沒有拿夠二十包去付錢的目光下，彎身從箱子中抓出三盒，然後直接轉身付錢。

「這裏有三十包，敬騰。」方大同著急說。

「我知道。」蕭敬騰腳步沒有稍停，也不管好友的勸喻完成了付錢的流程。

步出超市後他抓出盒子拆開、拿起一包放入大同的手心中。

「咯，請你吃。」

但是大同卻沒有如他所願露出將吃到糖果會很滿足的笑容，而是把糖果放入袋中，眼神沒有跟他接觸，俓直往前走。

「你幹嘛，生什麼氣?」他忍不下晦氣的朝他背部扔了一句。聲量有點大，街道的行人奇怪的對瞟來一眼。

大同對自己生氣時真的超明顯的。最鬱悶的是他對這樣靜默不語的大同很沒轍。意識到這男人仍有隱藏起來摸不通透的部份令他像心底壓著小沙礫般哽得煩擾。即使他不知道自己為何如此在意，但他確實是非常上心。

「餘下的二十九包糖如何處置。」方大同終於開腔平淡的問。

「我還沒有想耶。」蕭敬騰看他又搭理自己，立即似豎起耳朵的小狐狸追上前去，露出很孩子氣的笑容。通常在爭吵後他都會打些彎線球來引誘更多對話的機會。於是虛虛的應對了一句。

大同歎氣。

「你應該想好了再買的。」

蕭敬騰苦惱的咬著下唇看他一眼。

大同怎麼還不拆開糖果立即吃一顆露出被酸得五官都皺在一起的有趣樣子呢他真的很想看呀。而且他又在生什麼氣，難道不覺得我剛才很帥氣很瀟灑嗎。都不知道是為誰花了怨枉錢。就想你吃顆糖都如此難。

當他意識到自己亂七八糟的思想中，

對大同的不滿只是過眼雲煙，而「我真的很想看他吃糖的表情」的欲望卻幾乎霸佔了整個腦袋，他呆了呆，立即搖搖頭把這奇怪的想法甩出去。

他怎會想到這份上來?

大同已經生著悶氣的走得很遠了。

他看著因為汗濕而緊貼腰側的襯衣。那彎曲的線條。

忽然後腦勺一熱，背心發麻。為免自己著了魔似的再看得更仔細，他低下頭跟佈滿光斑的柏油路做交流，搖晃著走路，避免跟大同並肩同行。

真懷疑自己是否中暑了。

****June（Khalil）** **

****

—•他靜悄悄地來過 他慢慢帶走沉默 ；只是最後的承諾 還是沒有帶走了寂寞•—

六月的天氣總讓方大同有些尷尬。

沒有清風吹拂，也不像是盛夏酷暑一般大汗淋漓，黏糊糊的汗漬耍賴一般膠著在每一寸皮膚上，方大同覺得自己每一根細小的汗毛都因為悶悶往外冒出的汗水變得沉重了幾分，整個人像是被鍋蓋狠狠罩住，煮熟之後想要悶得更軟糯的米飯大概就是他此時的感覺。

他埋著頭，看見自己淡藍色的襯衫前胸淺淺的浸濕一片，深了一個色階的水漬，感覺汗水從鬢角不停的往下滑，緩緩的，拖曳出悠長綿延的難受，一種燥熱的癢。

“唉。”他懊惱的小聲歎氣，拼命在口袋裏翻找，前前後後，只摸出了一手汗漬。

略微走在側前方的好友聽見他的咕咕噥噥，一大步向後跨過來，直接伸出長長的手臂，用衣袖在方大同的臉上磨蹭起來。

“不要用衣服擦啦...不衛生。”方大同感覺在陽光炙烤之下仿佛經過了光合作用的好友身上散發出好聞又熟悉的味道，像是曬過的棉被，令他鼻子癢癢的，楞了半晌，才小跑步的跟上蕭敬騰的步伐，輕輕抱怨一句。

手又下意識的摸進口袋，仍是空空如也。

“敬騰，你給我紙巾就好了。”他記得自己明明就有帶。

蕭敬騰再次停下腳步，轉過身來，看好友仍執著的翻動著口袋，剛剛擦乾淨的臉上又開始滲出細密的汗珠，在陽光下狡猾的閃動著。

這次他無可奈何的輕笑一聲，飛快的脫下自己的外套，一只袖子上還沾著剛從好友臉上吸過來，未被棉質面料吸淨的汗漬。

方大同沒想到好友直接將價格頗貴的衣服揉成了一團，未有任何徵兆的撲過來，扳過自己的下巴，死死扣住，一絲不苟的擦拭起來，方大同白淨的臉在眼光下像白瓷一樣泛著光，有些微紅，不知是不是好友用力太大揉成的。

蕭敬騰炯炯的目光比布料頻繁的擦拭更讓方大同不安。

“唔，好了好了。乾淨了。”方大同忙不迭的說著，眼睛閃閃爍爍，不停瞟地上，數著樹葉灑下的光斑。

蕭敬騰卻像是沒有聽見，繼續著不變的動作，像是熟練工。只在抹過嘴巴的時候，聽見好友說話的聲音被遮住，哼哼唧唧的可愛死了。

“好了。”蕭敬騰很滿意自己的成果，轉身繼續向前走，隨手向後一拋，衣服經過一條俐落瀟灑的弧線穩穩落在了微張著嘴的方大同肩上。他還在狠狠撫平拉直襯衣領口，剛剛好友不知是特意還是順手擦拭過的鎖骨微微發燙。

“這麼不衛生的外套，就拜託你幫我洗了。”方大同看著那大男孩一副無所謂的背影瀟灑的往前走，擺動的幅度很大，像在聽什麼搖滾的樣子。默默張了張嘴，最終沒吭聲，小心翼翼的將外套包裹進了肩帶，怎麼突然變的好沉的感覺，吸汗的緣故麼。

“你很不客氣耶...” 滿大街的人，你不會真的覺得我們有這麼不紅吧敬騰，而且，很不衛生啦。

“嘿，我住你家，衣服原來就是你洗的啊。”蕭敬騰擺出很搞不清楚狀況的臉，好像驚異於好友是不是被曬迷糊了，問這些明知故問的問題。

是這樣沒錯啦。方大同扶了扶沿著濕潤鼻樑向下滑走的眼鏡。可是，我做家務是因為你會將我家中弄的像是罪案現場一般混亂。

“為什麼我住你家時，你又不替我洗咧?”憋了良久，方大同忍不住吐槽。

“因為你都會把東西整理得很整齊啊，又帶足夠換洗衣物，我找不到空隙下手。都怪你沒有給我機會啊。”

“...........................”看著好友一臉認真又無辜的表情，方大同覺得自己好像真的不會說話了，只感覺臉上變換了幾個攝氏度。

誰說的省話二哥碰上省話一哥情況會有好轉的。

騙子，根本不是這樣。

現實是，一個將另一個的寥寥數語也哽在了喉嚨裏。

“還在想如何反駁呀?蠢爆了你。”

大同皺著眉頭，剛要嘀咕不要總說自己蠢，說多了連自己也這麼覺得了，真不好。還沒說出口來，就見蕭敬騰突然揚起眉眼笑得春風得意，一把拉過自己的手，大跨步的往前方超市沖去，他被突然變快的步履拖曳著，像個拎包隨男人身後的風在飄。本想抽出手來，說自己不要買什麼就先回家，但甫踏入門口已涼風送爽，方大同便很沒骨氣的妥協了。

他知道自己這樣的體質很討人厭。體虛，夏天怕熱，冬天又畏寒，整季都像是大冰塊，如何厚重的棉被都能被自己睡的一宿冰涼。可一到夏天的時候，他便總感覺自己心內有人拿著毛茸茸的東西狠命的騷動，煩躁難耐至極，熱氣好似從頭頂冒出來，動不動就汗濕了後背前襟，蓬鬆的頭毛也病怏怏的被打濕，耷拉下來，很沒精神。他很尷尬自己總在人前隨時抓著紙巾在臉上亂抹，害人以為自己的潔癖有多麼嚴重的程度。

可蕭敬騰不一樣。整天都清清爽爽的，皮膚乾燥恒溫，在太陽下撒著腿亂跑回來後還是面不改色，除了更加紅潤，生氣勃勃。冬天也是，穿的少少，卻總是暖烘烘的，讓自己總不自覺想要靠近他一點坐，偷偷竊取一點小火爐的溫度。

他記得有一次，蕭敬騰開玩笑一般用雙手捏住自己凍得通紅的耳朵，輕輕揉搓，嘲笑他凍成了兔子，體溫低得像是冷血的小烏龜。

蕭敬騰說話時口中吐出白霧，弄得方大同眼前一片濛濛的，頭也因為突然靠近的溫度暈乎乎，不自覺就咧著嘴，蹦出一句：“敬騰，你像個小太陽。”

當時蕭敬騰無比興奮，並且在之後很多次詢問：“大同，真的是你說的，我聽到了。”

“我沒有說過。”自己每一次都會淡淡笑著，若無其事的否認，不厭其煩的否認。但是，他記得自己確實是有這麼說過。

“大同你有沒有說過我是小太陽。”

“沒有。”

正入神的方大同被蕭敬騰跳tone的問題喚醒，驚覺他們怎麼在回憶同樣的東西，條件反射趕快的否認掉了，還做出一副“這說法很噁心” 的臉來。他知道蕭敬騰一定又一如既往的翻個白眼，可就是忍不住抬眼多看了幾眼。

蕭敬騰一如既往的快步伐走著，在甜點零食的櫃子前如大同所料的停下了腳步，鬆開了一直抓著的手，大同趁機活動了一下被捏得有些痛的指骨，一邊看好友像個孩子般瘋狂的掃購巧克力，棒棒糖等甜食，嘴裏還嘖嘖發出愉悅的讚歎。

“親愛的，你想吃什麼糖?”蕭敬騰抱著戰利品轉頭很自然的靠近方大同，微微仰著下巴問道。方大同卻因那句過於親昵的稱呼渾身不自在，於是蕭敬騰沒挨近一點靠上他的肩，他就會觸電一般往後閃躲。他從未發現自己比那個運動健將還要敏捷。

“挨一下又不會怎樣。” 他聽見好友怨氣十足的抱怨。

“熱吶。”嘴巴張了張，也找不出好的解釋，最後蹦出了兩個字了事。

“想吃skittles?”蕭敬騰的情緒一向如閃電龍捲風般來得快，去得也快，不久就被貨架上的商品吸引了注意。

“嗯...”大同還沉浸在剛才一聲輕喚裏揣摩他是無意玩笑還是有所暗示，只若有所思的點點頭，眼睛也沒有抬一下。

“可是沒有Sours，只有Original。”發揮自己的專長，將整齊的一排貨架攪亂之後，蕭敬騰得出這個結論。

大同愣一愣，連他都差點沒記起來，自己最愛吃的是酸味果汁糖。

“是啊，不過算了。”他輕輕說，推著車就要往前走。

“先生麻煩你，這個架子清空了，我們想買skittles Sours，你能幫忙補貨嗎?”方大同聽見聲音回過頭，便見好友像只樹熊一般抓住一位店員，可已經來不及拉住他了。

“我們補貨是分時段的，不是你說想買我們就去補回來的，每個客人買一包糖都如此要求，我們忙不過來耶。”店員說著的時候，方大同便見好友不滿的撇了撇嘴，好似又在醞釀什麼鬼主意。無奈將推車轉個方向，走過去拉了拉蕭敬騰的衣袖，示意他算了，自己也沒有很想要吃那個。零食而已。

“可是我想買二十包耶。”

他聽見蕭敬騰很無所謂的說著，單手緊按住自己輕拍他的手，像是抓住一只搗亂的小鳥，不費力氣。

他看著店員碎碎念著補貨，拿出以十包為一單位的酸味果汁糖來。蕭敬騰很有禮貌的道謝，在店員虎視眈眈盯緊他有沒有拿夠二十包去付錢的目光下，挑釁一般的歪著嘴笑，彎身從箱子中抓出三盒，然後直接轉身付錢。方大同愣愣的追上去，不忘回頭跟店員小聲說：“不好意思，麻煩你。”他也不知道自己為什麼要道歉，只是習慣於如此善後。

“這裏有三十包，敬騰。”方大同有些著急的提醒好友別耍小孩子脾氣。

“我知道。”聽見蕭敬騰這般簡短的回答，他只有收納了聲音，眼睜睜看著蕭敬騰付了錢。

“咯，請你吃。”

剛邁出超市的門檻，方大同手中便穩穩的放入了一包糖果，這人還真是等不得一會，夠迅速的。看到漂亮的包裝，方大同就仿佛嗅到了酸酸甜甜的果糖味道，嘴巴自然的抿了起來，變成了蕭敬騰期待的貓咪狀，可惜蕭敬騰未能如願。方大同的理智又升騰了起來，讓饞蟲帶領幼稚因素佔領椰殼頭的瞬間功敗垂成。

他用眼角瞟見了蕭敬騰失望又不解的目光，緊接著閃開了目光，埋著頭往前走，把糖果放入袋中後不停的用手指揉捏，在驚覺會捏碎時才訕訕的停下 ，幸好沒有人看到。

“你幹嘛，生什麼氣?”大同聽見好友在身後頹然的大叫，好似要讓整條街都知道：方大同，生氣了，生蕭敬騰的氣了。

可是，自己明明不是在生氣。

“餘下的二十九包糖如何處置。”方大同不知如何解釋自己沒有生氣這件事，因為他知道蕭敬騰眼中他的生氣一向是顯而易見，解釋就是掩飾，只好平淡的問。

“我還沒有想耶。”好友聽見自己被搭理，趕緊湊了上來，笑嘻嘻的擺出和解的姿態。

“你應該想好了再買的。”方大同無奈的歎氣，又不自覺攥緊了糖果，好像被溫度暖化掉了一些。

他看見蕭敬騰苦惱的咬緊了下唇，帶點怨氣的看自己。好似在問，我買了，你吃就好了，為什麼這麼麻煩。我想要買，就買了。這樣的小事情都要斤斤算計，想來想去，一點意思都沒有。

敬騰，你為什麼總是如此衝動呢。方大同看著蕭敬騰糾結的皺在一起的臉，覺得自己是不是反應過於冷淡，有些過分，敗了他的興致。

天南地北的想了很多，當他意識到自己亂七八糟的思想中，對敬騰永遠改不掉的任性和臭脾氣的不滿只是欲蓋彌彰的遮掩，而“剛才，真的很感動，他執拗的樣子很帥氣”的想法讓他惶恐不已。自己難道也一起任性了起來麼？可是怎樣怎麼行呢，跟著一起瘋的話，就全亂套了，到時候，誰救自己出來？理智是他在任何熱情來襲時脫身的憑藉，他要好好捍衛，免得自己孑然一身。

悶著頭走了很遠，終於忍不住微微側身看極少落在自己身後的敬騰。

他驕傲的腦袋居然悶得比自己還要低，搖搖晃晃的像在和地板交流。

方大同突然後腦勺一熱，想要衝過去拉拉他，說，回家啦，我其實已經想要如何處置那些糖果了。

他真懷疑自己是否中暑了。


	2. July

****July** ** ****（Jam）** **

****

—•誰的情感無法張揚 誰在陌生的房故作勇敢；誰在夜晚害怕腐爛 任呼吸突然變得野蠻•—

好餓。

胃子好像緊縮的小豆子空得發酸，他果斷的翻身蹦下床，腳心被空調拂冰了的地板涼得彎起來。一句抱怨含在喉嚨中沒法說出來，只剩「嘶嘶」怪叫。

即使大同多怕熱也不需把空調調較得房子像冰窖吧。

蕭敬騰穿上卡通造型的毛毛拖鞋，啪躂啪躂的直線沖入方大同的房間，輕聲收起腳步走到床邊俯下身，看著他甜甜的睡臉。真不知道他是如何安穩的睡得毫無知覺的，都不擔心被凍死的呀。他就這樣抱著手臂站在床頭好整以瑕的凝視了好友半晌。

柔軟的黑髮淩亂的蓋著眼蓋，密長的睫毛緊挨著下眼歛，不太高的鼻樑和因為呼吸而微微閤動的唇瓣，五官不出眾但是組合起來卻那麼順眼呀，這男人唯一值得自誇的就是那柔嫩嫩的肌膚而已。蕭敬騰知道自己即使說出來，大同也會很納悶的搔臉說皮膚也沒有特別好吧。這個人就是呆得連輕微被誇也不好意思，不知哪天會走路直接撞燈柱，叫他這兄弟如何放心。唉，看著就更餓了。

「大同，早安，快起來弄早餐。」

他順應心中的欲望，伸手輕拍好友的臉。說出來的話比起請求更似命令。

「嗯...」方大同舔一下乾燥的嘴唇，乾脆翻過身，把臉埋在松綿的枕頭中繼續睡死。蕭敬騰瞪著眼看他如此慵懶，不禁再伸手撓他背，「起來啦!起來弄早餐我吃啦，我好餓。」讓他大爺餓著了就是不可卸免的罪啦。

方大同把臉深靠在抱枕旁，吞了口咽沫，把身體卷成蝦米狀看上去是睡得很舒服。蕭敬騰呼口氣，乾脆把一只腳撐在床上。「起來啦!!你是豬啊!」

雖然說他換衣服下去買早餐也無不可，但他已習慣了來香港宣傳就能享受到大同無微不致的照顧，現在忽然拖遲了早餐部份就是虧待了他啦。

多拍了幾次，發現大同像躲著獵人的動物般愈埋愈深，簡直快在床鋪上挖起洞來把自己埋了。蕭敬騰決定身體力行的喚他起來。

他呼啦一聲掀起一角被子，整個人鑽入被窩中。那團柔軟內的溫度跟冷洌的房間有天壤之別，被體溫烘得熱呼呼的似裏頭藏個小暖爐，難怪大同死也不肯起來。又緊塞又溫軟的觸感確實叫人留戀不已，蕭敬騰把身軀埋入被窩中伸展手腳，舒服得輕歎，毫不客氣的把頭狠擱上充滿彈性的枕頭堆中，找尋最舒適的位置。「呼...」好想再睡回籠覺.....

不、不行!!他怎能如此沒有骨氣。

他的目的是要吃到大同親手做的早餐耶。真是昏頭了。

他轉頭去，發現大同不知何時似條瀕死的毛毛蟲般磨蹭著蹭到離自己的一個身位外，快要卷下床了。

明明就是醒了嘛，還給我裝，哼。

「大同，我的早餐呢~」蕭敬騰故意噥出叫人起雞皮疙瘩的軟甜嗓音，乾脆伸手把不知想逃去哪邊的大同攔腰抓回來。

手長是有好處的，床單是絲絨制的滑溜溜成了助力，他不費吹灰之力便把大同撈了過來，擁在身前，二人瞬間緊貼得毫無空隙。

方大同倒抽口氣。雙手抓住腰間的鐵臂意圖掙脫。

蕭敬騰卻是玩上了癮，把這人體暖爐摟得更緊，讓自己冰涼的手掌貼上熾熱的肌膚烘熱最是暢快了，乾脆把臉也埋入肩線中，冰他。

方大同乾咳幾聲終於沙啞的蹦出「早餐吧我知道了...」

「你先放開我...」

「答應我不再貪睡，要立即煮，才會放開你。」

但顯然好友並沒有覺得很好玩，開始劇烈的掙紮。蕭敬騰饒有趣味的看著他的耳背薰開淺紅，似在水中滴入水彩再打散那般，柔和的漫延到頸背。是很淡很淡的粉色。他原來想取笑的心情被這種溫暖的顏色驅散了點。幸災樂禍的笑勾到一半如何也勾不上去。只像出了神般盯著那片彷彿有溫度的緋紅。

他真從沒從女星臉上看過如此漂亮的胭脂色彩呢。

心顫了一顫。在他想些有的沒的期間，大同的扭動更激烈，讓他們身體相貼的地方不可避免的摩擦起來，被困在懷中的好友臉容困窘極了，迷糊的說著我現在就去煮啦，像不放開他就會直接死掉。

蕭敬騰沒有放鬆雙手，瞇起雙眼看著大同眼眸中因沒睡醒而逸起的淚霧，寬口睡衣溜出來的鎖骨窩。看著，他的臉漸漸滾燙起來，熱得不尋常。一股熟悉燥熱從胸口攀升，自青少年期後就協調得很好的生理反應，在此時竟敢背叛他，毫無預警的違背主人的意願，灼灼的在腿間燃燒起來，又酸漲又沈。

腰部繃緊，腦袋甜得發麻，他驚恐的鬆開緊抓大同的雙手，再也不敢放肆。

好像被下鍋煮熟的蝦子般的大同，微喘著氣骨碌跳下床連拖鞋也沒穿，不小心拖跌了抱枕也不撿，就嗖嗖奔出房間了。

蕭敬騰把手擱在微滲出濕意的額頭上，大口呼氣。在意識到自己身體的激動後，心跳得劇烈似擂鼓。只能以深呼吸來平復，棉被吸收了體溫再散發出來似把身體縛住。

他瞪緊天花板，再轉向床頭櫃分散注意力。

床頭櫃上一壺色彩燦爛。

他微笑。

以指腹抵上玻璃壺的表面輕劃，似隔著透明隔膜能摸到灑滿酸砂閃閃發光的彩虹糖。他真聰明啊，買了三十包就可以時時看到大同吃糖的趣怪樣子了。

自己的身體也跟上腦袋變聰明瞭嗎。

蕭敬騰撥亂了頭髮呀一聲把熱騰騰的臉摔進軟枕中亂蹭。

****July** ** ****(Khalil)** **

****

—•我們愛的沒有錯 只是美麗獨秀太折磨 她說無所謂 只要在夜裏 翻來覆去時有寄託•—

好困。

不知道是不是因為太熱，昨晚一直在床板上像只烤魚一般翻來覆去，折騰到深夜，終於忍不住摸黑抓過遙控器，將細長的手指按上“—”符號，像是和誰賭氣一般死死按住，許久不撒手，感覺到室內的溫度陡然降了下來。

他舒服的舒了一口氣，蜷縮起身子，將頭紮進被窩裏迷迷糊糊的終於淺眠。

鬧鐘似乎是響過了。

也可能沒有。

大同只覺得昏昏沉沉，有點夢境和現實膠著在一起，一不小心漸醒的理智就重新跌回去甜蜜又舒適的迷蒙裏。他隱約記得自己昨晚臨睡前調好了鬧鐘，要提前幾刻起來，將冰箱裏冰凍好的牛肉塊用水化開，他答應敬騰今天在家吃早餐的。

掙紮了良久，極度的困倦又將剛硬撐著坐起半個身位的方大同狠狠拽進了被子裏，像是一只帶著吸盤的大章魚。

再次熟睡之際，他仿佛聽見耳邊窸窸窣窣的聲響，可能，是蚊子？還有突然眼簾外暗下來的光線，可能，是窗外陰天了吧。方大同撇撇嘴，不想再浪費寶貴的睡眠時間。

好似，只有偶爾賴床這件事上，他才會表現出比某個幼稚的好友更執拗的任性來。

好似，有一些些的冷，不過，他懶得動彈。

將臉在枕頭套間揉一揉，壓住了鼻樑，有點痛，發絲掃過有點癢，不過，方大同不打算伸手捋一捋或者轉臉換個方向。反正，他知道自己蓬鬆的頭髮一直呆板，眼睛沒有神韻，鼻樑就算不壓住，也已然矮矮的，整個五官合在一起就是一副含冤受屈的可憐相，粗暴一點對待也無甚可惜。

因此，他也不會像敬騰那樣熱衷於不斷變換造型和裝束去配合那張棱角分明的俊臉。不過，看好友偶爾被誤認為女生或者幾月沒有洗頭，也是一件很愜意很有趣的事情。

唉，敬騰會不會餓慘了。他不會讓自己的胃受委屈的吧。

方大同歪起嘴，不自覺就帶了笑意，讓一直注視他的人以為他睡得如此香甜，夢裏都在笑。

“大同，早安，快起來弄早餐。”

方大同好像聽見有人在叫他，還有什麼暖暖的東西掃過自己的臉龐。

“嗯...” 他下意識的舔一下乾燥的嘴唇，逃避性的翻過身去，把臉換個角度重新埋進松綿的枕頭中繼續睡死，還慵懶的磨蹭了幾下，好像就能遮罩那惱人的雜音。

可是，手背好癢好癢喔。他還來不及伸手去撓一撓，耳邊便像誰架上了一架重型機槍：“起來啦!起來弄早餐我吃啦，我好餓。”

一大清早的，真的好困…誰這樣吵的..

方大同把臉深靠在抱枕旁，吞了口咽沫，如同在母親子宮裏一般的蜷縮起來，將背部拱起，希望偽裝成小烏龜的後背殼，擊退持續的咆哮。

可下一秒鐘他便感覺到床的一側急速的下陷，被人踏出一個深深的窩：“起來啦!!你是豬啊!”

誰是豬啊。

我不過偶爾很困補眠一下而已，而且，也不知道平時是誰每次都吃得腮幫子鼓起來還直呼沒有飽不夠吃的。

敬騰，如此精力充沛的來鬧我，大可以自己換衣服下去買啦。

雖然…雖然我是答應過啦…

想到這裏，大同有點小愧疚，於是將腦袋和被子間的空隙越壓越小，躲在彌漫著睡衣味道的棉絮中，裝作一睡千年，如何也喚不醒的樣子。

你看不見我，你看不見我，看不見….我….

方大同從來不知道他藏藏掖掖的樣子會讓蕭敬騰更想要喚醒他，轉過他的肩膀，逼著他睜開眼睛，認認真真仔仔細細的看著自己。

方大同忽然覺得被子被掀開了衣角，裏面氤氳積累了一夜的體溫和暖烘烘的氣流刹那間找到了出口，爭先恐後的流逝，空調的冷冽空氣像被溫軟的身子吸引，拼命往裏鑽，刺激的方大同忍不住抱緊了細瘦的胳膊。

不過，那涼意只持續了幾秒。

下一秒，他便感覺後背上緊緊貼上了熟悉的體溫，隔著薄薄的睡衫，他好似能感受到好友肌膚的質感和紋理。他被烘得好舒服，舒服到產生了奇怪的想法：

有敬騰的話，冬天就能節能環保了。空調暖氣什麼的，都可省掉。

後腦勺邊的枕頭也隨之陷下去，好友宣兵奪主的霸佔這棉被和枕頭的空間，伸展著四肢，像一只懶洋洋伸懶腰打哈欠的貓。

“呼...” 那磁性的嗓子裏冒出一聲舒適的低歎，那濕熱的氣流準確無誤的噴在方大同的耳背，讓他渾身一顫，有些僵硬的偷偷往另一邊蠕動，好似一側已經懸掛在了床的邊緣。

別鬧啊，敬騰。

“大同，我的早餐呢~” 可顯然方大同低估了好友，在他的腰被魔爪一攬緊緊勾住，在市失去重力的被拖回懷中時，那溫熱擁得更加緊密了，讓方大同有些發燥。蕭敬騰故意噥出叫人起雞皮疙瘩的軟甜嗓音，更是讓他倒抽了一口涼氣。

方大同不適應又更加僵硬的扭動起來，抓上環住自己的手臂想要掙脫，太緊了讓他有些缺氧的憋悶。

可好友顯然是沒有玩夠，居然撩開了方大同的薄衫，讓裸露在外面晾的冰涼的手掌和臉頰同事貼上了方大同的小腹和肩線，刹那的冰涼讓方大同的臉燙的可以煮好早餐的雞蛋。

他忍不住咳嗽出來，喉嚨卻幹的發緊：“早餐吧我知道了...”

“你先放開我...”大同猶豫了很久，還是忍不住說出這句要命的請求。

“答應我不再貪睡，要立即煮，才會放開你。”

蕭敬騰孩子氣的將嘴唇湊得更近，感覺到大同耳際的細小絨毛瘙得唇瓣癢癢的舒心，頓時覺得十分有趣，玩心大發。感覺到大同即將再一次屈服於自己的“淫威”，不，“正義”，他忍不住就要張開嘴笑出聲音來。可是憋得發顫的唇角才剛剛揚起逗趣的弧度就僵在了原處。因為他稍稍撐起身體就看見大同臉上的紅暈像是被打翻落水後的顏料，借著重力迅速的暈染開來。蕭敬騰有些看得失了神，不自覺停下了說話和毛手毛腳。

方大同卻根本沒心思注意到好友情緒的轉化。他只真切的覺得自己被熱氣持續烘烤著的耳朵根像是就要熟透的脆骨，燙得就要起火。雖然無法看見自己現在僵持又窘迫的模樣，但他知道一定蠢爆了，十分可笑。他甚至能想像出好友饒有興趣又掛著調笑的臉。

大同，你臉紅什麼啊。好好笑喔。方大同耳邊似乎幻聽一般出現了好友忍不住笑的聲音。這樣的揣測和臆想讓他更劇烈的扭動，想要一把掙脫出來，停止這一點不好玩的玩笑。

敬騰一直很喜歡這樣逗弄自己，明知道自己會很嚴肅很正經的與他交涉，說這樣有些不合適，但他每次都一臉無所謂的說，好朋友嘛，抱一下又不會怎樣。緊接著還會擺出一張詭秘的臉，眼睛裏有狡猾的光暈閃爍：“不過，大同，你好似很在意的樣子，為什麼啊..”

你明知道為什麼。

才故意問的對不對。

方大同越想越混沌，越不安，迷糊著念叨著我現在就去煮啦，你放開快點。

他像被丟進沸水中的旱鴨子，有些缺氧的死命掙紮，感覺自己因為用力眼底都溢出了水霧來，棉質的襯衣很快被揉成醃菜般的褶皺，露出了變成粉紅色的鎖骨窩。

就快要掙開的時候，方大同的動作驀然靜止下來。

不只是他，整個房間的的空氣好像都靜止了。

只聽見好友越來越急促的呼吸，可能….可能還有自己的參雜其中。

無意摩擦到的地方正好頂在自己的股間，因為剛才最後一下急速的扭動無意中帶來明顯的突刺，勃起的形狀讓方大同敏感的皮膚瞬間燥熱難當，全身血液逆流一般尷尬驚惶。

再蠢的男人，到了28歲，也知道這是怎麼一回事了。

可不可以給他水。

很多很多的水。

腦袋轟隆隆的鳴響著，大口的吸氣，如果今天是陰雨天就好了，空氣中會有一些水分子讓他汲取，讓他快點冷靜下來。可開了一夜空調的房間幹的要命，只要燎原之勢。

那有些猥褻的畫面不該出現在好友之間的。

他們今後如何君子之交啊。

就在方大同難過難受的就要哭出來的時候，眼見緊箍的手臂驀然鬆開了，他來不及多想，像被燙到的魚蝦一般喘著粗氣連滾帶爬的挪下床去，動靜太大被掉落的抱枕砸了一下也沒空理會，光著腳沖進了廚房去。

雙手撐在灶台邊冰涼的瓷制板上，渾身流著虛汗，窗外的太陽刺得方大同更加眩暈。不如就暈過去好了，這樣他就能忽略掉那有些濕漉的粘黏著大腿皮膚的感覺，當做剛才是一個不合適的夢境。

他突然很想沖回房間去，吃一顆藍色的彩虹糖。聽說藍色能讓人鎮定。那種濃烈香甜的果酸味，也許能讓他忘了，剛剛起反應的不只是敬騰。

可是….

可是….可是我們是朋友的啊,敬騰….說好了…一輩子的.

是誰先越界，要打破的。如此平淡到安心的日子。

從來不在早上動油煙的方大同故意在鍋燒辣之後狠狠的潑進去一大勺食用油，劈劈啪啪的聲響很熏起來的濃重煙霧讓他的睡意徹底消散了。

他應該睡覺時鎖好房門的。

或者，乖乖起來做早餐。


	3. August

****August** ** ****(Jam)** **

****

—•先愛吧 霸佔一副肩膀 擋掉一點遺憾 先愛吧 啃噬一雙翅膀 多熬過一季黑暗•—

室內游泳池。

豔陽高掛。從大片的落地玻璃窗曲折映入的陽光不觸碰也知道有多毒辣。多數人也選擇遠離紫外線的侵蝕，把躺椅移近池邊的位置貪圖絲絲涼快。只有蕭敬騰睹氣的把私家椅貼著窗戶來擺，戴上墨鏡假寐。深陷在椅墊中，沐浴陽光。夏天過來勸了幾次勸不動他只好作罷。據他的說法是想吸收陽光中的天然維他命，免得「某人」說他不吃菜就會死翹翹。

而「某人」---方大同正在另一邊臨時搭建的化妝區中妝化，聽到夏天的轉述很尷尬的低頭微笑。「嗯，今天通告前吃早餐是有說他幾句啦，不知道他這樣上心，不好意思。」夏天揮揮手說沒什麼啦他就是小孩性格。方大同轉頭跟化妝師聊了幾句解下頭上的髮夾，抓了一支廠商預備的清水，跟夏姐說「不然我去跟他說一下吧。」

蕭敬騰遠遠就瞄到好友正往自己的方向慢吞吞的走，乾脆轉過臉托高滑下鼻樑的墨鏡，翹起二郎腿，繼續日光浴。

哼，今早大同在自己大啖吃肉補充體力的時候竟然煞風景的問他平時一餐吃多少菜，在聽到自己心直口快的說沒怎吃時，就慣性的皺起眉頭端起老師的樣子教訓，說了很多諸如吃菜才能吸收更多纖維啊維他命啊BILIBALA一大堆砸過來，「好煩吶，活該我早死行了吧」於是睏極的他不加思索就吐出這句來了。大同的臉沈了一沈再沒說話，裝若無其事的吃完了滿滿綠色的早餐，還把之前撥分給他的部分都吃光了。

怎麼吶!?就反駁一句而已!他跟朋友從來都是直來直往沒修飾的，大同還沒見識過自己狂噴髒話的模樣呢。而且我現在是咒自己早死又沒有咒他，竟然立即端出副死人臉是想怎樣。

於是悶悶不樂的蕭敬騰就負氣的把私家椅，從原來劃分在泳池邊的華納公司區域，拖啊拖啊拖到窗邊，途中對所有疑問他搬椅的工作人員贈送鬼臉一個。如此這般，為免被記者寫成不和新聞，大同不來搭理自己也不行了。哈哈。

其實他更在意的是，為什麼自己會如此放不下大同那張陰雲滿布的臉吶，還因為他難得發一下子小脾氣，搞得自己一時想不開去拖那張沈重的沙灘大椅弄得腰酸背痛。

他平躺閉目養神，「喀.....」小腿間一陣冰涼。妝化完畢戴著蒼蠅墨鏡的大同彎身把水擱在他翹起的大腿上，那枝水竟然沒有隨詭異的角度跌地，還很爭氣的順著平板的大腿線條滾上胸膛。

蕭敬騰抿起唇抓起那枝水扭開蓋咽了幾口，仰頭欣賞陽光，就是不要直視大同。好友也維持著溫溫淡淡的神色，從旁邊抓來小圓椅坐好、不時托一下墨鏡抓來小扇子搧涼不吭聲。

原想維持敵不動、我不動的狀態，可自己是管不住嘴的類型，在維持僵硬的躺姿幾分鐘，他終於撐著下巴，煞有其事的說「我剛才跟那邊的記者說我們不和，你要過去解釋嗎?」

他臉上壓抑著得意的神色，輕咳兩聲裝鎮定，抱起手臂。

大同輕歪頭，指尖沿著扇子上贊助商的LOGO掃「.....你很幼稚耶。」

表情擺明不信任他有去告狀。

原來憋著一口氣想吼「我真的有跟他們說的咧!!」的蕭敬騰，剛抬頭碰巧看到大同正默默在模仿扇子上可愛的海豚造型公仔鼓起兩腮，試圖擠出微笑，結果成功擠出了三不像、非常糾結的表情。

看到他苦惱的皺眉，蕭敬騰心中的吐槽如長江天上流滔滔不絕啊:你是白癡啊!鼓起了臉頰，嘴就會自然成嘟嘟狀，是如何也扯不起微笑的!人家卡通畫出來你還真的試著做，做不出來還認真思考，沒見過像你幼稚的了。

蕭敬騰用手背壓著嘴角顫抖，過了好一會才說「其實我覺得因為別人反駁一句就生悶氣的人更幼稚。」大同撥動額前的瀏海，「我倒認為睹氣詛咒自己早死的人更像小孩呢。」

蕭敬騰用手臂撐起上半身噗一聲笑出來「怎麼也不及想學卡通海豚鼓腮、再妄想微笑的人更白癡了吧，哈哈哈哈!」

他早猜到大同會這樣應對的啦，這男人的套路來來去去不離幾招啦。

他滿意的看著好友啞口無言，在墨鏡掩飾下的白皙臉孔漸漸泛出淡紅，雙手緊握著扇柄握得快出汗，欲蓋彌彰的把它壓在腿側，表情困窘。大同大概是以為自己看不到他剛才的失態吧哈哈。蕭敬騰心情飛揚，不只把積怨的悶氣都像戳穿的氣球一次放走，還額外賺了好心情呢。

他騰一聲彈坐起來，穿上夾腳拖鞋，說「好吶，活動快開始了，我們快把椅子搬回去吧!」方大同才克服了丟臉的羞赧，就聽到他這樣大言不慚，只能用複雜的表情盯他。

蕭敬騰看他好像是對那句「我們」很有意見，不得不尷尬的搔搔頭，很小聲的說「其實，我剛才搬過來時扭到腰了......你千萬別說出去。」

此時，好友嘴角抽搐，表情是比複雜更複雜了。

最後事情古怪的演變成了二人合力憋得滿臉通紅的，把椅子從窗旁拖回華納專區去。拖著拖著，對邊握著椅扶手的大同好輕說了句「敬騰...」

「嗯...?」

「你覺得我們這樣，會很煩嗎。」

「我們這樣?...怎樣?」蕭敬騰不明白了，露出很好奇的表情。

方大同眨眨眼晴沒有說下去。

此時工作人員奔過來，看到兩個大明星不知何故竟搬運工似的在拖椅子，呆愕了一下才說「呃...還有十分鐘ON SHOW了、你們快去STAND BY。」

二人只好加快速度把大椅搬好急急奔過去排位，暫停了「我們這樣」的話題。

這次活動是幾家慈善機構協辦的，為山區的貧困小童籌募善款，大小型唱片公司的歌手都樂意應邀出席。

炎炎夏日最受歡迎又最有話題性的活動當然是「下水禮」。

蕭敬騰二話不說便答應了這濕身的活動，但方大同卻因不諳水性猶豫再三，直到主辦方極力保證水很淺絕不會溺到，連公司經理都走過來說「全部歌星都下去玩，你不玩就像在耍大牌，而且只是作個樣子拍照而已」，方大同只好乖巧的點點頭答應了。

分組完畢，大家卷起衣袖褲管準備下水，方大同才知不妙。這個遊戲的玩法是兩組人分別站上兩塊正方形的浮臺，然後有人負責在水中把浮臺拉近碰撞，在其上的兩隊人馬得抓緊時間把對方的隊員拉下水。遊戲在某一方的隊員全數下水時才算完結。

這樣有些暴力的遊戲方大同從來都敬謝不敏的(而且主辨方還很白目的把男女混合一起玩增加可看性)，可是後無退路，只好顫抖著踏上濕滑的浮臺。幸而廣仲被編成與自己一組可以互相扶持。

憲哥在激昂的宣讀規則，蕭敬騰坐在浮臺上撐著下巴，眼尾卻不斷瞟向敵組的方大同。心中想的是，大同還穿著宣傳服的長褲，分明沒有下水的準備，現在竟然一臉茫然的踏上浮臺了，用指頭想都猜到是被迫的，那麼不擅拒絕別人啊待會溺到了活該吶。

他沒發現自己的眼神有多憂心忡忡，而被注視得快穿洞的方大同則是無所知覺、惶惑不安的不斷跟廣仲聊天紓壓。

「嗶－－」刺耳的喇叭一響，比賽應聲開始!

場館內人聲沸騰，各派歌迷們的助威吶喊聲，記者們拚命按快門的聲音，憲哥口沬橫飛的旁白，所有參賽歌手的叱喝、興奮的尖叫以及被扯下水的噗通巨響，混雜一塊此起彼落，轟得蕭敬騰暈頭轉向的，兩邊浮臺的人位置轉來轉去，看不牢大同的身影。

很快的，自己的隊伍就占了上風。隊中有身手靈活、反應敏捷的小豬當王牌可說是戰無不勝，天生綜藝掛的他一直搞笑耍寶，出盡手段拖人下水，帶動了全場氣氛，每人都狂笑不已。蕭敬騰運動細胞充沛，在人牆之間鑽來鑽去，每次接近敵隊時總能出奇不意的伸手抓住一個目標，快如閃電的解決掉。宥嘉覺得非常好玩，笑得像個大小孩，幫忙擋掉攻擊，把死賴在邊緣的對手推下水。

已敗陣的、還堅持在浮臺上的人同樣盡興。

「放手!快放手哦!小隊長要被五馬分屍了哦!」男聲在這邊威脅。

清甜的女聲在那邊緊張的吶喊「廣仲加油!!」

賽事變得白熱化。敵方餘下三人，采潔理所當然的被護在最後方，而大同正攬緊廣仲的肩膀，小豬則在另一頭緊握他腳踝。

兩邊各不相讓，廣仲就像「橋樑」似的被托在兩個浮臺中央，不斷踢動腳踝又敵不過瘋狂大笑的小豬的蠻力，臉蛋憋得紅通通，那喜憨感讓全場人大笑不已。

「加油!廣仲加油!!」

「小豬加油!小豬加油!!!」

戰況忽爾陷入膠著，盧廣仲輾轉反側卻未能松脫箝制，額角滲出汗珠，眼鏡滑下鼻樑。方大同看他臉上滲出些微痛苦的神色，在他人轟然大笑的嘈吵下湊近他的耳際，不知問他什麼。

旁邊小豬大叫「現在才商量戰術來不及了啦!哈哈哈!」

蕭敬騰卻只顧盯緊他抱著廣仲的手臂。

不輕易服輸的廣仲微笑，很堅毅的搖搖頭，但腳踝位置卻開始泛出淡紅，小豬自覺的減輕了力度。

「投降吧!廣仲!快投降啦!!」此時場邊的吶喊又轉了風勢，大概是小隊員不舍得偶像被扯得像拔河的繩子。

「啊~~~~~~~~叱!!」

忽然，興高采烈的宥嘉大叫著一個箭步撲上去! 始料未及的摟住廣仲的半身，用體重壓向他、強硬的把小隊長整個人拖下水，大無畏的犧牲自己!!小豬早有預備的鬆手，而方大同也礙於拉力太強只能迫不得已放手。

交纏的兩人霎時失去了支撐點，似連體嬰般捲入池水中。

「噗涮!!!」巨響回蕩場內，兩人隱沒在水平面、很快再度浮上來。同時出局的二人很麻吉的扶持著、笑著遊向池邊。

「盧廣仲，林宥嘉!OUT!」

憲哥拿著米高峰宣佈戰況，全場又再度熱鬧的沸騰起來，像炸開了的鍋。記者沖上前拼命拍照，歌迷瘋狂歡呼。

對面只剩下最易對付的瘦子大同及手無縛雞之力的采潔，小豬看上去胸有成竹，抱著手臂笑得極其奸狡，跟蕭敬騰咬耳朵說「我們先合力把采潔拉下去，護著她的大同一定順勢被扯走，嘿嘿。」

「好、就這樣。」

跟小豬交換了個心照不宣的眼神跟兄弟手勢，二人摩拳擦掌的準備迎接勝利。蕭敬騰心想，哼，今早因為吃菜那麼小事來教訓我，現在讓你喝池水喝個飽，夠養生了吧。

眼見采潔瞪著緊張不安的美目，雙手握緊大同手臂，一向紳士的大同也義不容辭的掩護她，呵護備至，他心中就莫名的煩悶不已，囉囉唆唆OS:就憑你那小身板還想逞英雄咧，這樣瘦弱連人家的身影都擋不全還在垂死掙扎，看我把你一下子扯下水!

「兄弟!沖!」在小豬一聲令下，二人在浮臺碰撞的幾秒間似草蜢般以驚人的彈跳力猛然躍到敵方的浮臺!!

臺子在搖曳、窄小的浮臺上擠著四人，隨時一個腳滑就會跌出去。

「啊~~~啊!!」

采潔被兩個大男人同時襲擊不禁嚇得尖聲大叫，拉扯間不小心鬆開了大同的手臂。

「采潔!」大同少有的叫喊，伸手想將女孩拉回身邊。

蕭敬騰看大同把采潔當成公主般細意照料感到不爽，趁勢敏捷出手、猛扯大同的踢恤下擺，拉得他重心不穩!!小豬見機不可失、立即過來湊熱鬧。雙手使出蠻力推向腰側，意圖把他推撞下池。

方大同原來已站不牢，被猛力一推，腳下踏空、順理成章往浮臺邊滑，身體下墜!!

「哈啊...!!」

蕭敬騰自然的望向大同滑開的方向，驚鴻一瞥，時間像停了格在他眼前凝固播映。他看到大同焦慮不安的眉眼、驚恐的眼神和抿得太緊的唇瓣，神情中載滿了對水的懼怕。

靈光一閃，他記起了大同在娛百的訪問中曾說過他因小時候看「大白鯊」電影留下陰影所以很怕水…..

蕭敬騰的身體先腦袋一步作出反應，竟然下意識的伸出手抓住了大同的手臂!!

阻止了他的跌勢，挽回了好友跌水的命運。

「……………咦?」

原來緊閉雙眼等待池水沒頂的方大同，奇跡的沒有沾上半滴水，他疑惑瞧向手臀，再瞪大眼睛望向出手相助的好友。

這、這…我們不是敵人嗎……

空氣彷彿停止流動，所有人動作僵住。

全場發出疑問的聲音，連憲哥也因搞不清楚狀況而沒法旁白。

「…..老大，你腦袋壞去啦…」

小豬首先反應過來。目撃同伴奮不顧身的救回對手，還神色複雜的緊攫不放，真想問一下現在是演哪齣?剛才老蕭不是攻撃大同很愉快的麼，怎麼又變陣了。他都沒聽過這遊戲還有間諜角色的。

「快把他推下去啊，你傻啦?」

「不公平!!犯規啦!」

「老蕭犯規啊!!不可以救對手的啊!」

「犯規出局!!」

場內開始溢出各派歌迷不滿的聲音，有些激動的更在捶胸頓足的敲打空氣棒，場面混亂起來。憲哥也扯開喉嚨問著「老蕭你搞錯邊啦!大白天的在夢遊哦?」

蕭敬騰微皺眉，驚訝於自己的舉動，但心底萬分不願看著大同下水，只好維持著這古怪的姿勢輕說「你怕水…」

豈料大同沒有回應，望他一眼再左顧右盼激動的歌迷，沒有二話，咬緊下唇猛力扳開自己抓他的手。驀然，甩手的反作用力讓輕飄飄如紙片的他失去平衡。自己還來不及重新抓住，大同已「噗通」跌出浮臺之外，驀然沒入水中了。

蕭敬騰呆住了，他解讀不了大同看他那一剎的眼神。

他的眼球沒法離開沒入水中的大同，只能四肢僵硬的趴在浮臺邊緊張地注視著浮沈的好友。大同全身上下濕透、被吸飽水的衣物沈甸甸的拖住，原想踢腳掙上來，但張大唇瓣想吸入大啖新鮮空氣卻被洶湧的水湧入鼻腔，霎時嗆得狂咳，竹竿般的身形又再度墜下去，眼底與鼻頭因為難受而滲出瘀紅色。

一下子被淹得不分方向的大同慌亂的揮動手腳，仍是沒法順利浮起來，蕭敬騰擔憂的看著他右手艱辛的向浮臺伸來卻又縮回去。

這個白癡肯定是在意下了水的選手不能再觸碰浮臺騷擾遊戲的規則，所以才不敢伸手抓住的。

蕭敬騰見好友掙了那麼久仍沒法上岸，把心一橫就要躍下水中把他拉回去。那些遊戲規則啊什麼的扔出九霄雲外，什麼都不管了。

他蹬直雙腿就要蹦入水中，左邊卻更快傳來「啪沙」的跳水聲，廣仲顯然也是擔心著大同的情況，跟宥嘉交代了幾句就跳下池中要遊過來營救了。

「啊~~~~~~小豬!!」後方傳來采潔的尖叫，蕭敬騰分神向後瞧了眼，原來小豬把女孩輕鬆公主式抱起，然後沿拋物線扔出去!!

「沙啦~!!!!!!!!!」泳池傳來敵方最後一員下水的巨響。

「明星一隊勝利啦!!!!!!!!!!!!」憲哥鳴起吵死人的禮炮。

場內掌聲如雷、空氣棒狂撃的聲音、勝利隊伍及歌迷的歡呼此起彼落，泳池快要被掀頂了!!

蕭敬騰再回頭看，廣仲已飛快遊到大同身邊，交談了幾句就把他摟好緩緩拖向岸邊。小豬也開心的把自己從跪姿揪起來，拍拍他肩膀、接受全場的歡呼，他沒有機會繼續關照大同的狀況，只能站起來微笑著享受掌聲。

跟隊友逐個撃掌吵鬧嘻笑了一輪後，下一組的比賽便緊湊的開始了。蕭敬騰抄起毛巾搭在肩膀上，再順手扯一條全新的，向方大同走去。

看著大同連頭髮都還沒抹就跟廣仲他們在池邊坐成一圈，愉快的聊得忘乎所以，他心中就來氣了，悶聲不響的走過去，跟大家打了聲招呼。沒有預告一下把毛巾角度準確的扔上大同的後腦勺，懶理其他人嚇得目定口呆，兩手抓下去開始自然的揉。

「呃...敬騰...」忽然被一團白色蒙頭蓋臉的大同咕噥，被搓得像麵粉娃娃坐不牢，博浪鼓般左搖右擺。被揉了幾下，大同用力抓住他的手，轉頭從毛巾隙縫皺起眉心疑問的看自己，慢吞吞的說「我自己抹...」

蕭敬騰唔哼一聲霸道的搖搖頭，回絕。

「你在幹嘛...?」大同神色漸變得彆扭不安。

他想再搓發尾時給大同縮著胳臂悄悄躲開了。

望著他尷尬得要死的神情，蕭敬騰知道他人的注目又成功攫奪了他全副注意力。

為什麼每次當自己的眼眸盈滿大同時，他卻永遠在意著旁人。

就連想替你抹幹發絲也得看人眼色麼。

這種關係相對的落差讓蕭敬騰內心彷彿被刺了一下，

「那去更衣室。」

他沒有細想，蠻力挾走沒來得及抗議的好友。

方大同只能急忙跟同伴呢喃「失陪了」，就光著腳丫蹌踉著一路被拎去更衣室。

更衣室的抽氣扇呼呼作響。

蕭敬騰倚在儲物櫃上用手指耙濕發，看大同習慣性的弓起背老人家似的坐在啡色排椅上抹幹發。

他的動作慢悠悠的像在示範標準動作，仔細抹完左邊再抹右邊。潔白的毛巾在他修長的指下蠕動如一團被搓揉的麵團或綿花，什麼角度也能關顧到。這些不必要的拖延在他眼中都變成了大同不願直面他的消極態度的表相。

大同不說話，就足以令氣氛冷了一截，蕭敬騰煩悶的心火卻燃得更凶了。反正每次的導火線都是自己點燃的，他也不介意再燎起一次星星之火。身為「省話一哥」卻要負責打開話匣子，大同的性格有時毋寧比他更悶鬱，經常悶著頭腦袋不知在轉什麼，真想敲開看仔細。

「你明明怕水又不懂游水，幹嘛莫名其妙的去參加比賽啊，你很有信心必勝還是肯定自己不會溺死?如果不是我剛才拉著你......」

「你本來就不該拉著我的...」大同拉扯著塌下來的厚瀏海，細微但清晰的插話。

「什麼?」原來想發火猛轟的話被打斷。

蕭敬騰不敢置信地盯著處處忍讓的好友反駁自己，好似盯得夠緊就能看穿這蒙著薄霧般的男人的心聲。

大同仰起臉，臉色仍浮現出下水後驚出來的蒼白。

「遊戲規則你很清楚吧。現場那麼多傳媒和歌迷，你在大庭廣眾之下犯規...不妥當。你應該注意一下的。你知道...有些記者已把我們寫得很難聽...」

蕭敬騰深吸口氣，肺部好似不斷充氣的氣球但排氣口卻被梗塞住。

他有時感覺自己瞭解他就如生命共同體。但更多時候，他懷疑大同確實是外星移民地球暫住的。他怎能平靜而堅定的說出自己完全不明白的邏輯來。

很多熟悉的字詞，在他的字典中從未被如此組合。

很多詭譎的角度，超出他看世界的圓規尺外。

「什麼鬼遊戲規則啊!?我只是知道你怕水，不想你掉下去而已。事情有這麼複雜嗎?為什麼你可以向廣仲道謝、叫采潔放心，到我這裏就成了注意影響了!?」

我也只是想...想聽你軟軟的說一句謝謝而已。

難道救你也是我錯了，即使我不稀罕你的道謝，至少不該是責難吧。

什麼爛遊戲規則可比你的恐懼更重要。

「是沒那麼複雜，但也沒你想的簡單。世界又不是只有你一個人。你每次都肆意越界、不按照規則，也不顧別人感受，會造成他人的麻煩的。」

幾滴未抹幹的涼水沿額角滑下，大同揪起毛巾一角抹走順勢將半邊臉壓上柔軟的布料像是某種依靠，平淡的說出來。

蕭敬騰把其中一枚未關好的儲物櫃門負氣的摔回去。

「為什麼你一天到晚只想著規則、傳媒，在意著其他人，想著其他人的感受!你就不能好好看我嗎，我倒是一點眼神都都不想分給路人。」

「......我只顧你的感受。」

雖然很煽情，但說了出來，他才感到這沒錯就是心底話。

為什麼我眼中盈滿你，你卻一直在看那些不相干的人。

他確實沒由來的嫉妒能夠令大同分心的人，也不爽周遭所有叫囂的群眾。

大同抱廣仲的手臂太緊;他對采潔的笑容過於親蜜;他不該叛逆的扳開我伸出的手，他應該在危急之時只想到向我求救而不是等待被其他人救起。這天的種種不順跟委屈忽然湧上酸澀喉頭。

感覺話快要說到嚴重的核心上，蕭敬騰自覺的滅了音，咬緊牙，握著拳頭把那漏出來的、無論是什麼，都捏得碎碎的。

看到全身鏡中頹然的自己，心中一陣沮喪。

一方面緊張的熱切期待著什麼;一方面又覺得自己這樣無理取鬧，把積壓下來的千絲萬縷的情緒未經梳理就草草傾倒出來，真的遜斃了。兩種感受在心中牽扯，讓他很難過。他痛恨死了這種像不受寵的孩子想去拖大同褲管的無力感。

而等待大同回答就似等待審判，每秒都很難熬。

向來傲氣的他不習慣把決定權交給他人。

但他在大同這樣柔軟的人面前，卻沒法比他更堅強。

大同扯開頭上的毛巾擱在膝蓋，不自在的抹抹鼻尖，從蕭敬騰站著的角度只看到他濕了發亮的黑髮，有幾縷隨風扇的冷風飄動，看不清表情。

「那其實這樣，我也沒有感到很開心舒服，你嘗試心態放平一點，就會發現我跟你其他朋友沒有多大差別，你...就那樣對我就好。」

他一瞬間似被無形的大手捂到深不見底的海床。

腦袋灌滿冷水呈現空白狀態，呆若木雞的接受了這一波沖撃。

關鍵字詞被沖得零碎、四散。他不能理解。

原來是愕然的想問清楚那繞口令般的回答到底是什麼意思，他不想再被牽入大同最擅長的文字迷宮，又一次的迷失在隱悔的暗示中，放棄了追究。

他原來只是想問清楚的。

可是看到大同毅然抓著毛巾站起來，往門口悄然移動，很快就要離開自己視線，一股衝動似擦槍走火的子彈橫穿理智。

他沒法忍受這擾亂自己整副心神的男人又一次逃入保護網中，安然無恙。

他閃電伸手攔住像狡兔般的人，橫蠻的捏住肩膀，迫他正視自己。

眼前柔潤的唇瓣開閣不休，好像說了什麼又好像沒有。

他拒絕思考，選擇順從欲念，低頭封住那即使溺水仍不肯求救的、非常討厭的嘴。

「唔!!?」大同的驚叫從耳邊飄走。

既然這雙唇不用在正確用途上，就別要說話好了。

「封嘴」顧名思義也只是像蓋章般壓了一下唇瓣。

他抬頭，懷中人聳起肩膀抖，顯然未從驚濤中醒過來。

這次，他從大同黑得發亮的瞳孔中看到的全是自己的倒影，只有自己。

這就對了，他絕不接受自己跟路人一樣要乞分一杯羹的注目。

「這樣也沒有多大差嗎大同?

還是你認為我隨便抓個「朋友」也可以接吻?」

蕭敬騰承認他隱忍不下那口氣，故意在問話中滲入對大同「朋友論」的報復跟戲謔。

令他莞爾的是，親蜜舉動後不但沒有悖德的罪疚感升起，反而感到安心，連剛才的忐忑不安也從這吻中得到了舒緩，就像無意中為搖擺的心情找對了正確路向。所以，他一點不後悔。

你為什麼不能單純欣喜你在我心中的「與別不同」，硬要把自己的地位拉低呢，這是你「自降身價」的後果。

大同靜了良久，硬繃繃的砸出一句「你為什麼總要如此迫我。」

這不是問句。

他撞開蕭敬騰的肩膀，離開更衣室。

****August** ** ****(Khalil)** **

****

—•等不到天黑 煙火不會太完美 回憶燒成灰

還是等不到結尾 她曾說的無所謂 我怕一天一天被摧毀•—

室內游泳池。

如果知道今日的太陽這樣毒辣，方大同一定會堅持不要上這個可有可無的通告。

可是蕭敬騰賴著一張可憐巴巴的臉，將腦袋湊到他面前不到三釐米的地方，膩著嗓子不停的叫嚷：“大同，好大同，你不去，我會很孤獨誒…..”

“可是很曬啊..”

“那你忍心我一個人被曬死呐？”

“額…不是….可是，你很多通告也都是一個人上的啦…我在家等你啦好不好。”

“不要！就是因為你在家我一個人去才會孤獨啊！”

“誒？”這是什麼邏輯的，大同到現在已經坐在場地還是沒想明白。

“大家都不知道你會在家等我啊，只能看到我們一起出通告…”敬騰小聲的嘀咕，有些怨氣的看方大同木然不解的臉。

“大家？…為什麼要知道…”方大同埋下頭吃掉一顆綠油油的青菜。

“…..哎呀，你怎麼這麼多為什麼。好煩。到底去還是不去呐！”蕭敬騰大啖美味的肉食埋下頭逃避好友疑問的目光。

他其實想很大聲的喊出來：因為大家不看到，我也會擔心一切都不曾存在過。無人見證，只有我一個人白癡的以為真的是如此。

你就是讓我覺得會捉摸不定，忽然消失。必須大家都盯著，你才會顧忌，不會跑掉。

可方大同顯然沒有注意好友的臉色，只盯著他筷子間夾著的肉發呆。

“敬騰，你平時一餐吃多少菜的？”

“哈？沒怎麼吃啊。”蕭敬騰毫不在意的脫口而出，卻令對面的方大同鄭重的如臨大敵一般放下了碗筷，認真的絮叨起來：“敬騰，這樣不可以呐，多吃菜才能吸收更多纖維啊維他命啊，光吃肉的話會不健康，比較容易生病的，你看你的身體本來就不是太好，上次去內地就生病嚇到我，還不好好照料自己，合理飲食很重要的啊..你…”方大同只是很憂心好友的飲食習慣，以及，上次春晚的事情真的有嚇到他。但專心致志的還未說完，對面的人硬邦邦甩過來一句：“好煩吶，活該我早死行了吧。”

大同心裏咯噔一下。

埋下頭不再說話，裝若無其事的吃完了滿滿綠色的早餐，還把之前撥分給他的部分都吃光了。

敬騰，一個早餐的時間而已。我就煩到你兩次。

我，是真的很煩吧。

最終方大同看著蕭敬騰氣鼓鼓的登上保姆車，還是歎了一口氣小跑著跟了上去。可好友卻一路看窗外的風景，絲毫沒有剛才求自己一起來的黏糊勁頭。

到了目的地之後，還執拗的鬧脾氣，遠離躲在池邊防曬納涼的人群，睹氣的把私家椅貼著窗戶來擺，戴上墨鏡假寐。深陷在椅墊中，做出一臉無所謂又酣暢的表情。

“我勸不動他，強得像驢子。他說想吸收陽光中的天然維他命，免得「某人」說他不吃菜就會死翹翹….”

聽著夏天為難又有些八卦語氣的轉述，有些尷尬的低頭笑笑，手裏不停揉搓著一瓶清水。

“嗯，今天通告前吃早餐是有說他幾句啦，不知道他這樣上心，不好意思。”

“不然我去跟他說一下吧。”

夏天說著敬騰是小孩子脾氣，不用放在心上，但方大同立馬聽出了其中的潛臺詞：小孩子生氣了，很難哄的呢，不然…你……

於是方大同很自覺的站起身來，向蕭敬騰的方向走出幾步又猶疑的折轉回來，放下自己手中擰開輕抿過一口的水，重新取了一瓶新的未開封的。

靠近那渾身散發著不滿氣息，臉上寫著大大的“我不爽，很不爽，非常不爽”的人，可他似乎一點反應也不想給，還翹起了舒服的二郎腿。方大同不禁放慢了腳步，慢吞吞的位移。他怕湊過去又被奉送一句“你很煩誒”。

幸好自己有戴上蒼蠅墨鏡，讓敬騰看不見自己唯唯諾諾的臉。

不知道如何搭話，方大同輕咳了一聲，隨手將冰水擱在了蕭敬騰翹起來的大腿上，居然沒有如他所料想般滾落下去引得蕭敬騰不得不彎腰去撿給點反應，那水詭譎的滾上了好友平坦精瘦的胸膛，拖曳出一路的水跡。

方大同為自己無意間造成的惡作劇有些尷尬，只好嘟囔一句：

“別這樣的臉，人家會以為你在耍大牌…”

可是，好友並沒有意識到方大同在惡作劇，這點小把戲在他看來太稀鬆平常，根本難以劃入惡作劇的範疇中去。

“我就是在耍大牌啊，不可以麼。”方大同聽見好友囂張的回復，然後便大喇喇的擰開水灌了幾口，就是不看自己，撇過去的唇角倔強到了極致，居然讓方大同有些想笑的放鬆了下來。

蕭敬騰一向如此的，他好似早就該習慣這樣的待遇了。

時冷時熱，熱情時候是抱住樹幹耍賴的樹袋熊，不高興時，就變了北極熊，給他多少個臺階下，都懶得爬一下。

方大同笑笑，四顧抓來一個圓滾滾像是給小朋友坐的矮小圓椅，用小扇子散熱，不時托一下不斷沿著鼻樑下滑的墨鏡。

“我剛才跟那邊的記者說我們不和，你要過去解釋嗎?”

終於，方大同如願聽見好友ging不住先開口了。他就知道如此。沒有一次不是這樣的程式。可是蕭敬騰就是永遠都玩不膩的樣子。

還做出一副鎮定的樣子，誰都看得出他的挑釁和得意神色。

誰會相信的啊，傻子。

“你很幼稚耶….” 方大同低著頭，輕輕劃過水瓶上的logo，好讓敬騰的倒影不被遮住。

蕭敬騰又不說話了，好似又因為被識破和拆穿開始了新一輪的賭氣。

坐在旁邊實在無聊又不忍心讓好友一個人生悶氣被媒體亂寫的方大同只好自娛自樂。抓過卡通扇子，上面一只可愛的海豚公仔圓圓滾滾的，兩腮鼓起來，好似還在微笑的樣子，讓人看得心也跟著柔軟了起來。於是他不自覺的便模仿上了。

吸氣，憋氣，鼓起腮幫，抿嘴，呀，一抿起來，腮幫就漏氣癟掉了呢…再吸氣，憋氣，鼓腮幫…小心翼翼的一點點抿嘴…好糾結啊，根本笑不出小括弧啊，整張臉都像抽筋了一般皺起來。

不然，再試一次？

這次先抿嘴好了，然後再鼓腮幫。

小海豚都能做好呐，一定不難的。恩。

方大同第三次認真的嘗試被蕭敬騰笑到發抖的聲音打斷了，被從沉浸海豚笑的世界裏突然拉出來，不小心吸入的空氣害他差點咳嗽致死。

“其實我覺得因為別人反駁一句就生悶氣的人更幼稚。“

“我倒認為睹氣詛咒自己早死的人更像小孩呢。”方大同不服氣的嘟噥。

“怎麼也不及想學卡通海豚鼓腮、再妄想微笑的人更白癡了吧，哈哈哈哈!”

好啦。就知道他一直盯著看就沒好事，一定會被吐槽。這男人的套路來來去去不離幾招啦。可…咳咳…還是很窘迫，不好意思。

方大同有些赧然的將海豚小扇子翻過背面去，還用手蓋住海豚，從指縫中看，小海豚的笑臉變得有些小委屈呐。顧不來這麼多了，握著扇柄的手都濕透了，卻見蕭敬騰心情極好的一直盯著自己手的方向。饒有興趣的看了好一陣，害他遮掩的更深一些。

“大同，其實，反過來一面也是小海豚呐，跟你一樣，可愛死了。別遮住他啦，他要呼吸~”

誒？！

還沒等大同反應過來，蕭敬騰便快速彈坐而起：“好吶，活動快開始了，我們快把椅子搬回去吧!”

額，方大同這才抽空看了一眼。被自己特意反轉過去的小海豚確實還在原處啊！怎麼會….帶著驚詫的舉起扇子正反面的傻傻看了良久，哦、真的是兩面都有海豚喏….

方大同對自己幼稚到家還傻乎乎的行為滿臉爆紅，第一次覺得海豚一點也不可愛，笑起來就像蕭敬騰一般狡猾。對剛才好友自自然說“我們”一起搬椅子也是無力吐槽，只能用欲說還休的表情盯他。

“其實，我剛才搬過來時扭到腰了......你千萬別說出去。”

聽見好友搔搔頭說著，方大同不看鏡子都知道自己現在的表情抽象到了什麼程度。像梵高的畫，嗯….可能還是畢加索的。

方大同不知道有沒有人見過兩個當紅的歌手扮演小助理的角色，合力用一種扭曲至極的姿勢將涼椅搬回專區，但此時他卻想著其他的事情。

“敬騰…”

“嗯...?”對面合力扶著另一個把手的蕭敬騰一心一意的搬著椅子,沒有分心去在意好友突然變得有些猶疑的語調。

“你覺得我們這樣，會很煩嗎。”方大同咽下一口唾沫,下意識的舔了舔又被烈日烘乾水分的唇瓣，終於還是問出了口。

敬騰，像我們這樣，拖拖拉拉，曖昧不清，不敢好好在一起，也不甘斷得一乾二淨，是不是很煩。或者，這樣的我，是不是很煩。

敬騰，應該會眨眨眼睛，笑得一臉無所謂，安慰的吐出“怎麼會”吧，他急需的這樣的安慰，好友通常都會輕鬆的送達。

可蕭敬騰只是抬臉看了他一下，露出滿臉不解和疑惑：“我們這樣?...怎樣?”

方大同哽在喉嚨裏面的話說不下去了。只有些悵然的看著蕭敬騰詢問的眼。幸好有工作人員催他們去stand by 解圍，不然，他真的不知道要如何解釋清楚，他們的“這樣”，究竟是“怎樣” 。

這個話題暫停的很及時，不至於讓他們陷入再一次的相對無言和微妙的尷尬中。

參加這樣的慈善活動，方大同自然是沒有任何微詞的。即便是被好友生生硬拉過來，他也只是好脾氣的跟主持人笑笑，默默站在一邊聽安排。

可是，當聽見憲哥說要下水時，不諳水性的他臉刷一下就白了。

轉過身去想要向好友求救，卻看到蕭敬騰興奮不已，躍躍欲試，滿口答應，還大喇喇的將手搭在自己肩膀上，想要拒絕又怕動靜太大壞了大家的情緒和氣氛，於是他只好歎口氣小聲叫身邊的主持人：“憲哥…”

“那個…我可不可不要下水…在旁邊看可以嘛…我能幫忙做點別的…”

看著他扭捏又不好意思滿懷歉意的樣子，憲哥有些驚詫這竟然是個出道時日不短的當紅藝人。

“你怕水喔？”

“嗯….”看周圍圍過來幾個工作人員，方大同的腦袋垂得更低了。

“水很淺的，不會溺到的。”

“而且，全部歌星都下去玩，你不玩就像在耍大牌，而且只是作個樣子拍照而已”聽大家三言兩語的勸說，和許久不見的小豬開過玩笑的敬騰也被這邊的動靜吸引了注意，作勢要走過來，方大同又覺得自己麻煩到了別人，立馬乖巧的點了頭，表示自己可以試一試，嘴裏還一直念叨著“不好意思，麻煩你們了..”

“要不要和敬騰一個組?你們比較熟.”憲哥看他委曲求全的樣子，剛好敬騰又走過來，便忍不住多關心一句，卻被方大同很果斷的謝絕了：“不用！真的不用！就…

按照規則就好.不要特殊…謝謝啦憲哥..”

“有什麼事情嗎?幹嘛指著我講悄悄話？”蕭敬騰湊過來，笑得一臉燦爛。

“額…沒有…憲哥..問我們是不是比較熟..”方大同一邊掩飾，一邊後悔剛才回絕的太快。因為知道規則之後，才明瞭是有被拽下水中的可能性的。不過，幸好還和廣仲一組，他自我安慰著。

“你怎說？”蕭敬騰突然認真起來，收起笑臉，俯身在方大同跟前，形成一片半圓形的陰涼，饒有興趣的注視著好友。

“額….就…還好…” 方大同不自在的摸一摸鼻尖，手忙腳亂的差點將眼鏡帶下來。

“還好…呵呵..” 聽不出好友的語氣，只感覺他起身，陽光突然又刺眼了許多。

看著蕭敬騰轉身走到自己的小組，方大同不知道自己為什麼又忍不住輕聲加了一句：“就….越來越熟了…”

蕭敬騰略停頓了一瞬，又向前走了，不知道有沒有聽到。

只是憲哥逗趣的宣讀規則時，方大同發現蕭敬騰坐在浮臺上好似不停在往自己的方向瞟。他有些不明白，難道是自己的長袖長褲顯得太怪異太不合群。這樣想著，臉上的表情就更茫然了。只好不停和身邊的廣仲聊天，幹幹的笑著。這樣，有比較合群一點吧。

刺耳的喇叭聲響起，方大同呆愣了良久才反應過來，四周已經是一片人聲鼎沸。歌迷，記者，助威聲，快門，閃光，主持人的鼓動氣氛，選手的吆喝，還有….可怕的落水聲混雜在一起，讓方大同感覺自己像是斷了的發條連，只看見蕭敬騰和小豬，yoga，靈活的穿梭在人海戰術裏，有條不紊的樣子，很快自己一方就人仰馬翻。

等周圍的人接連落水，方大同才得到空隙吸進一口新鮮的空氣，整個人被擠得緊靠在廣仲的肩膀才不至於腿軟，還未來得及享受完空氣，便發現廣仲的腳踝被小豬死死抓住，很尷尬的支撐在兩塊浮板之間，在場內逗趣又緊張的大笑聲中，方大同下意識的將amber護在了身後。

各種嘈雜的加油聲和哄笑中，方大同和隊友無法交流，只看見廣仲的臉色紅的像豬肝，汗水不斷向下滑落，很痛苦的樣子。於是他只有湊近了一些，緊貼著他的耳畔，心下愧疚的問：“你是不是很痛，不如我放手吧?”

廣仲倔強的搖了搖頭，方大同無奈繼續支撐著，回到原位時看見蕭敬騰好似一直沒甚動靜，也不跟著小豬興奮的大叫了，只死死盯著自己和廣仲中間的空隙，可能也是擔心amber？畢竟是唯一的女生吧…也許是這樣..方大同想，可他已經沒心思再去多揣摩了。

因為，隨著一聲誇張如小孩子般的尖聲怪叫，將自己當做人體炸彈般飛撲過來，用整個重量將廣仲撲下水去，方大同的手被兩人狠狠的拉扯，痛的一下鬆開，眼睜睜看著他倆滾落水中。

現在，只剩下方大同和amber兩人了。雖然看著腳下晃動的水光心裏嚇的直發顫，可他還是難丟棄紳士豐富的拼命掩護著女孩，無奈身子實在是太窄薄，有心無力讓他有些懊惱。

剛才還不甚有興致的蕭敬騰不知為何突然很積極的加入了小豬的計畫，猛然蹦跳到了方大同站立的浮板上，激蕩的水光一片，方大同好似暈過去一般想要吐一吐。

腦袋還未修整好，便聽見身邊女孩嚇得尖叫連連，下意識伸手去拉，卻撲了個空。

“amber！” 他聽見自己緊張的叫出女孩的名字，有些破音了。

以為失去最後一位盟友的方大同正要轉身迎戰，就感到自己T恤的下擺被猛力的拉扯，立馬失去了重心，緊接著腰部受到撞擊，整個人偏倒過去，像一塊光溜的香皂一般滑下了浮板。

“哈啊...!!”

一刹那間，童年時候看過那部可怕的大白鯊電影片段全浮上了腦海。那血盆大口，深海中窒息的壓迫感湧了上來，讓他驚恐焦慮，好似下一秒跌入的是火海。

閉上眼睛感受自己全身發抖的瞬間，方大同的手臂竟然被從上方牢牢的抓住了，下墜的趨勢被霸道的阻斷，手臂拉扯的有些痛。

他不解的順著自己的手臂向上探尋，在看到蕭敬騰憂心忡忡又有些不知所措的臉時，眼睛驚詫的瞪得老大。

“……………咦?”

這不是應該出現的場景。

方大同感覺四周的目光全部聚焦到他們交握的手上。

一直激情洋溢的憲哥也秀逗的四處張望，希望有人出來解釋下這個詭異的局面。

他看到小豬疑惑又有些摸不著頭腦的臉色，焦急的跟蕭敬騰說著什麼，還不時向自己投來若有所思的眼神。

“快把他推下去啊，你傻啦?”

“不公平!!犯規啦!”

“老蕭犯規啊!!不可以救對手的啊!”

“犯規出局!!”

“老蕭你搞錯邊啦!大白天的在夢遊哦?”

方大同已經分不清四周彌漫的聲音聲源來自哪里，可能是歌迷，可能是主持人，也可能是隨便圍觀的誰誰誰。

但他知道，自己是議論和目光的中心。

“你怕水…”他聽見蕭敬騰不確定的聲音輕聲嘟噥著，眉頭不好看的緊皺起來。手中卻沒有絲毫放鬆的意思。

敬騰，我怕水，我怕吃肉，我怕人多，我怕被問緋聞，我還怕….永遠被人饒有興趣的矚目著。

可是，我怕再多的東西，我再沒用，再懦弱，你也不能幫我代勞一切啊，更不能理所當然的一直擋在我的面前，然後，和我一起，承受更多的非議和壓力。

為什麼一定要為了我，為了你一時的感覺肆意的破壞既有的東西，任性的打亂一切的規則，連一個小小的遊戲，都要被你更改的面目全非，變成一個曖昧又有談資的爆料。

方大同無奈的深深望著那倔強又滿不在乎的男人，驀然用力，掰開了交握的手，重心往下繼續墜落，在落水的一瞬間，他看見蕭敬騰呆愣的眼神和緊張的又一次抓過來的手，覺得自己是不是又殘忍了，眼底閃過一絲心疼。

蕭敬騰只是孩子的心性，自己卻因為對方的任性帶來的困擾，而增加十倍任性的回饋給他。

只是，方大同的任性，沒人看到。

好難受。

全身都被涼水浸透了，吃水的衣服不斷將他向下拖曳，只能如八腳魚一般胡亂掙紮，大口大口的吸氣卻嗆進水去，敏感細嫩的鼻腔難過得快要死掉，好似眼淚都要被刺激出來。

浮板就在眼前，敬騰就在浮板上。

想到這裏，他不禁伸出手去，就要碰到那依靠的時候又像被火燙到一般禁忌的縮了回去。

不可以碰，遊戲規則是不能碰的。

在amber落水後的一片勝利歡呼聲中，方大同覺得自己是不是下一秒就要被溺死了。

被涼水，被人聲，被心底裏湧上的巨大虛空和無助，被自己的不灑脫，不坦然。

旁邊有人快速的遊了過來，迷糊中托住了自己的腰，好似在和自己說話，也聽不清說了些什麼，只機械的恩恩嗚嗚應答著。那人用力將他扣緊，摟住慢慢架回了岸邊。

“敬…敬騰….”他張口便喃出了這名字，連自己都沒鎖住的脫口而出。是敬騰吧，…不…怎麼會，自己拒絕他的營救了。方大同覺得自己真是彆扭的要死，明明敬騰不干涉他才是他想要的局面，如今困窘的時候，卻又第一個希望來救自己的是對方。

“大同？？！你還好吧 ，有沒有怎麼樣？你剛剛說什麼？太小聲我聽不清。”漸漸恢復意識的方大同聽見廣仲著急的聲音，馬上將自己不切實際的臆想拋開掉，有些窘迫微紅著臉解釋：“沒什麼…沒說什麼…就..謝謝..”

坐起身來，為了掩飾剛才的失言想要快點趕走廣仲眼裏的疑惑探詢，有些誇張的和周圍的人圍坐一圈，聊起剛才的感受，突然便得善交際的樣子讓廣仲也頗有些不適應，只得放棄了追問。可是，他明明聽見大同說的是一個人的名字，是jin…？

反正，不是xie…

大同用餘光瞟了一眼勝利的小組，蕭敬騰正笑得很開，和隊友擊掌慶祝，肆意揮灑的樣子。他好似也看了自己？方大同不確定，還來不及收回目光，蕭敬騰便大步跨到了眼前，讓方大同慌亂的垂下頭去。

這樣正好。

蕭敬騰毫不費力氣也不用多話的將新毛巾仍在了好友濕漉漉淌水的腦勺，呼嚕呼嚕的大揉一通，突如其來的樣子和蠻橫的表情讓周圍人看得一頭霧水，都在擔心方大同本來反應遲緩的腦瓜會不會被他大力的揉得更生鏽。

只有方大同知道，看起來風風火火，其實，一點沒有痛。

可是，周遭的目光讓他的皮膚有些被灼燒的感覺，就要生出洞來。

“呃...敬騰...我自己抹….”感覺自己被揉得像個不倒翁一般搖來晃去，方大同突然按住了放肆的大手，從白色毛巾的縫隙裏望著蕭敬騰不滿的臉。

繼續動作，像是沒有聽到，搖頭的幅度簡短輕快，完全霸道的忽略了方大同的抗議。

“你在幹嘛...?”方大同更加的彆扭不安，緊緊縮起身體避開了蕭敬騰再次拂過來的手。

別繼續了，大家都在看。

我好尷尬，敬騰，我又不是你家的東區或者北灰，可以在眾人理解的目光中心安理得的享受你的溫暖，你的霸道，你的關心，甚至你的….無理取鬧。我都想要啊…但是,可不可以不要一定擺在展覽櫃裏陳列這些情緒。

“那去更衣室。”蕭敬騰一把拽起坐著的人，臉上的表情很不好看，方大同只能割讓一步，妥協的光著腳一路被拖曳著移動，走得太快，只來得及道一聲“失陪”尾音還消弭在了同伴更怪異的眼神中。

更衣室的抽氣扇呼呼作響。

很悶。但比外面的吵鬧好了那麼一點點，可以靜下情緒，不在好友咄咄逼人的眼神中亂了陣腳。

方大同習慣性的蜷縮坐在排椅上，用烏龜背對著斜倚在儲物櫃邊的好友，慢吞吞的，一板一眼的細細抹幹頭上的水珠。前，後 ，左，右，邊邊角角，直到已經幹的透徹還從下麵翻出一些發絲來，神經質的揉搓，將手裏的毛巾擰成各種形狀。

慢一點，再慢一點，攢夠時間想好如何面對好友的發問。

他看到蕭敬騰帶著濃重情緒的表情，甚至可以想像他幾分鐘後如同機關槍一般的不滿，質疑和怒氣。

可是，時間越久，為什麼敬騰眼中的情緒越積澱，好友站直了身開口的瞬間，方大同仿佛看見打磨很久的鐵器摩擦出了一絲明滅的火光。

“你明明怕水又不懂游水，幹嘛莫名其妙的去參加比賽啊，你很有信心必勝還是肯定自己不會溺死?如果不是我剛才拉著你......”蕭敬騰的聲音很大，好似要將吊扇震落。看來，他是真的不太懂，你究竟在搞什麼呢，方大同低歎了一口氣。

“你本來就不該拉著我的...”他知道這樣的話不該大聲，卻必須清晰。卻還是在說出口的時候可以回避好友太明亮的眼睛，用厚劉海隔離出一個虛偽的屏障。

“什麼?”

蕭敬騰一鼓作氣的炮轟出乎意料的被打斷，不重，卻敲在要害。

方大同知道，此時，他一定死死盯著自己，努力想要看的更清，卻往往無功而返。

“遊戲規則你很清楚吧。現場那麼多傳媒和歌迷，你在大庭廣眾之下犯規...不妥當。你應該注意一下的。你知道...有些記者已把我們寫得很難聽...”

好友深呼吸的聲音變得異常明顯。

也許，他，方大同，和他，蕭敬騰根本都是外星人。因此流落到陌生的星球能在一眼物色到彼此時找到一種共同的宿命感，好似本來就是一體的。但是，相處之後，方大同才發現，他們很遺憾的不是來自同一個外星。

自己在意的，維護的，堅守的，在蕭敬騰那裏都是無所謂，太古板，不勇敢。

而蕭敬騰衝破的，撕裂的，漠視的，在他方大同的心裏，都是太衝動，不體諒，好任性。

自己想要跟他安安靜靜的在一張白紙上畫一個圓，他卻總要蠻橫的搶過尺筆，橫衝直撞的刺穿圓潤的弧線，劃出一個棱角分明的立方，還要叫嚷的很大聲，“看，你們看，我們畫的多棒”。

“什麼鬼遊戲規則啊!?我只是知道你怕水，不想你掉下去而已。事情有這麼複雜嗎?為什麼你可以向廣仲道謝、叫采潔放心，到我這裏就成了注意影響了!?”好友的聲音有些發顫，方大同再次拿過毛巾按在自己被水浸泡後有些發白的臉上，在布料柔軟的庇護下才可以輕巧的說出自己壓抑很久的真實想法。

“是沒那麼複雜，但也沒你想的簡單。世界又不是只有你一個人。你每次都肆意越界、不按照規則，也不顧別人感受，會造成他人的麻煩的。”

敬騰，你是我的小太陽，但是，不是人人都忍受得了你為了溫暖一個人灼傷其他人的。這個世界有道理，有規則，有界限，越界的話，一切都會變味了。

方大同的平淡卻沒能換來蕭敬騰的冷靜。

他粗暴的將半開合的櫃門狠命甩回去，劇烈的金屬碰撞聲響震得方大同心下一顫。

接下來的話，還不等方大同平復心情就再一次翻江倒海的將他的思緒攪得一團糟，那煽情的字眼，那從未從倔強的好友口中流露過的虛弱無力，那有些悲傷的消泯了溫度的眼神，都狠狠扭住方大同的心，呼吸好像便得很艱難。

“為什麼你一天到晚只想著規則、傳媒，在意著其他人，想著其他人的感受!你就不能好好看我嗎，我倒是一點眼神都都不想分給路人。”

“......我只顧你的感受。”

我只顧你的感受。

突然好心疼他。是自己的錯麼，讓這個驕傲到偏執的男人講出這樣的話來。

自己憑什麼霸佔他的感受。還一直逃。

可是，天下最讓人想要笑著流眼淚的事情，就是那個人明明願意為你掏心掏肺，願意為你赴湯蹈火，願意為你忽視周遭的所有，願意為你得罪一切，但是，他卻還是不懂你。

就像現在。

方大同因為那句話中的委屈，憤怒，悲傷，頹然，沮喪，緊張，期盼心底柔軟得要淌出水來，但是，卻為那依舊固執的內容資訊凝固了嘴角揚起的弧度。

敬騰，我知道你只顧我的感受，我知道你在看著我，可是，我也專注在追隨你啊，我沒有在看別人，你又何必一直要讓別人來觀摩我們。

是你讓這份脆弱的感情更不安全的，敬騰。

就像先天不良的一枚雞蛋，你還要狠狠打上一個洞眼，招呼大家來看一看它生長的有多麼的畸形不堪。

笑不出來，也哭不出來。

方大同沒有在怪敬騰，他知道，蕭敬騰已經努力到120分，如果滿分是100的話，但是，總有這麼一兩門課程是再刻苦用心的學生都拿不下的。就像，自己考到200分也沒辦法理解蕭敬騰為什麼要執拗的如此轟轟烈烈。

他知道蕭敬騰的沉默是將決定權交到了自己手中，破天荒的放下了強硬的姿態，他也承認自己動搖了，在那熾烈哀傷眼神的注視下，差一點就要和這男人一起瘋，不管一切，拋掉所有，但是……

他再一次做了逃兵。

轉過頭，不看蕭敬騰，話才能順利的說出口。

“那其實這樣，我也沒有感到很開心舒服，你嘗試心態放平一點，就會發現我跟你其他朋友沒有多大差別，你...就那樣對我就好。”

他不知道怎樣去表達才能說清楚自己的意思，慌亂中的言辭匱乏讓他組織成了最傷人的一種表述。

方大同沒有意識到，他的自降身價，他的自甘平庸，是對蕭敬騰一腔熱情的羞辱，讓他的驕傲堅定潰不成軍。

在看到蕭敬騰呆若木雞的表情和眼神的離散時，方大同才意識到自己的話是不是又成了一枚冷炸彈。

殺人，不是爆裂的，而是冰凍至死。

他不知道該如何解釋，只怕自己越說越糟，越解釋越混亂，不如快點離開這是非場合，按照他倆交往相處的慣例，冷處理，是最好的應對。

他可以裝作沒聽見蕭敬騰的憤怒不滿，蕭敬騰也會配合的笑的一如往常。

拜託，這天快過去吧。

方大同一把抓起毛巾，果斷起身，在蕭敬騰眼皮下靜靜向門口移動。

這次 ，卻沒有成功。

他像是開溜的兔子，被獵人狠狠的擒拿，沒有控制的力度洩露了蕭敬騰咆哮的內心，捏的方大同的肩膀好似不屬於自己一般生疼。

方大同被這股蠻力壓迫，不得不轉頭正對著好友。蕭敬騰的眼睛有些充血，呼吸很急速，“敬騰….對不起…別這樣…..”

他不確定自己的輕鬆呢喃有沒有傳到好友的耳中，他對自己的聲音一向敏銳的。可是，蕭敬騰卻好似根本不想再聽這溫柔的人用軟糯的唇再說傷人的話。

下一秒，方大同眼前一黑，光線和呼吸一併被剝奪殆盡。

這個帶著怨怒的強吻並沒有深入下去，只是情緒性的接觸，卻已經讓方大同心裏開始了劇烈的海嘯。

他條件反射的縮起了肩膀，眼睛睜得大大的，驚詫的注視離自己一毫釐的臉龐，渾身顫抖，不知所措。

他們好時，也只是抱一抱，鬧時，也只是吵一吵，何時竟然已經一發不可收拾到了這步田地。

敬騰，不能接吻。

我們不可以做情人。

敬騰，你又破壞規則了。我們都約定好的不是麼。雖然沒有簽字蓋章。但是，你怎麼會不懂。

可蕭敬騰看著方大同驚異到呆滯的瞳孔，卻舒暢了許多，傾吐一口氣，一字一頓的逼問：

“這樣也沒有多大差嗎大同? 還是，你認為我隨便抓個「朋友」也可以接吻?”

言語間的戲謔和記仇的文字報復清晰明瞭，跟他的性格如出一撇。

空氣停滯了。兩人隔得很近，聞見彼此的呼吸。方大同發現，他們的呼吸都不在一個頻道上。他渴求的吸入綿薄空氣時，好友正將溫熱噴灑在自己鼻息之間。

方大同不能思考了，他覺得自己被蕭敬騰絕情的逼迫到了萬丈懸崖的邊緣，他不是不可以跟著一起毅然決然的跳下去，只是，他怕今後的某一日，當敬騰口中的“愛一下，無所謂”被時間和流逝的感覺不著痕跡的消磨摧毀時，敬騰會後悔當時的衝動，會責怪當時更成熟理智的方大同沒及時喊醒自己。

敬騰，這就是問題所在。

你脅迫我們的現在，必須恣意盡興。

我，卻在努力讓我們的未來不會互相責怪，怨恨。

當朋友，很好的朋友，好到不能替換的朋友。這是兩全之道。

我們，就能有愉悅拌嘴的現在，還能有安穩平靜的未來。

我不怕粉身碎骨，只怕你和我一起，然後悔不當初。

這所有的情緒都沒辦法組織成圓融合適的字眼，突如其來的親吻打亂了陣腳，讓方大同努力製造的平穩氛圍如破針的水銀般傾瀉失衡，他的大腦在短路，唯一能做出的反應，只是狠狠撞開攔住自己的肩膀，硬邦邦的留下一句無可奈何的總結陳詞，為這場用情用心演出的鬧劇。

“你為什麼總要如此迫我。”

為什麼。

不依我一次。


	4. September

****September** ** ****(Jam)** **

****

—•先愛吧 動物不都這樣 一旦欲求不滿 先愛吧 之後感傷 之後再算•—

秋天是遲到大王，拖拖拉拉不情不願的總算就了位。雨點細細灑，蕭敬騰聽著瀝瀝雨聲、鬱悶的趴在露臺的木桌上撿走盆栽的爛葉枯枝，收集起來準備與泥土搗碎當成肥料迴圈再用，這是大同以前教他的。天色漸暗下來了，涼風像是找著空隙狂往窗隙灌，他抽起大同上年冬季時送自己的羔羊毛軟呢長外套披上身，那時還為了要買咖啡或灰色商量了好久，最後決定兩件都買下來互送。質料太柔軟溫暖，很快就成了他最愛的外套。

不自覺間，他的生活小細節都充滿了這個男人，即使大同不在身邊，還是有很多痕跡歷歷在目，彷彿是手拿刻尺逐筆刻下的，線條粗糙深遂。夏姐常說，你怎麼開口閉口都是大同啊，家中每個角落所有擺設甚至生活智慧都有他的影子，真入侵得太變態了。對啊，更變態的是，即使如此，這個男人卻還不屬於我吧。

電視在播娛樂新聞，對於這些他總是走馬看花，瞄一眼就罷。但今天的標題卻吸引住他的眼球。「薜凱琪將於週末與相戀多年男友共諧連理」。

他心中一顫，急忙把手中的利剪擱回桌面，抄起手機尋找陌生的號碼，他記得甫認識的時候有交換電話的。有了、有了!!

接駁聆聲是大同的歌，他微拱起眉頭等待。很快准新娘子便滿懷疑竇的「喂?」

「FI啊恭喜妳喲!終於要結婚了，真不知說什麼好，我一時感動得說不出話來。」

「那...你可以不用故意打來說的啊，好啦拜。」

阿FI作勢要掛線，蕭敬騰立即驚慌的說「等、等等啦!!」

「嗯?蕭先生有什麼貴幹，新娘是很忙的。」

「就想問妳喜歡什麼禮物，我可以從臺灣帶來給妳，不用害氣。」

「耶......?你要來我婚禮?」薜凱琪一時間也糊塗了。

他倆當了多年不明不白的「情敵」，很熟悉彼此，情感上倒沒多大實質增長，倒沒想過他會來恭賀自己結婚的。

「嘿嘿，是啊，大同邀請我的啦，說讓我一定要去陪著他送最好的朋友出嫁，恭喜妳找到好歸宿。這樣感人的時刻，他想與我一同見證也很正常啦。」

那邊安靜了好久，也許是在消化他這句暗示性滿滿的句子。

「.....那好吧。你替我守著大同，別讓他又被傳媒迫角落去。唉，他永遠都讓人如此不放心啊。」

「嗯，知道了。妳也得好好守著老公，這年頭找到個好歸宿不容易了，別讓他跑了，回頭找大同哭訴喲。」

「喂，蕭敬騰!!你敢觸我楣頭，你找死啊。」

「我沒有、沒有，新娘子最大，我哪敢...」

那天早上，他們奇跡的抱著電話聊了好久。

好像要把這些年來想對彼此說而憋起來的一次傾瀉出來。

為什麼從前就沒發現這個人跟自己很相像呢。

天涼了，晚上睡覺前得厚厚的疊幾層被子暖好床才睡得下。連日來把通告改期、行程重新整理規劃、訂好機票及準備了禮服，累睏的蕭敬騰鑽入被窩中才得到半晌喘息的機會。明天就可以見到大同了，不知道他看到不請自來的自己會出現什麼表情呢。他的手伸向玻璃壺，不畏冰涼的用整只掌心壓上去，好像這樣做就能靠近思念的人近些。「明天就把你帶去見主人哦。」這是他跟彩虹糖的承諾。

那天從更衣室親吻了他之後。大同就好像驚弓之鳥似的立即打包了細軟，逃回香港了。甚至沒有交代一下就把留宿的物品妥當的整理完畢，好像從沒有住過似的，消失得無聲無息，只留下彩虹糖罐。

他只能無奈的抄起手機傳出句「你在哪?回來。」，已不管語氣是否太硬。

需臾大同傳來「我回去香港了」

他幾乎把手機殼都握得裂了。他可是渾身濕漉漉的還沒有抹幹池水，甫參加完「下水禮」的結束儀式就自己駕車回來找大同的。甚至連記者聯訪也逃過了。他還有好多話想要跟他說的，只是一個爭吵完結後意氣用事的吻怎夠。怎麼夠他訴說清楚這些年來壓抑的酸甜各種心情，他很想抓機會與他促膝長談一次。

他明白大同在想什麼。他是個四平八穩的人，人生所有路軌都是扎實的鋪墊在前方讓他握著扶手緩緩走，他害怕並恐懼任何失足的可能性。每次自己靠近點就似化身成會把他撞跌下懸崖的圓球般，大同會顫抖的站定原地，待自己收勢、靜默下來然後習慣性的再度倚靠著向前行。

但是他從來不怕滾落山崖。他從小就跟家庭關係疏離，少年時期整天混在街上不回家，蹺課、不愛讀書、不爽時就揍人，如果被揍怕了就躲起來。跌跌撞撞、四處亂碰、傷總是會好的，但不去嘗試就永不會知道自己錯過了什麼。他連入行的機會也是參加歌唱比賽廝殺回來的，若然當時一念之差，放棄爭取，就不會有今天的蕭敬騰，不會有認識方大同的機會。

如今他找到了事業，讓他的才能有了紮根處，他也很幸運的找到了喜歡的人，讓他的心有家可歸。所以，他是不會隨便放手的。想要就用盡全力的、不顧所有的去握牢，即使頭破血流、渾身傷痕也不後悔。這就是他做事的原則。大同應該懂他的。

不、不只是喜歡。是不能再喜歡了。

這如果是世界說的愛情。

那也並無不可。

他只是想跟大同一直在一起。

什麼阿名目也可以，他都不會介意。

如果家人接受不了這份畸戀，他就掏心掏肺的解釋，即便要跪下哀求原諒。如果歌迷接受不了就任他們去喜歡其他人。如果公司接受不了就改簽吧。他的愛給得如此絕對，只怕大同的愛及不上自己濃烈，還回頭怪責自己怎麼愛得那麼不留餘地。

吻一下就逃了，這樣的大同，是懦夫。

背叛了他的堅決。

手機傳來資訊「敬騰，我忘了帶上彩虹糖。」

有討好的甜氣味。

他是氣上心頭了，望一眼晶瑩剔透的玻璃壺。

鍵入「看到了，我會替你吃完的。」

然後關機，把自己扔入床鋪中深呼吸。

大同你怎麼這樣難攻破的啊。

你不想愛我嗎。還是你還末愛上我?

因為航班延誤的問題，蕭敬騰到達會場時，嘉賓已陸續的接受完了媒體訪問正魚貫入場。不知道大同躲開了犀利的記者沒有，思及此他更加快了腳步。

婚宴前的媒體區仍然是閃光燈閃爍不停，形成半圓把中間的核心人物困死，像帶刺的牢籠般。記者甚至多得把入口處封鎖了，簡直是困獸鬥。今晚，能夠這麼有話題性、讓記者像嗅到肉味的猛獸般興奮的人除了大同不作他人想了。他從人縫中瞥一眼，果見好友穿著華麗的正裝，臉色刷白的微彎背，站在板子前訕訕微笑，手緊紮在褲袋中似被罰站的小學生似地，一點也沒明星風範，倒像被迫逼認罪的犯人，眼神渙散。

自己跟FI果然同樣瞭解這個從不敢忤逆傳媒的男人有多遜啊。

笨蛋，你應該找個朋友一起進場分散焦點的!不過幸好現在有我，就不用擔心了。

聽到一連串“緋聞女友結婚，你不是新郎會不會黯然神傷”之類的問題從四面八方轟炸大同，他就很不爽。這個話題還真像老奶奶的裹腳布啊，又長又連綿不絕，都傳了近八年以上了，索味無味，不知還有什麼新聞性。

他貼近圓形中較薄的一層，趁問題問得正激烈的時候，忽爾伸手攫住大同的手腕，乾脆俐落的把他帶離這群不識相的記者。

這些沒意思的問題根本不必回答。

“請問你是和方大同一起來的麼？”

“你們究竟是什麼關係...”

敏銳的記者雖然被嚇了一跳但仍臨危不亂，立即轉了焦點，向二人的關係發炮。蕭敬騰卻懶得搭理。

我跟大同的關係如何也不用你們關心吧。

對了，為免我不在香港時，這群記者又像狩獵者般咬緊大同不放，以致阿Fi好好的一場美滿婚姻成了別人茶餘飯後的八卦，他決定正式跟傳媒說些什麼。

腳尖一煞。

「唔!」

背部便傳來輕微的撞撃鈍痛感，想也知道是自己牽拖著的男人收勢不及撞上來了。你說，這個人怎會沒神經又遲鈍得如此人神共憤的地步咧。

「你沒事吧，痛不痛。」

他轉頭，看到大同的左頰撞得微紅，可能是剛好卡中骨頭了。他自然的伸出指腹想要揉一下那紅得不順眼的部位。但大同卻敏感的閃過了。這動作令自己的手僵在半空沒有了落點變得很尷尬，只好悻悻然收回褲袋中。閃光燈更熾了，交頭接耳的聲量更響。好像每一朵光芒都是一樁新的紙上故事。

“你們別搞錯對象了。今天的主角是fi和她老公，你們追著方大同訪問什麼？”

衣角又被拉扯，肯定是大同那膽小鬼想煞停。他想，不只自己習慣了這小動作，很可能自己的各件衣服角落也很習慣被拉扯了吧。想到這，他有點想笑，還是壓抑下來了，繼續壓著嗓子說

“你們不要再煩他做音樂了，也不要再一直緋聞男友的叫了，他也要談戀愛結婚的好嗎？fi 已經結婚了，他最多是個過期的宣傳捆綁，你們別白費心思了，散了吧。”

義正詞嚴的把這番心底的話吼出來其實很爽快，一股熱血澎湃的湧上心臟，這樣的話特別適合這場合說，不過大同可能不太同意就是了。

媒體一時鴉雀無聲，只剩眼球在轉動，盯著他們似動物園的標本。但蕭敬騰才不管他們心中轉動著什麼奸狡的小心思，會編什麼樣的新故事。只要故事內容不再是大同跟新婚的fi糾纏不清就好了。

二人相繼於訪客名冊上熟悉的簽上名字，蕭敬騰緊張的湊上前去看座位圖，繼而會心一笑，拉著大同很快找到安排相偕的位置坐下，頗有興致的把玩起裝了葡萄酒的高腳杯。

“大同，你說，這個好不好喝的。”

大同又慣性的生悶氣，身子弓起來微偏向離自己較遠的方向，心不在焉的看向門外，好像在等誰的救援。但每當有半熟不熟的人朝這邊打招呼時他總是挪著半邊身子，尷尬的僵在半蹲半坐之間，沒法出去搭訕閒聊，磨蹭著矛盾得要死。

“你自己可以試試。”方大同不看他，聲音壓得悶悶的，猶豫在出去當只不稱職的花蝴蝶，還是坐在這跟他大眼瞪小眼比較殺時間。

這種想要離開又怕把場面搞僵的小彆扭每次都能被蕭敬騰一眼看穿。

“我不喝酒的嘛。”蕭敬騰把聲音放軟哼哼唧唧的，又湊近了一些，對於好友這種低程度的生氣，他向來是只要跟他對視，看著他的小眼珠說些無聊話就可以化解的。

“我也不喝。”豈料大同心中有刺，不輕易妥協，說完就默默抓起餐巾鋪在腿上開始張羅些小事，暗示話題就此結束。

燈光緩緩暗下來，小巧精緻的主臺陡然亮起來，音樂輕柔流瀉而出，眾賓客歡呼拍掌，婚宴要正式開始了，蕭敬騰輕咬下唇。如果等新人都上了臺，大同就會藉機把目光全灌輸在婚宴環節上，不會再搭理自己。思前想後，還是決定坦白從寬。一整場都不說話太鬱悶了。

蕭敬騰眼晴轉一圈，帶些小孩子口吻的甜甜語氣說到

“好啦好啦，我…就是想跟你說說話而已…..大同..我好想你呐..”

他是真的好想他。

幾乎要思念得把家中的鳥誤認成相思雀的地步。

肯定就是牠們天天唱歌搞的鬼，不然我哪會如此癡纏啊。

方大同好像被這句過於甜膩或說是輕挑的話按中了開關，忍隱不下那口悶氣，終於還是苦口婆心的說起道理來。

“敬騰，剛才你不該那樣的。”

“你為什麼要戳穿是宣傳策略？他們一定會亂寫，公司會追究下來的。”

“還有，你…可不可以不要繼續這樣在媒體面前表現的太親密…你這樣..跟讓他們寫我與fi的緋聞有什麼差別麼…”

方大同輕聲說著，手指不停在桌面沿著高腳杯低落的水跡裏輕劃，大概是感到不安下意識要做些小動作排解緊張。可是如此一來卻顯示出他沒有下足力度，欲蓋彌彰的動靜及不確定讓氣勢都弱掉了，話中的意思打在他身上就像泡綿，蕭敬騰揮揮手瀟灑的說

“知道了。你是怕公司怪？都我來擔就好啦。跟你沒關係。”

如果公司怪罪下來，如何也論不到大同來擔，說錯話的是自己，天塌下來有他撐著。

令蕭敬騰在意的還是老話題，為什麼他跟FI傳足七八年緋聞，人前人後都親暱無比就甘之如飴，但自己看不過眼傳媒的迫逼替他出頭就要被怪責吶。

還問他這樣跟記者寫他跟FI有什麼分別?真敢說啊。分別當然是他跟FI的愛情是假的，而與自己的卻是...真的啊。

他對真相很坦然，也不介意被寫出來，大同這樣也想不明白嗎。

“至於fi，你真的比較寧願繼續跟她傳一輩子緋聞？哪怕她成有夫之婦了？大同，你可真偉大啊…寧可這樣，也要裝作一本正經的跟我劃清界限？”

蕭敬騰撇撇嘴，惱怒的話就很順暢的滑出來了。家人也常說他言詞有時太犀利，但他真管不住嘴。都怪大同處處維護著紅顏知己，寧願跟有夫之婦繼續當紙上情侶也不願接近自己多一公分。

他就只想大同好好做音樂啊，扯上緋聞對他的專輯跟理想是種困擾吧。以前FI未結婚，他能理解公司的宣傳做法，想引起更多八卦者的關注，從而增加人氣。可如今FI都嫁人了還用老招太過份了。自己仗義幫忙，FI知道後說不定會親自感激自己吶，這個死腦筋的大同倒是處處裹足不前，以前緋聞傳得沸沸揚揚連家人都誤信為真倒也不介意，如今只是嗆一下聲、有可能跟自己被扯一塊上報就生氣。

他最恨的就是從不平衡的天秤了。

你何時才要為我的那邊加注碼吶。我等得心累了。

正忿忿不平當中，想不到大同還有話要蹦出來

“好吧。你什麼都不怕，你比較紅，想說什麼都沒問題，不會有人為難你，你任性你的，不要再干涉我的事了，我身不由己的。”

比較紅、任性、不要再干涉。這些話對蕭敬騰來說都是炸彈、都是浸滿了油的火柴，只等他發火把場面點燃成又一筆的吵架新紀錄。大同明知道他剛才生氣的點全然不在事業的得失上。而最能徹底激怒他的方法就是眨低自己、抬高「新天王蕭敬騰」這身份，說些言不由衷的話，故意把距離隔開。

可是，大同你知道為什麼你的委曲求全、把自己踩低最能讓我生氣。

你知道為什麼隔開距離最讓我發火嗎。

只要你願意稍微想一想就不會說出如此傷人的話了。

一陣鼻酸湧上來把火都撲滅了，他如今只想喝酒而已。

氣氛沈靜得可怕，眼見大同被人群拱上了臺去，鬧著要他給fi獻歌一首。他下意識的抬手傾向他想摁回去。平常這些無謂的起哄他也是第一時間幫困窘的大同解圍的，可是回心想想，說不定大同很樂意上臺獻唱呢，畢竟他如今最避諱跟自己扯上關係了。哼。

自己也無謂當這回醜人自討沒趣了吧。於是他的手一轉向端起了紅酒杯，放在嘴邊細細的啜起來。他就是要任性，就是要喝酒，誰也管不著。

“但我有我知己~陪我走過四季~還有什麼在這一生~渴~求~~….好不容易~~好不容易…愛到你~~…..”

頭壓得低低的拼命灌甜苦飲料，心懷也舒服了些。大同的歌聲和酒吞下很順喉。

開始混沌的腦袋中湧過很多往事、心頭千種情緒在紛擾。

身邊的人打招呼也給自己敷衍過去了，他只是在感受歌詞中的濃情蜜意。

想著，為什麼這樣溫柔的人卻給不了我那麼溫柔的愛呢。

他真想好好愛惜這纖細的男人啊，可自己的刺好像...總會不小心傷著他。

剛才的怒火跟不滿被歌聲壓縮成悶氣，仍是沈重得他腰直不起來。

“大同…謝謝你….有你這樣的知己真的好不容易….”

一曲唱畢，FI感動的撲入大同懷中呢喃感謝。

他緊張的抬頭看，竟見一向冷靜的大同也被氣氛感染到，鼻尖跟眼晴輕微泛紅，雙手不自在的輕按在FI的肩膀上，寵愛有加的輕拍。好像想藉此鎮靜情緒。

“大同，其實我好擔心你呐，都不知道你究竟喜歡怎樣的，千萬不要孤獨終老呢..我會心疼死的。”fi哽咽著說著，除了擔憂跟感動，就只有深諳內情的他聽得出來，當中也含有對於大同多年不解風情的抱怨，其中的痛苦跟傷痕也許只有同病相憐的自己才看到。

他忽然感慨，這樣堅強的追求跟勇敢的放棄的女孩，自己有什麼好嫉妒的。他其實是羡慕這女孩的果敢居多吧。如此想來，剛才因為一些過氣的緋聞而大發雷霆的自己真的好沒風度，即便在FI要出嫁的大好日子都還在嘔氣她跟大同有多好。一時間就覺得自己，還蠻幼稚的。

其實他的處事...真的不夠大同成熟吧...

自己在對大同如此重要的日子上也亂發脾氣，肯定令他很失望了。

我應該對他更好，來接近他，而不是把他推得更遠的。

“fi…恭喜你，你會很幸福的，真的，很羡慕你..”趁著大同跟FI喃喃說話的時候，他悄悄跟著湧向舞臺鼓掌起哄道賀的人群移到了離他很近很很近的地方，雙手抱臂的凝視激動好友。哈，真哭囉，別人不知道還以為妳在嫁女兒吶。

將舞臺交還給新人，方大同似乎哭得有些疲累，兩手揉起微腫通紅的眼晴，繼而抬頭很尷尬的對自己微笑，沙啞的聲音說“啊…好丟人，太激動了…”

這種鋪墊下臺階的說話方式蕭敬騰很熟悉，他只要準確的接好，再說個笑話，就能化干戈為玉帛了，可是如今他想說的是其他。是更內心的話。

他溫柔的看著哭得臉上淚痕滿布，身上穿端正黑西裝的好友，忍不住輕說

“大同，你剛剛唱的很好聽。很入迷….而且..今天你穿這樣令我很想結婚…”

“啊？….喔….謝謝….”

大同頓了幾秒，帶點無措的瞄他一眼。好像在看什麼稀奇的魔術似的，可能他真把自己忽熱忽冷的情緒變遷當魔術了吧。畢竟自己少有柔情時候，他一定不習慣。

咦，不對啊，他也曾在大同在爆肺的時候來香港不眠不休的照顧他啊。那時候擔心得要命，每天跑去問醫生康復情況，甚至還跟那層樓的護士混熟了吶。每到吃飯的時候怕他吃不慣醫院的膳食，還特地走幾條街去買紅豆粥給他暖胃呢。那時他都溫柔得可以滴出水了吶。想想一個寵溺女朋友的絕世好男人也不過這樣吧，這已成為了他最值得驕傲的事蹟之一，大同現在怎可以拿一副活見鬼的神情來看自己吶。

蕭敬騰決定再接再厲

“大同…你什麼時候唱那首歌給我啊..”

“…呃..隨時都可以的啊,你想聽的話…那個..敬騰啊..剛剛我說話有些重了…對不…”

察覺大同又自然的想要為自己的小過失一一道歉，蕭敬騰忙不迭阻止他。畢竟這件事自己是錯得比較多，怎可以安心接受這道歉呢。而且他現在想說的事是更重要的、非常重要的事。

“我不是指隨便唱唱啊，我是說，你什麼時候..可以專門，只，一心一意，將歌裏的意思…唱給我聽…”

看大同一臉疑惑。蕭敬騰開始懷疑起自己的表達能力了。他平常要說句完整句子也蠻花心思的，如今要說出來整段來，可能更詞不達意了吧。可是他得努力想把心中話表達清楚。省話的老毛病不可以再發作了。

他苦惱的皺眉，注視大同臉上細微的表情變化，續說

“就….大同…”

“我的意思是….其實你也可以的….”

“可以…什麼….”

大同的頭低低的，不知道在想什麼。

“…可以…很幸福….跟我在一起的話…你不用羡慕fi的…”

我也可以給你比FI更多更多更多的幸福。所以你不用羡慕她的。

有我在，你就永遠不必擔心愛不夠用。

終於認真無比的說完了，蕭敬騰心中的大石下地，輕呼口氣。總算是把告白都坦率的說了一次完整的，而不再是瘋瘋癲癲的或毛手毛腳的那種耍賴的方式。

其實自己也說得滿不錯，蠻深情的嘛。

蕭敬騰緊張不已的握緊雙手，等待大同給他個感動的擁抱。

大同盯著地板沉默了半天，最後只是擠出一句

“敬騰，你喝酒了…醉了吧…今天住我家啰..送你回去..”

蕭敬騰呆在原地，過了好久才意識到自己很莊重的表白被方大同溫柔的化解掉，雪泥鴻爪還不留痕跡，似雨水在陽光下蒸發得無影無蹤。他可是天天對著彩虹糖傾訴難以啟齒的心事，再把它拎來香港送他的。跟大同吵架之後他天每良心不安，好不容易才逮到機會推了好幾個通告來找他。

他原來以為大同也有同樣的心情。

他本想像大同就像藏在岩石中的鑽，只要用熱情去燃燒，用火和著愛來打磨敲撃，總有天會拯救出他封印璀璨的心。怎料他就是岩石本身，如打磨也只有細微火花，即使看得到卻抓不牢，只能唏噓守望著。

而且這塊頑石隨歲月愈磨愈蝕，用盡方法也不能挖出核心的柔軟部份。

他一時無比氣餒。

一路無話，

蕭敬騰緊抱的的背包中還有滿滿的彩虹糖罐，原來沒心思偷吃是為怕大同吃少了，而自己最想看就是大同吃糖果時候幸福又好玩的表情。怎麼能因為吃走了一顆而少了個機會吶。

沒有方大同這麼彆扭又討自己歡心的人在一米之內，什麼七彩繽紛的東西都毫無吸引力，世界都好像沒有顏色了，他渴求的所有絢麗都鎖在大同手中，只有他說給，他才能擁有。

他那麼無助，只能醉酒的躺在床上哀求著

“大同，我是認真的耶…你真的不要考慮一下跟我在一起嘛？會很幸福的，我會讓著你的..再不與你吵呐…蔬菜也會多吃，不惹事…”

好像喝的紅酒有點起反應，蕭敬騰昏頭轉向說了很多承諾，喃喃自語，手亂揮舞好想抓住一絲溫暖要抓住大同的手臂，卻被靈巧的閃開了。

“你醉了…先睡會吧..我還要去錄音室…早上會給你帶早餐回來.”

方大同說完這句便快速閃出了房間。

大同，我很認真啊。

你真的可以與我在一起，難道我們不是最有默契的麼。

與我一起， 我不再那麼沖了，我絕對不會凶人也會改掉壞脾氣，就算多麼不爽也會妥協，我答應你以後早睡早起吶，而且即使討厭也會吃多些綠色的東西。

我會很愛護你的，你有什麼煩惱都幫你想方法，誰想要利用你、讓你不能專心做音樂我都擋下來，假日時我會駕車帶你四處看風景散心，接送你回家也幫你買早餐。

為什麼你不想要光明正大的掛上"在一起”的名牌，讓親友來祝福我們呢，我受夠了你不屬於我、隨時會離開的不安全感了。我們愛得低調些不被記者揭穿就沒問題了吧。

我們那麼合拍，你還想浪費多少時日來玩拉扯的遊戲，我在你眼眸中明明看出了對我的依賴啊。如果四季也得分隔異地的思念彼此，猜測心意不是很蠢嗎。我們應該快些黏在一起看四時的變換，這樣看著春去秋來，看一年又一年的輪轉，很快就相伴一生了。

我不年輕了，再多過幾個四季，我真怕失去了勇氣。

**** ****

****September** ** ****(Khalil)** **

****

—•等不到天黑 不敢凋謝的花蕾 綠葉在跟隨

放開刺痛的滋味 今後不再怕天明 我想只是害怕清醒•—

這個秋天來得一點也不爽快。遲緩拖拉，閃爍不清，就像方大同習慣曖昧的性格。

綿綿的秋雨淅淅瀝瀝，好似將窗臺都下漏水了一般，整夜整夜在耳邊叮咚，低沉的像是受委屈的嗚咽，連幾月前好友種在隔板上的盆栽花葉下都浸泡著水汽，蔫蔫得輕顫著，就像早就醒來卻依然賴在床上的人此時的心情。

他這次是逃回香港的。

在方大同的記憶中，他很少，甚至是從未曾做過如此決絕到有些傷人的事情。幾周後的早晨，他一把抓起響了無數次仍不休止的電話時，仍然在懷疑那天沖出更衣室後打包了換洗衣物就往機場跑的人是不是自己。

暈乎乎的坐在了飛機裏，腦中還不停在回蕩著蕭敬騰敷上嘴唇那一霎的驚惶，還有那句“現在也沒有差嗎” 。

為什麼，要一直逼著他。

蕭敬騰一直緊追在他身後，執拗又任性的要求，用語言，用物質，用擁抱，用親吻，不停的要求方大同，說你愛我，說你很愛很愛我，說你沒有我就不能活。

方大同沮喪的發現，事實確實是如此。但他不能像好友那樣坦然，坦然到…有些輕率。

甚至在蕭敬騰吻上他的那一秒，他還不自信不確定的聽見自己的心小聲的在問：敬騰，是因為我剛好在你身邊吧。如果是別人，對你好的話，朋友也可變成你口中的“喜歡”的對吧。

如果這樣的話，那我還寧願與你當朋友。永遠便不會被更新鮮的人和更有趣的事情取代了我在你心中的位置。他很清楚自己在怕什麼。他不怕蕭敬騰不喜歡自己，他知道那孩子氣又熱情的人不會掩飾喜好，雖然好友還從未正面與他攤牌過。他只是怕，蕭敬騰沒他聲稱和以為的那樣喜歡自己，更可怕的是，蕭敬騰覺得自己已經很喜歡了，不能再喜歡了。

敬騰的人緣太好，男男女女，動不動就會平淡認真說出，“我很喜歡他啊”這樣的話來。方大同自覺的將自己劃入了被喜歡的人群中，其中之一。

他覺得那突然襲來的吻和敬騰眼中的怒火悲傷只是因為自己私心的離他太近了，佔據了他去與其他朋友維繫關係的時間，他才會將所有的情緒陡然都轉嫁到自己身上來。

這樣看來，自己的躲避其實是很虛偽和卑鄙的。

明明就是自己偷了敬騰的時間和精力，騙來的一點愛靠近的時候，又像沒准備好一般迅速的逃開了。

可他不想要越界，一旦陷入了戀愛的關係，一切就都不好輕鬆自然的維繫了，總是會斤斤計較，在意的多了，過渡干涉了對方的人生，矛盾也會多，一直累積到多熾烈的火都熄滅掉。

方大同有些自嘲，自己不論做的多狠多絕，都會輸了好友一截。這次也一樣。

在飛機起飛前，他掏出手機，發現無數個追蹤他的未接來電，翻閱了半天，只看到敬騰的一條短信。簡簡單單的幾個字，甚是輕鬆，仿佛幾小時前他親吻的是木頭。

“你在哪？回來。”

方大同心裏莫名一疼，飛速按下“我回去香港了”發送了出去。他本打算好友會直接將電話回撥過來聽他的解釋，他甚至已經打好腹稿，說臨時有通告云云，還要故作輕鬆的說讓他保重身體。

可是並沒有什麼電話。

短信隔了很久，久到方大同被催了幾次關機：“哦。”

哦。

敬騰，哦，是什麼意思。

喉嚨有些發緊，自己真是奇怪的人，受不了別人靠太近，亦受不了被人如此輕描淡寫的帶過，像是太累人的包袱般敷衍。

不知道為何，他突然就不想要走了。如果，敬騰留他的話。

“敬騰，我忘了帶上彩虹糖。”

按下發送鍵，他想像著按照好友的性格幾種可能的回復。

“等著，我給你送來。”

或者，“那你回來拿。”或者，最直接的，“東西都沒收齊，走什麼走，我來接你，站在機場別亂跑呐”…..

總是，不管是哪一種，他都能很快見到敬騰，然後他們可以裝作什麼都沒發生，談笑風生的一起做晚飯。

敬騰一定能看出，方大同後悔扭頭就走了，但不會逼他承認。

都是忘帶彩虹糖的錯。不是其他。

但這次，哪一種答案都沒有命中紅心。

“看到了，我會替你吃完的。”

這句回復和沒電支撐的手機螢幕一道暗淡了下去。

“喂…”方大同極不情願的答了電話。

“大同？我是fi！你躲在哪里去啦？”

“能去哪…在家啊.”方大同垂下頭，想著蕭敬騰似乎一直沒有與自己聯繫。

“喔。大同，我想問你件事情。”

“嗯？”

“….就是…你有邀請蕭敬騰一同來我週末的婚禮麼？”

“哈？我？邀請誰？”方大同有些懵了。Fi這周某結婚沒錯，他都已經準備好了禮物，致辭，表演和禮服，可是，他怎會去幫fi邀請客人的？還是蕭敬騰….他心知自己的兩個好友之間關係並不和諧，互相有些不待見的意味，因此自己一直都在其中小心翼翼的維持，斡旋，儘量不談及。

“哼。我就知道。你怎麼會是這種管閒事的人的。”

“fi怎麼了麼？”

“今天早上接到你男朋友的電話，笑嘻嘻的問祝賀我新婚，還一直追問我想要什麼禮物，他可以在臺灣買，還說，是你告訴他婚訊的，邀請他一定一起來。”

“怎…怎麼會…”大同一時語塞，不懂好友又在玩什麼把戲。

上次明明流露出想被挽留的意思卻被蕭敬騰冷淡淡的忽略帶過，他以為他們可以借著那次的契機冷卻下來，然後再慢慢恢復到之前正常的來往，不再有那些冥想和悸動，就是兩個音樂上惺惺相惜的好友。

不干涉生活，不干擾思想。

不會隨便被身邊的人笑的一臉曖昧，調侃說，“你男朋友”。

不過從fi口中聽見這樣的稱謂，方大同已經習慣了。

“好啦，你也別多想了。他想來就來吧。不過，你到時候可得看住他，別喝醉了把新郎看成你，要來搶婚砸了我的場。我可只準備結這一次婚的，可不能被你們鬧彆扭給毀了。”

“fi…我們沒鬧彆扭….他不會那麼幼稚的啦…”方大同咬著嘴唇開解著，心驚怎麼多時不見的fi也知道他們…

“方大同，你跟我還裝？他來不就是想見你麼。順便慶賀一下我這個老不死的’情敵’，終於掃清路障了。不直接找你，而且，你現在不是還應該待在臺灣跟他一起才對？提前這麼多天回來，假也不休了，誰也不搭理，就悶在家裏，是不是都愁的長青苔了啊？”

喔…..原來，我們鬧彆扭是這麼明顯的噢。

方大同還以為沒有人知道的。

原來，他們已經不知不覺這麼高調了。

不對，應該說，方大同不知不覺就被蕭敬騰帶到了聚光燈下麵，這該死的高調。

不管了。

來就來吧。一起去道賀而已，他還想怎麼樣呢。

方大同還是懷了忐忑的心情步入fi的婚宴現場的。

不太喜歡熱鬧的他一進門就被允許入內的媒體長槍短跑的圍住了，一連串“緋聞女友結婚，你不是新郎會不會黯然神傷”之類的問題從四面八方轟炸他，他站在半圓圈的中間不知所措，將手緊張的插進褲兜裏面，臉色刷的就白了，還訕訕的維持著禮貌性的微笑。

他突然想起好友曾經嘲笑他，出道比自己早，年齡比自己大，可一遇上人多的地方或者激烈的媒體就驚得更剛出生就被拎出溫暖窩的小羊羔一般。

他還記得自己每次都回敬一個作嘔的嫌棄眼神。

可現在，他又被逼到牆角裏了。

正默默哀歎來得太早時，人堆裏突然伸進來一只手，緊緊扣住了方大同的手腕，只一拎就帶他突圍了人牆。

“誒！蕭敬騰！”

“蕭敬騰，蕭敬騰！等一等，我們正在做訪問！”

“你怎麼會出現在fi的婚禮？是不請自來的嗎？”

“請問你是和方大同一起來的麼？”

“你們究竟是什麼關係..”

這些問題就要炸翻了方大同的腦子時，一直沉默拖著他往前走的人驟然停下了腳步，害他憑著慣性一下子便撞了上去。

“唔！”

“你沒事吧，痛不痛。”蕭敬騰旁若無人的扭頭查看方大同裝上自己的地方染起了些些紅暈，居然還伸出指腹做出要揉一揉舒緩疼痛的姿勢。

方大同缺氧的腦子一下反應過來，身子一歪，閃過了伸過來的大手，蕭敬騰尷尬的頓了頓，將手收回口袋中，但這微妙的一躲一閃還是吸引了一陣交頭接耳和刺眼的閃光燈。

“你們別搞錯對象了。今天的主角是fi和她老公，你們追著方大同訪問什麼？”

他聽見好友沖媒體直言不諱，有些尷尬的拉了拉他的衣角。

算了啦，不要得罪媒體。

可蕭敬騰並沒有停下來的意思，繼續不爽的壓著嗓門說著：

“你們不要再煩他做音樂了，也不要再一直緋聞男友的叫了，他也要談戀愛結婚的好嗎？fi 已經結婚了，他最多是個過期的宣傳捆綁，你們別白費心思了，散了吧。”

這一番話驚得方大同有些磕巴，一時完全說不出話來。

媒體帶著狐疑的眼神上上下下的打量囂張的蕭敬騰，和他緊緊拽著方大同的手，心裏琢磨著回去如何歪曲他剛剛講的話，可以做個大稿子了，便悻悻然作鳥獸散。

蕭敬騰若無其事的拉著方大同找了位置坐下，頗有興致的把玩起裝了葡萄酒的高腳杯。

“大同，你說，這個好不好喝的。”

“你自己可以試試。”方大同不看他，有些悶悶的，心裏還在怦怦的響著，剛才蕭敬騰說的話，他一輩子也不可能對媒體說出來的。

“我不喝酒的嘛。”蕭敬騰哼哼唧唧，又湊近了一些。

“我也不喝。”方大同說完便不再做聲，頗有話題就此結束的意味。

“好啦好啦，我…就是想跟你說說話而已…..大同..我好想你呐..”

此時的方大同根本沒有多餘的心思去關注好友講著這甜膩的話時又帶了怎麼樣的表情，他的思維才從剛才的混亂裏清醒了一點，便直接忽略了那句“我好想你”硬邦邦的甩出一句：“敬騰，剛才你不該那樣的。”

“你為什麼要戳穿是宣傳策略？他們一定會亂寫，公司會追究下來的。”

“還有，你…可不可以不要繼續這樣在媒體面前表現的太親密…你這樣..跟讓他們寫我與fi的緋聞有什麼差別麼…”

方大同輕聲說著，手指不停在桌面沿著高腳杯低落的水跡裏輕劃，無意識就塗成了J的形狀，趕緊用掌心胡亂抹掉。

“知道了。你是怕公司怪？都我來擔就好啦。跟你沒關係。”

“至於fi，你真的比較寧願繼續跟她傳一輩子緋聞？哪怕她成有夫之婦了？大同，你可真偉大啊…寧可這樣，也要裝作一本正經的跟我劃清界限？”

方大同不懂為什麼這樣的話從蕭敬騰口中說出來，總是會比自己多了百倍的殺傷力，也許真是唱rock人的優勢。

他想要解釋，他不是那個意思。

他是擔心影響到蕭敬騰的演藝事業，擔心把蕭敬騰捲進這些緋聞的是是非非裏面，他自己已經受夠了這些，不想要敬騰再經受一遭，敬騰，應該好好做音樂的。沒必要因為自己這些習以為常的破事讓他分心。

但聽到蕭敬騰言語中滿滿的不解和流露的嘲弄語調，他就什麼都說不出口了。好累，不想要解釋。

你就當做我偉大好了。當做我害怕公司不籌錢給我發片也行。反正你眼中我就是自私怕事的膽小鬼麼。

於是，他只擠出了一句不服輸的回敬：“好吧.你什麼都不怕，你比較紅，想說什麼都沒問題，不會有人為難你，你任性你的，不要再干涉我的事了，我身不由己的。”

蕭敬騰，你…不要太霸道，太瞧不起人，不是只有你會為別人著想熱心腸的。說完，還來不及等到好友發怒或者直接走人，方大同便被人群拱上了臺去，鬧著要他給fi獻歌一首。他正想要逃離著緊繃的氣氛，便默許的起身，眼角瞥見好友似乎不安分的動了動，有些像把自己直接按回去座位的趨勢，手卻轉向端起了紅酒杯，還放在嘴邊啜飲起來。

明明不能喝酒的。

方大同心裏又止不住的顫動了一下，想將就被奪下來已經來不及。

而且，現在，似乎沒有立場這麼做。都說互不干涉了。

“但我有我知己~陪我走過四季~還有什麼在這一生~渴~求~~….好不容易~~好不容易…愛到你~~…..”

唱歌的時候，方大同總是忍不住用眼角餘光瞟坐在臺側面的蕭敬騰，可他似乎根本沒有往這邊看一眼。低著頭 ，不知道在幹什麼，旁邊有人與他打招呼也愛理不理的樣子，如此的光景，說他對新人沒意見都沒有人會信了。

“大同…謝謝你….有你這樣的知己真的好不容易….”fi畢竟女孩子眼淺，撇開身旁的愛人一下子撲到大同懷中，感動的啜泣起來。

方大同也感慨萬千，雖然這麼多年一直被迫傳緋聞，但是他還是很珍視和fi的友情的，也很感激fi當年對自己的幫扶，現在看到fi終於有了好歸宿，他也禁不住鼻頭酸酸的，眼底紅的像兔子。

“大同，其實我好擔心你呐，都不知道你究竟喜歡怎樣的，千萬不要孤獨終老呢..我會心疼死的。”fi哽咽著說著，除了擔憂感動，還有些隱匿的悲傷。大同，你拒絕我不止一次了呢，雖然都裝作開玩笑的樣子，可你真的不懂女孩子的心思啊…你究竟要怎樣的人陪你過四季的呢大同…

方大同顯然沒有讀出fi眼中複雜的情緒，於是他只是輕輕回抱了fi，

“fi…恭喜你，你會很幸福的，真的，很羡慕你..”大同喃喃說著，抬眼看見蕭敬騰不知道什麼時候跟著湧向舞臺鼓掌起哄道賀的人群移到了離自己很近很近的地方，正將雙臂環抱在胸前，注視自己的眼神突然又柔和起來，和剛才生氣時候的冷冽天差地別。

將舞臺交還給新人，方大同哭得有些疲累，揉一揉紅腫的眼睛，不好意思的朝等在一邊的好友笑笑：“啊…好丟人，太激動了…”

他原以為蕭敬騰還會一如既往的開自己的玩笑，女友結婚新郎不是你當然要好好哭一哭之類的。可是，他卻只聽見好友用很低很柔的嗓音說：

“大同，你剛剛唱的很好聽。很入迷….而且..今天你穿這樣令我很想結婚…”

“啊？….喔….謝謝….”和自己習慣了不溫不火不一樣，蕭敬騰這樣熾烈大喇喇的人一時間溫柔低沉起來，總是有種反差太大的感覺，太溫柔的他，讓方大同有些無措。

他記得蕭敬騰曾在自己爆肺的時候不眠不休照顧了幾日，有一次趴在自己病床上仰著臉跟自己說“媒體歌迷都說我看上去是很會寵溺自己女朋友的人，大同，你覺得呢”。方大同記得自己當時很誇張的將口中的紅豆粥噴了出來，哪里有如此自戀的人呐。但現在聽著蕭敬騰如此說話，看他深深 望著自己的眉眼，他好想要重新回答一遍那個問題，很認真的說，我也是這麼認為的。

“大同…你什麼時候唱那首歌給我啊..”

“…呃..隨時都可以的啊,你想聽的話…那個..敬騰啊..剛剛我說話有些重了…對不…”

“我不是指隨便唱唱啊，我是說，你什麼時候..可以專門，只，一心一意，將歌裏的意思…唱給我聽…”方大同想要為自己剛剛說的什麼“比較紅”“不要再管我”之類的話道個歉，好像不該如此對待好友的關心，雖然有些不合時宜，但蕭敬騰卻似乎根本忘了剛才的事，也沒興趣聽他的對不起，只專注的講完自己的話。

還苦惱的皺一皺眉，像在思考自己有沒有表達很清楚。

方大同似乎有些聽懂了好友艱難的說著什麼，卻默默沒有做聲，他不知道如何說。

“就….大同…” 蕭敬騰看他茫然的低下臉去，便想要嘗試說的更明白一些：

“我的意思是….其實你也可以的….”

“可以…什麼….”

“…可以…很幸福….跟我在一起的話…你不用羡慕fi的…”終於說出來了，方大同可以一眼看出蕭敬騰的如釋重負。

雖然平時鬧騰的要命，口無遮攔，可這樣正經深情的講告白的話，還是第一次。完全是不一樣的感覺，面對多熟悉的人都會緊張。

“敬騰，你喝酒了…醉了吧…今天住我家啰..送你回去..”

方大同沉默了半天，顧左右而言他。蕭敬騰不再開玩笑了，不再瘋瘋癲癲的，不再毛手毛腳的，這樣認真的望著自己，說著好像可以天荒地老的話，他一下子就不適應，不知道如何輕巧的拒絕或者推脫了。他倒寧願蕭敬騰再任性些，孩子氣些，也不要這樣用快著火的眼神炙烤自己的每一寸皮膚。

方大同知道，在蕭敬騰的心裏，自己就是木頭，而他是熊熊燃燒的火，只要持續的燃燒，只要緊緊靠過來，就一定能夠點燃了木頭，邀請他一起在火焰裏盡情共舞。

可方大同不知道該要如何告訴他，自己多害怕燃燒的太快太徹底，只留下漆黑的灰燼。

不管那固執是多不近人情，他都沒忘記自己不是木頭，而是鐵，遇火的話，只會愈淬愈鋼。

一路無話，蕭敬騰很受不了自己很莊重的表白被方大同溫柔的化解掉，雪泥鴻爪還不留痕跡，他可是專程帶著滿滿的彩虹糖罐趕來香港找他的。賭氣不去機場找他之後，他天天都在想他，都在後悔，糖果一粒也沒有心思吃。

本來，他就只想要看方大同吃糖果時候幸福又好玩的表情。沒有方大同這麼彆扭又討自己歡心的人在一米之內，什麼七彩繽紛的東西都毫無吸引力。不然，他為何要死皮賴臉的蹭fi的婚宴。

“大同，我是認真的耶…你真的不要考慮一下跟我在一起嘛？會很幸福的，我會讓著你的..再不與你吵呐…蔬菜也會多吃，不惹事…”

好像喝的紅酒有點起反應，蕭敬騰被方大同蓋在被子下麵還不停的喃喃自語，手亂揮舞想要抓住大同的手臂，卻被靈巧的閃開了。

“你醉了…先睡會吧..我還要去錄音室…早上會給你帶早餐回來.”

方大同用眼鏡框擋住自己有些潮濕的眼窩，轉身閃出了房間。

敬騰，我也是認真的。

我們不能在一起，也不適合在一起。

不與我一起， 你也還是要改掉壞脾氣，少吵架惹事，多吃蔬菜早睡覺，我不與你一起，也還是會送你回家，幫你買好早餐，給你蓋好被子。

為什麼，一定要掛上“在一起”的名牌，讓你我像是殉道一般被閃光燈追著趕著，被我們的矛盾棱角，瑣碎小事，雞毛蒜皮耗盡了心力，然後很快歸於陌生呢。

敬騰，你好像跟我表白了。但是，對不起，我還不想要做這樣的改變。

我們好似真的很合拍，但截然不同的六月和十二月總要隔著半年的距離，才能相安無事，一年又一年的輪轉，輪轉個十年百年不休，而不只是痛快淋漓的兩三刻。


	5. October

****October** ** ****(Jam)** **

****

—•是要一點膽量 還是真的要對生活感到煩 天臺望下的窗 又有那扇抱著滿足入夢鄉•—

十月，香港天時陰淡、卻還算不上很冷。至少比臺灣溫和得多了，蕭敬騰寫意悠閒的躺在沙發上想。

空氣中不間斷的響起吼吼吼，那猶如引擎咆哮般的勁風聲音並非從窗外鑽入，而是從客廳的地板處傳來的。大同正在握持著吸塵機的長柄，彎身打掃;而他就負責:咬著棒棒糖，很努力的看被擋了一半的港劇以及、擋死電視的罪魁禍首小屁股。

比較起情節緊湊的港劇，其實他更愛看那包裹在牛仔褲下幹扁得像塊紙板的細臀。因為大同要龜毛執著的吸取每一顆小小塵埃而盡力改變角度，所以窄腰跟長腿也會有致的跟隨弧線而起伏著，他裝作漫不經心的看，其實專注萬分，似在看模特兒示範居家服裝show一樣好玩。最有趣就是大同帶著糾結辛苦的表情走來，要想吸沙發下的塵埃，自己則把雙腳卷縮起來擱上沙發又放下，卷起來、放下、存心阻礙，欣賞他懊惱又很難開口的神態。

離告白有十多天了。

告白隔天大同就像沒事人般買好早餐回來張羅，喚頭痛得快爆炸的自己起床吃。

晨早看到彩虹糖罐就擱在床邊的床頭櫃上，很醒目。存放位置跟在臺灣家中存放的一樣。像在告訴他，所有恰如從前。

走出房間，看到在陽光下迎接自己的笑容那麼緊張、又好看。

他看著、看著，那條抽起來發瘋的神經就軟化了。好吧，暫時不逼迫他。

他只是不想那僵硬擠出來的笑容更崩潰了，有點捨不得。

於是大同沒提及，告白者只好表現得比被告白者更不在乎。

如今他倆的相處模式、情感濃度又像海潚後降回平均水平線的汪洋般平靜無波，只要小心點別踢下小石子，就不會泛起擾亂心臟的漣漪。

「唏，大同。」

「嗯?」辛苦打掃的微喘氣息，有濕潤的感覺。

「你的屁股很扁耶，又沒有比電視劇好看，麻煩讓讓。」

說白了，他心中的圓方已經開始地殼板塊移動，又在蘊釀暗湧了，暗流癢癢。

他很賤的伸長腳尖輕踢他腰側，大有暗示他到別處涼快的味道。

大同抬頭瞄他一眼，鏡框已因汗水而滑下鼻樑，額邊晶瑩閃亮。

蕭敬騰翹起二郎腿，「你的屁股那有我的翹吶，別擋在面前礙眼嘛。」

被虧的好友想了想，最後默默移開，說了句「...我是不會跟你去鍛鍊的。」

然後又埋頭苦幹。

咦!!!?什麼鍛鍊?屁股如何練?

呆在當場的蕭敬騰想了會才明白。

他每次看到大同臉色蒼白又整天抱著吉他就說「你這樣虛不行啦，快跟我運動去鍛鍊身體」。上星期大同抽著購物袋幾乎整個人被重量拖垮他好像也說了類似的話，勸大同跟自己去跑山練氣。對了、前天應該也有捏他手臂叨唸了太瘦了要舉下啞鈴。

原來這呆子有那麼不滿呀，嘖嘖，之前死不肯說出口。

只敢在這樣小的骨節眼偷偷反駁，那麼隱晦、悶悶不樂又那麼符合....他的性格。想到厚重的瀏海下不甘心噘起薄唇的表情，蕭敬騰大笑起來。

「哈哈哈，你這人怎會這樣、唉真受不了。」

怎會那麼的悶葫蘆又...可愛呢。

後半句他是當然不會說的。

如此曖昧的話大同聽不得，所以說不得。

他好像聽到轟隆隆的聲音底下一些被掩蓋得很細微的碎碎唸

「什麼這樣，是怎樣...」

蕭敬騰還在搖頭微笑，身旁的沙發布面忽然嗖扔過來一臺手機。

「還笑，有你電話。」大同撇撇嘴。

閃動的瑩幕顯示的名字是個重要人物，蕭敬騰如臨大敵、必恭必敬的按下接聽鍵，大同很體貼的關掉怒咆的機器轉頭去做其他家務了。

「小子，曾爸爸啦，沒打擾你吧?」

對邊傳來不鹹不淡的國語口音，嗓子尖細偏高，不仔細聽還是有點難懂的。但是那港式風味的國語不知怎的卻帶給他無比親切感。

「沒打擾，曾爸爸好。」

蕭敬騰不自覺轉了個比較端正的坐姿，就似跟這個老前輩直面對話般略帶緊張。雖然已合作了一部戲，但他還是未能甩開生澀感。

「嗯嗯，那好，盆栽下月中就在香港上畫，我想跟你討論一下來港宣傳的細節，節目訪談記者會那種我儘量空出來帶你跟娜娜去，大哥把你倆當金叵羅似的不會出什麼岔子的，不會讓八卦記者為難到你的，哈哈。」

「好、好，謝謝。」

「但可能...嗯得麻煩你提前來香港一遭，大哥帶你吃好東西，拍案宣傳的行程。就順便見見人，你知道大哥也認識一些行內的投資人、有興趣出錢開片子、或者談些公司代言，問我有沒什麼新人介紹我就說老蕭這小夥子真不錯，說到興頭上了，老人家想見見你，認識認識，交個朋友，沒什麼特別。可能大家合了眼緣，有合作機會吶。」

蕭敬騰雙眼一亮，感動於曾志偉的有心提攜，忙不迭點頭。

「好、謝謝曾爸爸。真的很...謝謝。」

「哎啊說什麼傻話。那你跟老闆考慮下，如果OK就下星期來香港好嗎?」

「其、其實我現在就在香港朋友家寄住。我都可以...」

「那麼恰巧啊?哈哈哈哈，太合時了!之前沒聽你提及有這樣熟的香港朋友啊?」

「就...是啊很熟的朋友...朋友...」他也不知道自己怎麼要結巴。

「好吶我就不八卦吶，看你結巴的。你也可以帶「家眷」來這飯局，很熟的那種，哈哈哈，吃個飯交個朋友。」

蕭敬騰瞄一眼呱噪的廚房，嘴畔逸起一抹微笑「喔......好，家眷嘛。」

蕭敬騰死纏難打的圍著大同打轉，說這「這飯局很突然啦，要談電影的宣傳細節，我又不諳粵語，不想麻煩公司的人飛過來」，終於以協助翻譯為藉口把大同騙倒，讓他皺著一張不情願的臉答應了。

當晚，蕭敬騰心想這飯局是曾爸爸精心安排的，一定不能穿得太隨便，幸好他帶了套悠閒西裝感覺蠻隆重的。穿戴整齊正在照全身鏡的當下，好友便穿著悠閒的牛仔褲踢恤從房間走出來。

可能大同認為自己的職責是個翻譯小助理，所以穿得很平凡。在看到自己的一身裝束時他沈靜了一會，惴惴不安的低頭盤算著什麼，神情糾結的踱了三小圈，腳跟慣性擦地快擦出窪來，最後還是一言不發的沖入房間中，需臾出來已換好了淡藍的悠閒西裝，調整衣擺說「可以出發了。」

蕭敬騰微笑，覺得他沒有喜歡錯這表面呆滯內心卻極纖細的男人。

大同肯定是怕穿得太簡便失禮了同行的自己，怕不熟的人有機會說閒話，說他帶來的人不尊重場合，所以立即換上配襯的服裝。

大同對自己那般照顧周全，當中怎麼可能沒有一絲情意啊。

無論如何，今晚在前輩的面前，他就是我的「家眷」了，嘿嘿。

「家眷」，真溫暖動聽的詞不是嗎。

準時到達包廂，曾爸爸熱情相迎，笑得很歡快。大同看到香港的重量級前輩時微愕，神情掩不下訝異，他原以為是這次主要跟華納高層及投資者吃飯，想不到迎來這些不熟悉的臉孔，而帶頭人竟是曾志偉大哥，他對這前輩的熟悉只限於看他主持的節目，根本沒談上幾句。

曾志偉是看慣風浪的老前輩了，看到這位被攜同出席的男孩只是微睜圓目，笑成蓮子蓉的甜膩口面，皺紋生動似如沐春風，握起他的手說「哈哈，老蕭這小子有提起你，說你倆家人似的。來來、不用客氣，坐下來陪我們老人家說說話。」

「好，曾大哥，叫我大同就好。」大同僵硬的微彎身，雙手禮貌跟曾志偉交握。待前輩轉身向他人介紹他倆時，卻悄悄瞟來疑問的眼神。

不安用眼神問他，怎麼要把自己帶來。

蕭敬騰聳聳肩，回他個複雜的微笑。

他承認是自己軟磨硬泡的把大同帶過來，但也是出自好意呀。同場這麼多富裕又有心的投資者，如果大同的氣質能吸引到一些工作機會或是代言也不錯，甚至安排一套有趣的電影讓他倆參演也說不定呢。其次是自己其實也很緊張，有淡定的好友在，像吃了顆定心丸似的，讓他不自覺也表現得比較沈穩有度。最後秘而不宣的原因是，曾爸爸用曖昧的語氣大力煽動自己把家眷帶來讓他瞧瞧，他懷抱著竊喜占了小便宜的心情，就真的把大同帶來給前輩過目，宣示一下主權了，嘻。

飯局進行得很順利，曾志偉長袖善舞、舌粲蓮花，氣氛熱烈。

看來曾爸爸也滿喜歡大同的，總在介紹他的時候加一句「這是敬騰的死黨，外國回流，唱歌又棒，現在的年輕人不可小瞧。世叔伯父以後有合適機會記得關照一下。」

這時大同總會很靦腆的微笑，糾著手說謝謝、不客氣，復又坐下來默默的吃菜。蕭敬騰坐近他一點，猶豫了會才帶點抱歉的說「大同呀...」

「嗯?」大同咬著菜莖瞄來一眼繼續專心吃。

「我就想著嘛，自己一個來有點緊張才把你帶來的，而且認識點前輩也是好事...」

他原來是滿心歡喜的，回心想想也許大同很厭惡這種飯局，倒想為這件事加磚蓋瓦一下，鋪墊一下。

「你現在比較不緊張了嗎?」

大同嚥下食物，順勢把碗中青翠的小白菜夾向他的碗中，手勢嫻熟。

「嗯，蠻開心的，前輩都很有趣。」蕭敬騰搔頭微笑。

「那我就沒來錯了呀。」大同顯然看出了他的不放心，勾起溫柔的笑容，輕說。

那潭溫柔又輕又暖，幾乎把他淹死。他只看到一些小星星騰空爆開撲面而來，閃得眼花，洶湧的貼上臉龐冷卻成微薰。

「嗯、嗯」蕭敬騰嘟起嘴，略低頭，好像一時也說不出什麼，心臟漲漲的酸痛，裏面的浪潮在翻天覆地，壓抑成想笑又不好意思笑的嘴角跟彎月般的眼尾。

此時，曾志偉喝得醉醺醺的，站起來高談闊論，有些大舌頭，已然語焉不明。

「對了，你們真不得不佩服這時代的年輕人吶，像敬騰嘛。我就說這小子夠有趣夠意思，之前打電話我說讓他帶家眷來，他一口答應，本以為他嘛...會帶個漂亮小女生來給我看看...」

「想不到是大同那麼乖的孩子。哪，曾爸爸不去八卦你們是怎麼回事，不管...不管是不是玩笑開大了，但是我喜歡你倆!來，幹了!!」

不待蕭敬騰急忙找回自己的茶杯，要禮貌的跟他碰杯，曾志偉就先把酒幹了，看來是已喝得神志不清，不知自己吐了什麼真言。

坐在自己旁邊的大同瞬間停下吃食動作，擱下筷子，臉色刷白。

蕭敬騰像被踏中尾巴的貓緊張得快彈跳起來，想要扯他手肘的衣角卻被輕巧的閃過了。大同對著同席人交代說「我先去洗手間。」

他立即跟隨上去「我也去。」

甫入洗手間，大同就扶著額頭微慍的說

「你跟曾爸爸如何介紹我的?」

蕭敬騰微皺眉山，意圖淡化事情，避重就輕。

「他就只是說了句「家眷」、我稍微應和了。真的沒什麼啊...是家人般的朋友，他誇張了。」

「以後你說「朋友」兩個字就好了，不要再加其他附注。而且曾爸爸又是老資格的藝人，如果他誤會了以後就很難有機會解釋了。我們...待會離開之前去解開誤會吧...」

看大同捏著下巴思考的臉，蕭敬騰有點委曲不滿「你別那麼認真敏感嘛，而且故意的抓著人家解釋說他說錯了，實在很突兀又失禮。他只是開個玩笑。我不覺得有這個需要。」

而且，「說是解釋，你又想如何解釋。」

「是誰長久下來一直發神經迫得我如此敏感的?就說一句「我們不是那種關係，很清白的」也並沒有你說的難吧。」

大同對話其間一直不肯看自己，就無意識的看著交握的手，發現袖口有點髒汙，開始神經質的扭開水龍頭，讓涼水沾濕衣料再揉搓。

忽然感到自己就似被揉得很用力想要被洗刷走的髒汙一般惹人生厭，蕭敬騰氣上心頭，「我不想要解釋。人家也未必像你般在意。」

曾爸爸很可能從未聽過關於他倆的緋聞吧，只是一時心直口快而已。

「我不去。」

「蕭敬騰，你怎能如此不負責任。」

方大同眨眨眼晴，從鏡子中盯著他倔強的臉，不敢置信他的倔脾氣又在此時發作。

「你才是不負責任，方大同。」

「怎...」

「你也喜歡我。」

「我們的關係，並沒有很清白。」

他終究還是說出來了。

要逼迫大同到絕路，從來都不是一句深情的表白「我很喜歡你」就夠，而是要揭穿「你也很喜歡我」才是關鍵。但是，把洞悉的心意狠絕的推向會灼傷他的太陽底下，肯定會叫大同很難堪。好像是對著一個矢口否認沒有打破窗戶的小孩說，其實我看到你從揮棒到犯錯以至丟下肇事球棒的所有過程，會令他自尊受損。

這不是他太厚臉皮，而是他確定大同真心喜歡自己。

而他不識破的原因只是捨不得他那閃爍不安的痛苦眼神，掙紮求存的彆扭姿態。長年下來，大同都一直無形的向他釋放出「我們這樣就好，求你不要說穿」似糖衣般包裹著懦弱的香味兒，他不忍心逆他意思。這些狠狽的模樣不該在優雅的大同身上呈現，他該永遠都是那般溫淡的。

所以他每次只說「我喜歡你」而不是其他。

但是大同竟然神經質的連一個小口誤都想要去拼命解釋，恕他不奉陪了。

即使他承認自己有私心一開始時沒否認。

但大同就不能瀟灑一些當沒事發生嗎。

你是不是在人前裝得太久不喜歡我，真的忘了自己是喜歡我的了。

大同沈靜了好久，只有涮涮水聲滑過他們之間的空隙。

然後他機械式的抽起毛巾抹幹手掌，隔開一段距離走出門口。

蕭敬騰原以為他會直接回家，不再待在酒樓了。

豈料他仍是乖乖回去包廂中。

無論如何，和前輩們吃飯到中途直接走掉這種事，大同做不來。

洗把臉再回到包廂，甫拉開門就撲來一陣濃烈的酒氣，前輩們已喝得酒酣耳熱，說話的嗓子也不自覺大了很多，場面變得更沸騰熱烈，酒杯空了又滿，談好了生意話題自然過渡到風花雪月。

大同靜默的坐在餐桌旁按手機，一貫乖巧的不搭話，只是不時愣著臉聽他們談天說地，努力表現出一副投入的樣子，但看出他的靈魂已不知飄去哪了。正在猶豫要不要坐回大同身邊承受那股沈鬱的氣氛還是坐沙發的方向。

兩個喝得醉醺醺走路東歪西倒的前輩卻興致勃勃的挨到大同身邊，興奮的遞高一只滿滿酒杯，「嘿，大同是吧?小夥子，賞面陪我們喝杯酒。」

「咦，不好意思，我不能喝...」大同扯起虛弱的微笑，抱歉的搖搖頭。

就知道勸酒這種事總會發生。蕭敬騰一個箭步沖上去攔下來。

「不好意思，前輩們，他因為宗教問題真的不能沾酒的。」

「喔，這樣掃興的啊。那沒法啦。」

「對了!大同不就是你帶來的麼，既然是你的人，就你代他幹了這杯!」

「乾了它!不喝得杯底朝天就是不賞面子。」

那位不熟稔的前輩笑得一臉曖昧，皺紋被詭異的笑容擠得更深，眼神流露出一股「明白你倆的關係」的露骨猥褻眼神，一手捏緊他的肩膀用力按住。

蕭敬騰心中湧起噁心，又不能表露出來，只能擺手說「我也不喝的，我酒精敏感...」

「年輕人，你這樣子就不夠意思了嘛!」

「你總該代你家那位乾了這杯，就一小杯不難吧!哪來這樣多藉口的。」

沒來得及收起來的掌間被硬塞入一只杯柄，放下也不是、喝也不是。蕭敬騰懊惱至極，又不想得妄然罪這些長輩，硬撐著笑容打太極，進退維穀。

老人看他憋得臉紅死命拒絕的模樣，感到有趣，彷彿讓他喝下去就是這場辯拗的勝利似的起哄得更厲害。

他悄悄望向曾爸爸，希望他來解圍，卻見他已爛醉如泥攤在椅上打呼。

又...又說要保護我的，曾爸你別太愛喝啊...

這..這我只可以勉為其難先喝一小口先消停了這種起哄吧。

天知道他好想拉起大同狂奔出去算了。

冰涼的玻璃抵在下唇，他深吸口氣在熾熱的叫喊下傾斜酒杯，就要觸碰到如毒液般的紅酒。

那個老人家又語不驚人死不休的說「這才對嘛，這才是一家之主的擔當，男人就是要如此。」

驀地，酒杯被搶過去了，暗紅的液體因橫蠻的力度灑出來不少。

酒杯瞬間轉移，被牢牢緊捧在大同的掌中，他臉色難看乾巴巴的說「我們並不是...我不需要他幫我頂酒...」

「喂!」已理不這聲著急的叱喝太粗魯，蕭敬騰想伸手把酒杯搶回來時已來不及。

大同顯然是屏住一口氣，雙手抓得杯口就快裂似的用力，一昂頭咕嚕咕嚕的猛灌囫圇，酒的味道全然嘗不出來。眼睛跟鼻尖都皺在一塊、額角猛跳，喉結斷續的上下滑動。大有種示死如歸、一戰不回的轟轟烈烈氣慨。

「好了、好了...」

大同，意思意思的喝就好了。

你在沖什麼啊!?

轉眼間已杯底朝天。大同氣喘噓噓的擱下它，眼眸濕潤渙散，整個人暈頭轉向站不牢。血管似漲滿騰升的蒸氣，惹出肌膚一片燙紅。

「嘔.........咕惡.....」

蕭敬騰從沒聽過那麼難聽又低沉得像機器生鑄的聲音從好友喉嚨中傳來，那已經沙啞得不似從同一條聲帶輸出了。方大同被他攙扶著回家後就踉蹌的挨著牆奔到廁所，趴在地上掀開廁板幹嘔。

肌膚似被潑了一片色彩般紅得很均勻，彷彿用指尖一戳就能按出熱騰的蒸氣。灼熱、火燙。讓他聯想到泡在熱酒中燉煮的某一道果物甜點，那晶瑩剔透的潔白果肉也是這般被薰出葡萄紫紅的顏色，連絲絡纖維都紅通通的，確實好看。即使未曾嘗過，但那美麗的姿態令他印象蠻深。

誒，不要再胡思亂想了。蕭敬騰一個激靈回到現實，繼續拍撫著大同的背，替他順下急喘。但見好友額邊冷汗直冒，眼珠黯然失色，昏沈著神智不清的模樣，顯然被酒精帶入了恍惚的領域，不知餘下幾成清醒。幹嘔一輪仔細一瞧，倒是完全嘔不出任何混酒濁物，只有藕斷絲連的涎絲斷續的漫在嘴邊。

看來他喝下的酒精濃度還是回吐不了，只能困在身體中，倒不如早些躺平休養，任酒精自我消化，總比徒勞無功的膩在廁所好。「你還是躺下來比較舒服。」說完這句他意圖扯起大同手臂扣在脖間拎回房中。

「唔...唔...我要...」大同被汗惹濕的黑髮擾亂了他平穩的呼吸，噴出來的氣息都有濃鬱的甜酒氣。「吐出來...吶...」緊皺的眉山不知怎的也很性感，蕭敬騰一時被他軟得像攤泥濘的身體跟嗓子搞得無計可施，想要扯走又不可用蠻力。二人就半挨半抱的得在浴缸旁邊扯扯拉拉好半天沒成果。

「衪會生氣的...不會原諒...我的..」即使說得語焉不明，至少他是聽懂了這個口中不斷出現的「祂」是巴哈依教的主。大同現下醉醺醺了仍掛心自己犯了戒著急亡羊補牢，想把胃中的酒液都扣出來就是了。

「衪會原諒你的啦，衪這樣仁慈是嘛。你別這樣小氣把人家想得那麼嚴厲。」要摟腰扯出客廳不果，大同雙手摳著浴缸邊簡直貼得似生命共同體，而他又不敢妄然猛扯，怕不小心拉傷那兒。只好消停下這荒謬的爭辯，輕輕抱住腰間，「你再試一會，吐不出來就要給我乖乖睡囉。」

他妥協一次。大同如獲神恩的重整旗鼓賴著不走，蓬鬆厚重的瀏海整個埋入浴缸邊緣把口腔張到最大，用右手兩指狂戳入喉嚨中，「啊惡....惡咳咳咳咳...」這一扣勾得眼水鼻水也刺激出來，整張臉都扭曲了、辛苦得整身濕漉漉的沒能成功戳出酒精。他茫然的盯著浴缸的光滑表面一輪，好像憨厚的癡兒盯好久才意識自己又失敗了，於是失望的再接再勵，把手指戳深一點就好了...

「唏，你傻啦!」笨蛋，你幹嘛用手去摳啊!吐不出來就罷了嘛。蕭敬騰著急的去拉他埋在喉嚨的指尖，竟然見他不顧力度的猛扣扣傷了喉，扯出一些紅。氣憤的吼他「受傷了!都叫你別勉強，現在可好!!」

大同醉得失理智了，被咆得肩膀一縮，噘著下唇委屈吃痛的看他，「嗯...」搖搖頭表示不要走。

一時被漾滿水光的眼眸望得心顫，蕭敬騰背脊湧上洶湧的酥麻感，腦筋都糊了。這樣倔強的哀求的眼神太犯規。他從來只習慣倔強的拒絕的面貌。誒誒誒，這樣對身體不好。

「走了!」他雙手從後挾抱他瘦得像竹竿的腰，怎知大同瘋狂撥動手腳掙紮「不走不走...不走...」「你別撒野好不好!」「不走...不走...」

「啊....嗚惡惡...」在他辛苦萬分的一手抓他衣擺一手想扭門把之際，大同竟然昊頑不靈的再將手狠戳入喉間，因為時間緊迫而扣得更用力了，整張臉痛苦得皺起來，卻死命不放棄!!!

蕭敬騰真怒了。「混帳，我叫你別扣啦!」被這種倔得像牛的脾氣深深激怒，連門把也不扭了，直接把大同揪起來正面自己，急忙拉出那只罪魁禍「手」，果見三指頭上蒙著血霧，而懷中人已氣喘噓噓，不知是醉還是痛得沒力氣反抗了，軟軟的依著他「吐不出來...你幫...」

我幫你娘。雖然很想這樣說，但還是為免嚇到他而沒說。無力的賴在懷中的男人彷彿易碎品他屏住呼吸不敢亂碰，怕不小心捏碎了那兒，卻又好想摸摸那優美的汗濕下頷線條，太矛盾了。心跳得亂了序。

等啊等好久沒有等到幫忙。大同眨眨眼晴怨懟的看他，撞上兩潭亮比星辰的光芒，臉被熾熱的目光盯得快穿洞了。望什麼啊...不幫就不幫嘛，我自己來，雖然痛...哼。就在他的手指第三度要伸入嘴巴之際...

口腔就被另一種截然不同的觸感完全取代了。

臉頰被捧擠得有點不舒服。

眼前模糊、嘴唇癢癢的有股柔軟的濕熱入侵。

方大同的膝蓋骨頭鬆軟掉，站不住，就鬆軟的要往後挨。

腰際被勒得生痛，要抵抗但聲音卻被封死了。

怎、怎麼了...唔唔..

酒精吐不出來反而發酵得更甜了。

吻罷了大同還是一臉不入狀態的模樣，唇角微翹感覺像不知道嘴中嗑巴著什麼味兒吞下一口涎液舔著唇間。

鼻子頂在自己的脖窩之中，喘哼了幾聲，都是煩躁跟不甘心。「辛苦……嗯……想吐」

方大同的鼻息一噴下來，明明是沒完沒了的抱怨聽起來卻像撒嬌，蕭敬騰所剩無幾的理智都快要飛去九重天邊了。他困難地吞咽口水，那條小麥色的手臂掛在他的胸前，兩條長腿也與他的緊貼在一塊……現在的大同九分迷糊、只帶著一分清醒，等到他完全清醒，到時候送機票加上叫車把他趕出香港永不往來都不叫做奢侈了。

「好了，你該去睡了!!」他得懸崖勒馬!

方大同向上看，長長的眼睫一抖，抖下一顆剛被咳出來的淚霧，說，「……不想睡……」

獨是大同這樣毫無意識的一句、平鋪直述的一句，把他轟得心都變得很軟膩，脆脆的不堪一擊了、就這樣被『誘惑』了心神，沒法再抽離。

就算之後要千刀萬剮、淩遲還是炮烙，但他卻沒法拒絕這一刻接近的機會。

「嗯……嗯、嗯……」

下一秒，還垂著頭的方大同被他抬起下巴，兩雙唇就吻住了。

方大同的唇既紅又軟，壓上去跟想像中的滋味一樣好，讓人想一再蹂躪……

蕭敬騰像咬到覬覦很久的骨頭般大嚼特嚼，蹂躪沒兩下，方大同溢出的唾液都流下脖子了。方大同更不知道自己在吻著的是男是女還是什麼東西，閉著眼，雙手自有意識地推開，一直想將蕭敬騰推走……「嗯嗄……嗯！」

蕭敬騰連個喘氣或呼吸的空隙也不給他，狠狠地吻、舌頭往深處翻攪。

吻得方大同的頭顱微微向後退時，更像膩人的小寵物般捉住他的下巴，方大同為了透一口氣，腰向後彎得都快拱成一道橋了，為了支撐體重，膝蓋顫抖著向上頂，不偏不倚頂到他的敏感部位。

「嗯！」蕭敬騰渾身一震，舌頭才滑了出來。

方大同順勢向後倒挨在浴缸邊，蕭敬騰戀戀不捨地追上去，四肢觸地，真的像只爬獸。他低低喘氣，伸出舌頭去舔吻方大同紅得快滴出血的嘴唇，發出嘖嘖的色情聲音……

他的分身悄然翹得半天高。

勉強扯開大同的襯衣，連衣扣掉了也不管，把褲子褪到一半，途中雖然遇上了軟弱的掙紮，卻終於露出那副瘦弱卻莫名讓他血脈賁張的胴體──

不似女人般曲線起伏、柔軟無骨，但卻也沒有一絲贅肉，腰腿都無懈可擊。

蕭敬騰的大手自有意識地握著那腰杆，把從以前到現在想吻的地方都一一吻遍。他雙手撐地，把方大同困在臂牢之中，碎吻灑在他的眼皮、鼻尖、臉頰跟耳朵上……「你真的……很好看……」

蕭敬騰是面對著一直很想吞吃下腹的甜蜜蛋糕、讓人眼花繚亂的金礦銀礦，完全不知道如何下手才好。接吻，吻得快窒息了才甘休。

方大同是被長時間折磨得東南西北都分不清了，只剩些意思不明的哼哼唧唧。

有時夾雜一兩句「不要...不...」

現在並不是遊戲，按個暫停就可以抽離，他已經離不開了。

蕭敬騰苦笑，含著方大同薄薄的下唇，伸手按住他下身部份。

「啊……」從交疊的雙唇間溜出的呻吟，既甜蜜又痛苦，方大同仰起頭，冰冷的磁磚都快被他哄熱了。

蕭敬騰順勢地嚼咬著那白嫩的、優美的頸項，留下一個又一個吻痕，也舔去殘留的汗珠。

被一手盡握的感覺大概不錯，手中濕漉漉的陽物久旱逢甘露，雀躍得彈動了兩下。

蕭敬騰的五指虛張，肆意地搓弄了數下，樂見方大同舒服得不能思考，輕把自己的分身湊埋進他手心中承歡，像是無意識間想要被他更用力的玩弄蹂躪。蕭敬騰的手又大又暖，是活生生的肉，是衣料跟床單都沒辦法比擬的，被一包裹、擠壓，就像埋進柔軟的肉洞之中，很想被擠出來……

「嗯……快點...」

蕭敬騰向下看一眼，方大同的分身呈現健康的粉紅，握在他手中像個玩具。

也不知道是自己的手本身汗濕，還是被流下的愛液給弄濕的。

他的掌心用力地壓擠了三、四次，方大同連呻吟都發不出來，嘴唇在顫抖……

方大同小巧的鼻翼隱隱震動，哼唧出幼貓般的悲鳴。

此時此刻，看著方大同綺麗的臉蛋、被他吻得微微紅腫的嘴唇、還有臨近高潮的表情……

那半開半合的紅唇喘息著似乎很享受的神情令他背脊狠狠竄過一陣電流，都快泄了出來。蕭敬騰把心一橫，向後膝行。

他扳開方大同虛張的雙腿，俯在他的雙腿之間。

只要一想到這顫巍巍的、微微向右歪斜的小東西從未被含過，而他是第一人時，蕭敬騰就覺得好興奮……他低下頭，舔了陽物的頂端一下，然後將半根陽物含了進去。

方大同發出微弱的尖叫，「啊───」

白皙的喉結上下滑動著，張大嘴巴發不出聲音。

驀地收攏的大腿夾緊了他的頭，蕭敬騰稍為吞咽溢出的口水，努力將剩下的部份儘量吞下。

大同叫得更聲嘶了「─呀……」

方大同的腰肢跟屁股都在哆嗦，蕭敬騰賣力的、使盡渾身解數去令他更愉悅。

他握著根部，另一手略加用力的搓揉著兩個小囊球，每每到了彷彿下一秒就要掐爆、方大同縮起腰肢向後退，發出抗議跟恐懼的低吟時他才鬆手；一邊上下『嗦、嗦』地吞吐，他一邊用舌頭拍打著陰莖，在拍到頂端的時候便狠狠吸吮，吸得大同細微驚叫，也嘗到舌頭上鹹鹹苦苦的味道……

方大同修長的手指插進他的頭髮之中，爪子無力，苦悶又爽快地推開卻不果。

他只是吸了三、四下，受酒醉所苦的方大同就被他吸出來了。

「啊啊──」

只見方大同猛地弓起背，胸膛上的兩顆乳頭紅紅尖尖，硬得似能戳破空氣。

簡直就像吸引野獸去采的紅艷艷果子般，光看就知道是酸酸甜甜的滋味，蕭敬騰嘴裏含著一個、眼中覬覦著另一個，也不知道大同是什麼時候射出來的，射得他滿嘴都是。

方大同軟軟地癱在地上喘氣，胸腔急遽的起伏，臉若芙蓉、眸似含星……「嗄、嗄哈……」

蕭敬騰含著他剛發洩出來的一口精華，殷勤地舔乾淨了陽物頂端殘留的白液，咕嚕一聲，自然無比的吞了下去。他被大同迷離的表情吸引著向前，想更仔細、更近的看他處於高潮的樣子……

蕭敬騰膝行著向前，把男人夾在他的雙臂跟雙腿之間。

方大同的眸子中蓄滿水氣，毫無焦點的呆看著天花板，雙腿也虛張著閤不回去。

這就是方大同高潮的模樣，從來沒人看過...

心跳快了數拍，情不自禁地去吮吸、拉扯大同的紅唇，兩指也掐著乳珠向後扯弄。被蕭敬騰富有技巧的玩弄著，驀地，方大同從難分難解的雙唇間發出貓嗚，積聚在眼角的淚珠也滑了下來。

但那並不是抗議的意思。

蕭敬騰知道他是負荷不了過多的快感，高潮過後身體更加敏感，被折騰得都流淚了。

此刻，這顆淚珠是為他而流的。

蕭敬騰既高興又心疼、既興奮又憤怒，恨不得去把那個嘴碎勸酒的老傢伙給揪出來，使用酷刑先招呼那人一次，那樣……在黃泉路上也有個伴嘛。

想到這，蕭敬騰倒是先笑了出來。

「嗯……哈嗯……」

「大同……大同、你能不能叫一叫我的名字？」

如果可以在大同叫床時聽到自己的名字，之後就是被罵死也無憾了。

他意猶未盡的吻著大同的耳珠、下巴、直到誘人的兩顆莓果。「叫叫我的名字吧……」

他將忍耐到快爆炸的下體擱在他的大腿內側上，前後磨動，抵著那塊滑嫩嫩的肌膚，不時還聽到方大同幼淡的陰毛被磨擦得發出沙沙聲……「嗯、大同……好棒……嗯！」

跟大同一樣，他前後擺腰沒多少下就泄了，心中除了舒爽之外還有內疚。

方大同的大腿內側被他磨得發紅了……而他的熱液，則濺灑在那平坦的小腹上。

肚臍附近有點點白液，幾滴還流下了腰間，蕭敬騰目睹這幅情色的畫面，一口氣都快抽不上來了，只能再撲上去大快朵頤這沾上他的精液的男人，含住兩顆飽滿的乳珠。

鬆開那被他蹂躪得紅漲的乳珠時，還拉出了長長的口涎、夾雜著一點白色──

那是殘留在他舌上的，大同的精液。

蕭敬騰停下所有動作，突然記起什麼。

為免傷害大同得先找些潤滑的東西，於是他金晴火眼的看家中的有機沐浴露。

這時候，被他『遺棄』在地上不聞不問的方大同開始不滿了。

不滿突然被丟在那裏、沒有撫摸也沒有親吻了、沒有擁抱也不慰藉一下他悄悄再漲立起來的分身，只有他被挑逗到烘成粉紅的身體擱在那邊，慢慢降溫……

方大同皺眉，十指在地板上抓出聲響，叫喚著他，「你……」

「誰是「你」啊──！?」

大同，你真的有那麼醉嗎。

蕭敬騰當下氣得什麼都不能思考了，餓狼撲羊般撲回他身邊。

雖然是很想不管一切、囫圇吞棗地吃了大同， 但充足的滋潤他還是得做足。他把大同抱入浴缸中開了半缸子溫水攪和著沐浴露開始了新一輪的侵略。

我就讓你知道跟你上床上了半晚的人是誰......

晨光耀眼。

蕭敬騰其實一夜都未曾閉眼就寑。

緊擁著懷中睡得酣甜的男人，他的心就更甜了，好像一下子在心槽中灌滿了蜜糖似的，喉嚨泛甘。即使開始時並不順利，但他們還是跟歪歪斜斜那麼危險的走上了軌道了啊，依大同老古板的性格，只要身體已交付出去了，情感就水到渠成了。他承認乘人之危是有點卑鄙，就把這晚當成是危難時期的必要手段、手動自行加速好了，不然他的心都快被不安感擠爆了湊不回來。

此時，眉眼間仍滲著孱弱累意的大同悠悠轉醒，即使是伸出雙手揉眼睛的動作也令他沒由來覺得好可愛。他俯身親吻在他柔軟的發絲上，滿懷寵溺。

這一吻顯然把大同的三魂六魄一次性的嚇回籠，他震驚的瞪大眸子骨碌碌轉了幾圈，扭頭驚惶的瞪著背後的他半晌，彈坐起來，臉容扭曲的摀住嘴，好像失去了語言能力。

蕭敬騰感到太好笑了，不禁伸手揉他因疼痛而曲起的後腰，「你是見鬼喔?」

方大同渾身不自抑的打顫，完全沒有開玩笑的心情，下意識的攬緊了被單掩住佈滿吻痕的身軀，愈扯愈多，裹得像只蟲蛹。

蕭敬騰也不迫他，就等著他慢慢消化這件事，待他妥協的重新返回自己的懷抱。

但他萬估不到大同左思右想之下，第一句對他說的竟是

「......沒、沒所謂的，就當沒發生好了，我們還跟以前一樣相處就好...咳」 

大同的聲音破碎不堪，雙手交握糾得十指都壓紅了，在他眼看來，就似想把昨晚發生的事似張廢紙般揉搓成球，再欲蓋彌彰的握在手心中，隨時逮准機會就要毀屍滅跡。

沒法接受這樣牽強得可笑的推託。

他一口氣順不下來，似星火碰上了乾燥的木材般，轟轟烈烈的燃起來，還是壓抑住聲線別要太沖。

「什麼叫沒所謂...?」

你是醒了就想抹殺一切又當回什麼狗屁朋友嗎?

大同，不要讓我太失望，求求你。

大同顫得更厲害了，好似一碰就會散裂開的綿絮般，抓住被單抓得全皺，喉嚨反覆咽了幾聲，眼神不敢與他相觸，在沈默很久後，又期期艾艾的開口，

「圈中這樣的事也不是沒有...你不需要在意的...」

蕭敬騰慍怒的抿起嘴。

自己這麼緊張大同，想要小心翼翼的呵護他，捧在掌心中珍惜。但他的反應卻這樣生疏冷淡，像是意外上了床真的無所謂，跟自己預測完全不符。他原以為大同心中會很在意這件事，畢竟他向來嚴謹的遵守著信仰教條。為此，他已準備了一套說辭去開解，想不到他竟如此輕視，說話跟圈中隨便的人一樣 。

看著大同微彎的背，瞬間心寒頭腦熱，沖口而出

「那你也跟很多人講過沒所謂了是吧?反正圈中這種事這樣多。」

方大同呆怔住的扭頭看他，眼中有受辱的痛苦神色，但很快就低下頭去，臉色慘白，什麼也沒反駁。

不說話便代表默認了嗎?

事已至此，已無話可說。

蕭敬騰掀開被子，俐落的彎腰撿起散落在地毯的衣物，逐件套上，每件被涼風拂過的冷衣貼在身上都令他的心更悲涼。

他不知道自己是憤怒於大同輕視這種事的態度，還是不願解釋任何的態度更多。即使他明白大同剛才的說辭極大可能是藉口，是不想與他發展至下一步的單薄藉口，非常言不由衷。但他不能接受大同如此堅決的把他拒諸門外，而且竟然把他當作不重要、做完就可以回歸原來關係的人之一。  
  
「你的朋友原來都是這樣偉大的維繫著的啊。」

蕭敬騰不屑的搖搖頭，抄起袋子便打算開門離去。

背後卻傳來大同平淡的聲音

「你忘了東西。」

蕭敬騰轉頭，見方大同咬緊下唇，抱著那沈重的糖罐，

眼圈很紅，盯緊他，眼中彷彿含有千言萬語。

「那不是我的。」

他冷冷開口。

彩虹糖罐他很早之前已送給大同了。

他真的很怕自己如果看到大同流一小滴淚，會受不了心軟撲上去安撫他，他沒法面對這樣沒骨氣的自己。

「你自己保管吧我不代勞了。」

方大同眸中變得更潮濕，像蒙上了一層水氣的。

「......這樣就不必保管了，你我都輕鬆。」

他用盡力氣舉起手，把他倆一向很珍惜的玻璃糖罐狠摔在地上!

「咯啦!!!!!!!」

玻璃撃在冷硬地面的聲音清脆又刺耳，炸出一地閃礫跟滾落了無數蹦彈而出的彩虹糖，一時間地板開展了一圈閃亮的、七彩繽紛的銀河。

蕭敬騰呆望這片狼狽，難受的吸著鼻子，彷彿瞳膜也被地上的碎片切割迸裂般疼痛不堪。這閃亮的玻璃海把他們分隔開兩岸，就似千山萬水，是跨越不了的距離。

現在他即使多麼想過去擁住大同輕聲安慰也沒法實現了。

大同竟然捨得把他倆重要的信物摔爛。

蕭敬騰把下唇咬得幾乎破開流血。

雙手抓得衣擺歪掉，轉身大步摔門離開。

他感到自己的心臟就似被摔開的糖罐。

原來儲存已久的甜蜜瀉落一地，即使多麼後悔也再也拼湊不起來了。

****October（khalil）** **

****

—•我們愛的沒有錯 只是美麗的獨秀太折磨 今後不再怕天明 我想只是害怕清醒•—

十月香港便沒有了陽光暴曬，秋天開始少了淅淅瀝瀝的幽怨，霎時變得凜冽了一些，好似在做好轉向寒冬的準備。空氣乾燥，偶爾會碰上不帶水霧氣的晴天，這樣的天時很適合方大同整理家居。

平時也忙碌，寫起歌跑起宣傳來整日不著家，自然除了琴房處處角落裏都蒙了塵，上個月總算有休假，卻因為和J鬧彆扭中途跑回香港，悶悶在房間蒙頭大睡，一直無心清理。這對講究細緻，有點輕微潔癖的方大同來說，簡直是罪過。

手中的長柄吸塵器轟然咆哮著，引擎比那人的嗓門還要囂張，空氣被大股大股吸納進去，過濾之後再毫不留戀地噴出，地板似乎有些不堪重負。方大同彎著身，喘氣越來越急，不時微微抬起撐著腰休息一陣，卻還神經質地反復多次，不肯放過任何一粒細塵。

蕭敬騰吃過早飯後便心安理得地把自己裹屍體般埋進沙發大同剛擦拭過的沙發裏，也不顧好友不滿地皺眉提醒他水漬還未幹，甩出一句“我是人體烘乾機”惹得方大同哭笑不得，卷起好友剛換下丟地零零散散的衣物置入洗衣機。

遙控器受虐般被死命按了幾輪，最後懶洋洋停在了某臺的港劇。J似乎並不是那麼滿意，又不願意放棄看電視的掩護去幫方大同整理房間。他心不在焉地讓棒棒糖在牙齒間磕碰地作響，方大同餘光掃他，卻覺得他並沒在看電視，眼神不知跟在自己身後來回掃視什麼。

他下意識停下來摸摸後背，沒有長尾巴呀。

港劇裏依依呀呀講著粵語，情節緊湊而顯得有些聒噪。方大同時不時抬眼瞄上幾幕，只覺得那女主角哭泣得無理又誇張。

愛得似乎太辛苦。

不知道蕭敬騰為什麼不放張CD或者聽聽黑膠，不過這樣也不錯，不用因為太安靜而必須互相擠兌臺詞。

時間一長，方大同更確信了蕭敬騰根本沒在看電視，他有些不知所措轉個方向，正面對著J，帶著糾結又不甘的表情靠近過來。

“欸，抬一下腳呐，沙發下麵也有些髒。”

蕭敬騰似乎意猶未盡，很不滿好友突然轉身妨礙了自己視野，不過他很快就找到了新的樂趣，總是以相反的節奏執行方大同的指令，在吸塵機吸頭伸過來時放下長腿，還優哉遊哉地搖搖晃晃，在方大同快放棄時，又乖巧地蜷縮在沙發裏，像只笑得狡黠的大型貓科動物。

不過這樣的場景似乎是很熟悉了。

熟悉到如果哪天不再如此，方大同覺得自己一定會不習慣。

離委婉拒絕敬騰的告白有十多天了。

那晚大同落荒而逃，跑到錄音室裏待了幾個小時才理清了頭緒。隔天一臉倦意裝作若無其事，語氣平和地喚睡相搞笑的好友起床，還不曾對上他微掙的眼，便轉頭鑽進廚房張羅起來。

喚醒J之前，他呆立在床前良久，抱起歪倒在床頭櫃邊沿的透明糖罐，好似那生冷對象有血肉，也會受傷疼痛般來回撫摸，似是安撫。之後小心翼翼擺放回之前的位置，也在臺灣時候一樣。

五彩的糖果在清晨陽光裏越發璀璨。他忍不住取出一粒放入口中，微酸地皺眉。因為沒有敬騰饒有興趣地看著，他竟有了些做賊的微妙心情。

敬騰，一切恰如從前。好不好。

聽到敬騰遲緩地走出房間的聲音，他便緊張地迎上去，擠出笑容來，面部有些抽筋地不自在。他都不知道自己的笑如此小心又帶了討好的味道，只好害怕這倔強的男子因為昨天的事情不想再搭理他。

他那樣認真不肯漏過蛛絲馬跡地追著J的表情，見好友也發怔般盯著自己，好半天才扯扯嘴角，終於露出了輕鬆的表情，沒有提及告白的事情，似乎忘記了昨晚自己一場柔情付諸了尷尬的待遇。

像是狂嘯不止的風霎時寂靜，只剩下餘韻中來回搖晃的樹幹。雖已經平靜許多，卻仍是時時刻刻有被重新觸發的風險。

他得要更小心些，不要再惹他越了雷池。

“唏，大同。”一直惡作劇的人好似玩累了，聲音卻仍清亮。

“嗯?”方大同吐露著微微濕潤的鼻息，旋即便答應，不讓他久等。

“你的屁股很扁耶，又沒有比電視劇好看，麻煩讓讓。”

方大同正被這無緣無故降下的罪名和賤賤的嘲笑轟得愣神，蕭敬騰便伸長了腳尖，繃緊了踢他腰側，像對待他家的貓咪般清掃領地。

幹嘛呐，誰叫你看了啊？沒有看好電視劇是我害的嘛？

方大同擦一擦面頰滑下的細汗，吸一吸有些發悶的鼻子，抬頭不滿地看他一眼，眼鏡卻因為這略帶反抗的小動作又往下滑落了一些，急忙騰出手去補救。

J舒服地翹起二郎腿，氣定神閑，像是雇傭了鐘點工的家主，頗有喧賓奪主的況味：“你的屁股那有我的翹吶，別擋在面前礙眼嘛。”

喔。

原來是這樣的啊。

就知道你如此啦。無緣無故突然提起，就是要強調自己鍛煉過的身材比較好呐。一直對自己過於纖瘦蒼白的身體挑三揀四的，念念叨叨說自己太虛弱，不健康，提個重物就要垮掉，時不時就捏捏手臂甚至沒什麼贅肉的小肚腩，虧自己幾句，然後再眨著詭譎的星星眼拉自己一同跑山健身。

現在好啦，都被自己默默避開之後，吐槽都漫延到這部位來了。

方大同似識破他詭計般腦子裏過火車，最後漂移似的晃開，眼珠子緩緩轉悠幾圈：

“...我是不會跟你去鍛煉的。”

之後繼續埋頭看地板，一點沒覺得鍛煉屁股這件事有些蹊蹺。

咦，好似又髒了，還是光線問題。

做什麼一直挑揀自己呐。

留下蕭敬騰一臉目瞪口呆，腦回路不夠用的僵住半天。

方大同一向如此，對很多小事上心，又不願直白表現出來，只在一些毫無重要的節點弱弱提出，隱晦到不細想都看不出他在鬧彆扭，做出小回擊，他自顧自有些不甘心微撅起嘴，蕭敬騰突然了然地大笑起來。

“哈哈哈，你這人怎會這樣、唉真受不了。”

他故意開大了些機器，好像賭氣要掩蓋過好友一向完勝自己的嗓音，好似被識穿細碎又彆扭地嘀咕：“什麼這樣，是怎樣...”

蕭敬騰擺出真受不了你的表情搖頭微笑，眼眶裏都要擠出水來。

看他張開嘴好像又要吐槽的架勢，方大同抓起旁邊忽而作響的手機毫不客氣地當做板磚扔了過去：

“還笑，有你電話。”

不知道是什麼重要人物，J看了看螢幕便守住了笑得快抽筋的唇角，一臉莊重的表情，好似那人就在自己面前一般小心地按下接聽鍵。方大同抬頭看了他一眼，趕忙按掉了怒吼的吸塵機，輕手輕腳安放在一邊，跳著步去廚房避免製造噪音，腳下像是生了柔軟的貓咪肉掌般輕盈。

“沒打擾，曾爸爸好。”

他將昨日買的牛肉塊從冷凍櫃取出，浸入涼水中解凍，如今料理這些陌生的食材也已經如此嫺熟，聽得J聲音略帶緊張，他關切地扭頭看看他表情，差點不留神切到手指。

“好、好，謝謝。”

“好、謝謝曾爸爸。真的很...謝謝。”

該是有什麼好的工作機會了吧，方大同笑笑，想著他也許要提前回去便又多加了一些海鮮食材。

“其、其實我現在就在香港朋友家寄住。我都可以...”

咦...難道是香港的工作喔？剛想敬騰回答的還蠻體面周到，便聽他有些結巴地說：

“就...是啊很熟的朋友...朋友...”

之後眼角便瞟到他笑得略有深意，差點不小心和他瞄向廚房的目光對上，方大同慌忙收回，故意將廚具弄得更聒噪，用雜亂掩蓋無措。

“喔......好，家眷嘛。”

家...家眷？什麼啊...新戲嗎？方大同茫然地抬手，習慣性摸摸鼻尖，便聽得剛掛下電話的敬騰又接上了之前的爆笑：

“方大同！你鼻子上都是麵粉灰啦！！哈哈哈哈哈..”

他頓時更羞窘，捧起清水來往面門撲，弄得劉海也沾濕了，滴著水。

真不知道在慌什麼啊。

聽個電話也心神不寧跟著他轉。究竟是怎樣到了這地步的。

難道是那晚被自己劃分為醉酒的情話說得太動人，引誘著不敢越矩的自己不得不信以為真，就算拒絕了也還煞有其事地接受了自己干涉他生活的權利。

吃飯時候，蕭敬騰一臉欲言又止，抬眼觀察了方大同幾次，遲遲未開口。

看出他似有心事，方大同扒一口白飯從碗沿抬起眼悶聲詢問：

“怎麼啦？不好吃？”

蕭敬騰眼睛一亮，似等待了良久的獵物終於傻乎乎自己上鉤，張口便道出了想邀請大同去赴宴。

方大同一口湯汁哽住半天，緩緩咽下去才慢悠悠又堅決地吐出一個“不要”。

“這飯局很突然啦，要談電影的宣傳細節，我又不諳粵語，不想麻煩公司的人飛過來。”

蕭敬騰皺起來的臉看在方大同眼中似是少了銳氣，變得可憐起來，一撒嬌就沒完沒了，其實心中早就不忍，卻還是憋到蕭敬騰糾纏了半天才極不情願地站起身來，收拾了空碗碟轉身進廚房時候才小聲說：

“好啦。沒下次喔。”

想著應該就是充當下敬騰小翻譯的角色，助理而已，不必穿著太搶了敬騰的風頭，於是只拿出一套普通的休閒牛仔褲T恤套在自己身上。對著鏡子照了半天，又自顧自啞然失笑，覺得自己的擔心是多餘。

幾時如此平淡的自己站在那男人身邊，能搶了他的風頭的。

他不怨不惱，甚至樂得清閒，笑呵呵跟在一邊看敬騰在鎂光燈和讚美聲裏閃耀如繁星。自己就在一側陪他，讓他的光暈在自己眼睛裏點亮長明燈。

這種時刻他便會升起一股暗暗的自豪感來——“這男人，說他喜歡我”。

他看似不在意，看似抗拒，卻是真真入了心去，寶貝得不得了，又怕被人識破了小心思，當敬騰高調要執起他手時觸電般甩開去。如若那男人不再繼續伸手過來，他卻必定會失落到世界暗淡無光，幸好敬騰至今還未有一次如此容易偃旗息鼓，他總是鍥而不捨地縱容自己，似是明白自己般寵著，都不介意傷他的次數雙手已數不來。

這些，方大同都懂。

奈何他就是這般一個人。聽情歌見乞人都會紅了眼眶，慈悲多深卻不懂怎愛人。

歎口氣對著鏡子擺出一個適宜社交場合的微笑，他轉身出了房門。看到蕭敬騰莊重有加地穿上了正裝，還煞有其事地翻整著衣領，他便頓住了。

默默低頭看了下自己的穿著，好似太隨便了呐。

看敬騰的樣子應該是蠻重要和在意的場合，穿太簡便跟著他同行，會不會太失禮了呢。自己倒是無所謂，要是被不熟的人抓了敬騰的把柄，說些他不尊重前輩的話，就不好了。他不安地來回踱步幾圈，責怪自己怎考慮這樣不周全，最後悶悶地折返回房中，翻出那套曾被敬騰誇讚素雅有氣質的淡藍色西裝，換下了休閒服飾。

嗯。顏色還蠻合敬騰穿著的，又不會搶色。

他走出到客廳，還認真地折騰著衣角的褶皺：“可以出發了。”

對面走過來的蕭敬騰笑得很明亮，臨出門還誇讚了聲好看。

剛進去包廂，看那香港老資格的前輩笑眯了眼熱情地迎出來，方大同便愣住了。和他想像的出入太大。見了這種重量級的，他一向是唯唯諾諾，畢恭畢敬，不敢多言的，哪想過要在同張桌吃飯呐。

他眼睛睜得圓滾滾，呆呆地看那笑到眼紋都揚起漣漪的前輩走到他面前，主動握起他的手，聲音帶了沙啞卻高亢地旁若無人，讓人莫名親近，又被重視地誠惶誠恐。

“哈哈，老蕭這小子有提起你，說你倆家人似的。來來、不用客氣，坐下來陪我們老人家說說話。”

“好，曾大哥，叫我大同就好。”他馬上回過神來，趕忙上前幾步，誇張地彎腰下去，一邊回握一邊輕聲介紹自己。

趁著前輩轉身向他人介紹他倆時，他才悄悄向身邊人飄去疑問不安眼神，怎麼要把自己帶來啊？

蕭敬騰只聳聳肩，回他個複雜的微笑，便拉他入座，安撫地拍拍他因為緊張鎖起來的肩胛。

飯局的氣氛很熱烈，不多時就被幾位有經驗的人串得滿場微醺，好似室溫也升高不少。

方大同不太適應這樣的場合，本想靜靜躲在好友身邊，默默吃飯便好，怎知曾爸爸似乎異常抬舉他，總拉起他給熟人介紹：

“這是敬騰的死黨，外國回流，唱歌又棒，現在的年輕人不可小瞧。世叔伯父以後有合適機會記得關照一下。”

他自是懷了感激，又因為這讚揚很不好意思。只不自在地擰起手，迅速從坐席上彈起，畢恭畢敬給人鞠上一躬，笑得靦腆道謝謝。待這撥人走遠才又坐下來夾起剛剛慌忙扔進碗盤的菜葉，找個合適的角度再捲入口中。

不多時，一直未給自己解釋的蕭敬騰忽而挨近了一些，壓下的嗓子裏明顯帶了歉意，像闖禍的小孩心懷忐忑地認錯，希望綿軟甜膩的語氣可以為自己掙回來一些些同情分。

“大同呀...”

“嗯?”除了最初的驚愕，方大同心下並未覺得多介懷，只咬著菜莖瞄來一眼繼續專心吃，聽著好友的聲調還有些驚訝他怎麼有些怕怕的況味。

“我就想著嘛，自己一個來有點緊張才把你帶來的，而且認識點前輩也是好事...”

喔。看樣子是覺得自己很討厭這樣飯局急著解釋呐。不過，你直接講自己很緊張就好啦，我也沒那麼小氣啦，不必像做錯事一般，你想找我陪沒什麼不對的呀。

“你現在比較不緊張了嗎?”

方大同吞下口中食物，將碗盤裏躺著的清脆可人的小白菜夾起，嫺熟自然地過渡到J碗中。看看他，忐忑坐了半晌，都沒怎麼吃東西，碗中一點油光都還未沾。

“嗯，蠻開心的，前輩都很有趣。”蕭敬騰明顯舒了一口氣，孩子般搔頭微笑，還討好地飛快吞下了那討厭的青綠。

“那我就沒來錯了呀。”方大同看他如釋重負的樣子，不禁笑得和煦，咬著筷子頭別過臉來看他，語調更放輕緩了些，只當安慰他。心裏也添上了些複雜意緒。自己平時究竟是待他有多嚴苛，不近人情，才會讓他如今耍一次容忍度內遠遠未觸線的小任性都擔心成這個樣子。

自己真的不夠體貼吧。

“嗯、嗯。”

蕭敬騰略微低下頭，嘴巴嘟起來，想說些什麼又不知如何開口的樣子，嘴角眉眼都彎彎的，像月牙。

轉悠過來的曾志偉明顯已經喝高了，晃晃悠悠找不到重心，敞開了嘴巴皮子大侃，一屁股落在大同對面的座椅上，半清醒地眯眼瞧著那靦腆溫柔的男孩，然後忽而笑開了：

“對了，你們真不得不佩服這時代的年輕人吶，像敬騰嘛。我就說這小子夠有趣夠意思，之前打電話我說讓他帶家眷來，他一口答應，本以為他嘛...會帶個漂亮小女生來給我看看...”

“想不到是大同那麼乖的孩子。哪，曾爸爸不去八卦你們是怎麼回事，不管...不管是不是玩笑開大了，但是我喜歡你倆!來，幹了!!”

方大同像被雷擊中，咬進去一半的食物停在嘴角，機械地放下了碗筷，一時間有些憋悶的喘不過氣來。只僵硬地擠出笑，看好友慌忙找著茶杯要和恍然不知自己吐了真言的前輩碰杯。

待曾志偉離席，方大同才終於憋不住渾身的難受，毅然起身：“我先去洗手間。”

敬騰難道不知道這樣多麼引起誤會和尷尬？自己還傻乎乎地一無所知，被冠上了個身份招搖過市，他一時不知道如何靜下來聽好友解釋，只得先避開的好。

起身時候身邊人便像早就盯上他舉動般迅速彈起來，伸手便要拉他衣角，卻被他靈活地閃開去。

“我也去。”被身體語言拒絕一次的蕭敬騰卻並不打算放棄，追上了他略有不穩的步子。

甫入洗手間，大同就扶著額頭微慍的說

“你跟曾爸爸如何介紹我的?”聽著衛生間汩汩的流水聲，心緒更加煩躁，兩人尷尬地沉默了良久，方大同在鏡面裏看好友緊鎖著眉山，終於忍不住扶著額頭問出了口。腦子炸裂一般爆疼。

“他就只是說了句「家眷」、我稍微應和了。真的沒什麼啊...是家人般的朋友，他誇張了。”

低著頭看洗手池邊水槽，好友意圖淡化，不鹹不淡的回應就像槽中漸生的深黃鏽跡，硬生生擱淺在愛乾淨成癖的方大同眼中心內。

“以後你說「朋友」兩個字就好了，不要再加其他附注。而且曾爸爸又是老資格的藝人，如果他誤會了以後就很難有機會解釋了。我們...待會離開之前去解開誤會吧...”

敬騰他是真的不懂嗎，在這樣的場合，不管時代如何開化了，鬧出這樣讓人意味深長的話柄來對他的事業前途都不是好事啊，這樣不明不白的話只會引起曖昧的猜疑和成為酒桌上的秘聞談資吧，你何必非要用這樣的方式將這點脆弱的情愫擺上案板，任人宰割，讓我沒路可以退呐。

方大同沉下心來想了良久，捏起尖瘦的下巴，好半天才道出了這他心中合適的解決方法。

敬騰，不要再任性啦。

“你別那麼認真敏感嘛，而且故意的抓著人家解釋說他說錯了，實在很突兀又失禮。他只是開個玩笑。我不覺得有這個需要。”J似是帶了委屈卻依舊言語強勢，不理解好友為何一定要這麼較真，容忍他一點小小的壞心和虛榮，都不可以的嗎？

而且，“說是解釋，你又想如何解釋。”

方大同似乎被這句話噎到，埋著的頭更低了，有些焦灼地交握著雙手，不知如何回應這個過於坦率直白的反擊。終於被他尋到袖口吃飯時沾上的髒汙，好像終於找到了舒緩壓力的管道，俯下身擰開水龍頭，冰涼的水拍打在衣料上，他神經質地以幾根指頭揉搓那並不好握牢的一角。

用力揉搓到只剩下淺淺痕跡，方大同心裏的大石頭好似也輕下了不少，終於能語氣平和開口，自以為能壓倒蕭敬騰的氣場，飛濺到手腕和脖頸的涼水滴卻洩露了他的不安和虛弱：

“是誰長久下來一直發神經迫得我如此敏感的?就說一句「我們不是那種關係，很清白的」也並沒有你說的難吧。”

“我不想要解釋。人家也未必像你般在意。”蕭敬騰像是被他急著撇清的樣子激怒，語氣越發生硬起來。

“我不去。”

“蕭敬騰，你怎能如此不負責任。”

方大同覺得眼睛有些酸澀，用力眨眨眼，目光落在鏡中好友線條緊實的面孔，對他突然便無理由，直接拒絕的態度更無力了，最後唇角囁嚅半天，臉鏡中虛像都不忍再多看兩眼，垂下眼簾盯著自己衣擺，吐出的一句輕歎卻似重磅的火藥桶，直接讓J怒紅了眼。

“你才是不負責任，方大同。”

忽而拔高的聲調少了剛剛還存有的一絲唯諾和歉疚，讓方大同一時好似喪失了語言功能：

“怎...”

“你也喜歡我。”

方大同感覺指甲殼好似陷入掌心軟肉中了。

為什麼這裏只有他們兩人，他卻有種被扒光了遊街的惶恐。

蕭敬騰並不理會他忽然蒼白許多的臉色，又或許正是因為每次都顧忌他臉色，一時心軟便忍了下來，今次他絲毫沒有繼續幫方大同隱瞞敷衍的心情，直直吐露了出來：

“我們的關係，並沒有很清白。”

他終究還是說出來了。

方大同聽慣了他或深情呢喃或大聲吆喝的那句表白“我很喜歡你”，一遍遍不知道疲勞似的在自己耳邊重複，而從不迫他回應一句一模一樣的話。他已經喜歡了不被揭穿，難知道一下子被退到烈日下，赤裸裸暴曬，就好似偷了心的賊，一直藏匿，否認，對外人無辜地搖頭，當下卻被失主指著心口搖著頭告知，大同，演不下去了，我這裏好痛啊。

方大同知道自己是真的軟弱。

卻又因了那份不舍，將弱懦包裹上了香味好聞的糖衣，拉J與自己一起下了水，他看出了蕭敬騰面對自己閃爍眼神彆扭姿態時候的不忍心，然後支撐起自己外強中乾的表皮，用J的妥協成全了自己的優雅溫淡。

好似是殺人不見血的意思。

但他丟不下那既行兇又自衛的刀柄。

他是在害怕沒錯。

自己的宗教暫且不論，他害怕對方空有勇氣和他在一起卻沒辦法應對之後的種種壓力輿論和眼光，到時毀掉了敬騰如日中天的事業他會內疚到要死，畢竟，這男孩還年輕，也許並不明白自己最想要的究竟是什麼，為何要冒這樣的風險去嘗試一次再玩伴沮喪的覺得自己當初幼稚選錯了路途。

而且，敬騰人緣好好，身邊簇擁好多優秀的男女，動輒也能說到愛的字眼，自己只是其中平淡一個，只是剛好陪住他了所以被珍惜，方大同害怕這種熱情會消退，而那時候自己是一定沒法子握住要離開的人的，他已習慣了被動。

就算擠進了他臂彎，如若那情懷漸冷，不知哪個選擇的結果更孤苦伶仃。

與其這樣，做細水長流的朋友對敬騰的未來，對自己的不安全感都是一種保全。

也許這方式拙劣，但方大同想不出更好的了。

“我們這樣就好，求你不要說穿”

做朋友就好，比別人都要特別的朋友。

“我喜歡你”這句話字數雖少，卻遲遲難以出口。

他做不到瀟灑自如。

他只希望蕭敬騰能再體諒他的苦衷，不會因他的神經質中途憤然離場。

只是突然聽見好友似崩塌的質疑,他忽而也恍惚了，裝了太久的不喜歡，會不會讓你相信，我真的不喜歡了。

大同沉默了很久，想到腦筋漿糊般凝固，一霎時也分不清自己是對是錯，只知道現在不可以任性走掉，留敬騰一人收拾尷尬。

心中是心疼和體恤他的，卻因這爭吵不肯軟下來，縱容了他的囂張，於是之悶聲不響抹了一把臉，擦過好友身前，埋著頭乖乖回去包廂中坐好。

洗把臉再回到包廂，甫拉開門就撲來一陣濃烈的酒氣，前輩們已喝得酒酣耳熱，說話的嗓子也不自覺大了很多，場面變得更沸騰熱烈，酒杯空了又滿，談好了生意話題自然過渡到風花雪月。

一進門就被濃烈的煙酒氣味熏到不行，男人們喝高了開始扯著嗓門講些風月，方大同皺皺眉，躲到自己原先的座位去，抱著手機像抓著個救星，也不主動跟人搭話，只在被人提到姓名時候愣愣抬頭，露出慣常的微笑來應付，心裏已經被剛剛的對話攪和得魂不守舍。

“嘿，大同是吧?小夥子，賞面陪我們喝杯酒。”

酒氣忽然壓迫過來，熏得方大同有些喉鼻發癢，慌忙收起手機，抬頭見兩個喝得醉醺醺走路東歪西倒的前輩一臉饒有興致地湊到自己身邊，滿臉興奮的紅光，似乎是對這種悶聲不響的很感興趣，遞過來的高腳杯滿溢到方大同的一聲你好僵在嘴角。

“咦，不好意思，我不能喝...”大同帶著敗人興致的歉意推擋了一下，笑得訕然又虛弱。

“不好意思，前輩們，他因為宗教問題真的不能沾酒的。”

剛剛不知道躲去了哪里的蕭敬騰突然閃出來，一把擋開那像裝了毒藥的杯子，方大同不自覺向他靠近了些。

“喔，這樣掃興的啊。那沒法啦。”

“對了!大同不就是你帶來的麼，既然是你的人，就你代他乾了這杯!”

“乾了它!不喝得杯底朝天就是不賞面子。”

毫無酒場經驗的方大同眼睛睜得圓溜溜，根本未想到矛頭就這般輕易地從自己轉到了敬騰身上，而且那勸酒人言語中滿是曖昧不清，臉上的橫肉被擠成詭譎的紋理，那眼神好似是認准了他們關係不一般。

方大同心中有些突刺，還是拉了拉敬騰的衣角，示意他拒絕。

“我也不喝的，我酒精敏感...”

“年輕人，你這樣子就不夠意思了嘛!”

“你總該代你家那位幹了這杯，就一小杯不難吧!哪來這樣多藉口的。”

聽著這話，方大同臉漲得通紅，不想這麼沒來由便被化入了角色，“你家那位”這樣的字眼深深刺中他的禁忌，他難堪至極，..聽著周圍的起哄越來越誇張，觀戰的人都圍了過來，甚至還有無聊好事者小聲在他身後打起了賭注，道如果J幹了這杯，便是說跟這清秀男孩子確有些擺不上臺面的隱情。

大同覺得自己好像被沉進去了泥潭，成了一個調笑和抵押的賭注籌碼，霎時有些受辱的感覺。他看著J和勸酒的人推脫得滿臉通紅，好像自己只有看著，和被人做決定的權利，唯一的抗爭便是...

正當他掙紮時，酒杯口已經快接觸到J唇角，耳邊恰巧又飄過來一句總結陳詞似的調笑話來：“這才對嘛，這才是一家之主的擔當，男人就是要如此。”

方大同被刺激，腦子一熱，未及多想便驀然伸出手去，一把奪過了酒杯，灑出的暗紅液體弄髒了他淺藍西裝襟口。

他似是攥著什麼求生物件，將這酒杯死死握在手中不肯鬆開，咬緊了牙床，半天憋出一句：“我們並不是...我不需要他幫我頂酒...”

說罷深深吸入一口空氣，肺部好像霎時被脹大，不顧J一聲怒喝的阻止，像飲鴆般雙手抱住酒杯，閉上眼便仰頭悶灌，從未接觸過的液體在舌尖，喉管和胃部燃燒，一陣翻騰刺激得他眼淚都快湧出來，喉結好似生銹般滑動困難，神經和麵部的輪廓都糾葛不清，唯一的意識只剩，喝完這杯，我們便不是那樣關係。

而到被快見底的時候，他便連這賭氣的初衷都忘乾淨了，只機械地將酒水倒進口腔，憋悶的不行了只有下咽。

“好了、好了...”

耳畔的勸慰裏滿是焦急和歉意，而他早分不清是一個人還是幾個人在說話，整個人像在雲上踩，一種虛幻感讓他聲音若即若離。他站不穩了，不知道最後自己倒向了那邊，有沒有摔在地板，只感覺自己鬆開酒杯時整個臉都是濕漉的，也許是灑落的酒水，也許是蒸騰起來的溫度和著紅通的眼角落淚，喘息聲大得不像是自己的肺臟。

“嘔.........咕惡....”

被蕭敬騰一路連扶帶抱弄回家之後，方大同便沖進廁所，憑著僅殘存的些些意識摸到廁板，整個人乏力失去支撐，靠著牆角，趴上冷硬的地板開始拼命幹嘔。

他的耳膜轟鳴，不曉得喉管裏像鋸齒般的聲音是如何從那嫩肉裏摩擦出來的，額角的冷汗汩汩向下流淌，迷迷糊糊眼前一片混沌。他只知道自己喝了酒，犯了忌，一定得要吐出來才好，卻不知道酒精濃度不夠催吐不了，只攪合地五臟六腑碰撞交纏。

方大同只當是自己不夠用力，或是他的神在處罰他，便更賣力地幹嘔，除了胃中酸水不見任何混濁物。

他不幹了。

昏頭轉向中也還是那個執拗不堪的人，不理會身邊人焦急地用大手在自己背脊來回撫動，只抱住廁板像要掏空心肝才甘休。

“你還是躺下來比較舒服。”他感到自己身體被提起來，涼薄的手臂搭上什麼溫熱的東西，整個人被一股外力向外拖曳，他癱軟得像陷入泥沼，耳邊人說著什麼根本聽不清，只知道有人要將他拉走，忽而呼吸更加紊亂，眉頭不馴地緊縮，像只被惹惱的小獸輕吠

“唔...唔...我要...”

“吐出來...吶...”

他醉醺醺的腦袋裏什麼也沒剩下，只囈語般跟旁邊晃來晃去令他眼花頭暈的身影推推搡搡，糾纏不休：

“衪會生氣的...不會原諒...我的..”

他都做了些什麼呐，現在觸犯了巴哈伊的主，連亡羊補牢都如此乏力，自己真是沒有救了，壞透了。

啊！真的不知道旁邊是誰如此黏人，一直拖著他手臂不肯走，怔怔然看他一眼，也是一片水霧輪廓，看他唇瓣不停在動，卻像戴上了耳塞般一個字也聽不到。方大同懊惱地緊緊抱住浴缸邊沿，瓷質的冰涼刺激地他渾身一抖，感覺腰間被溫熱包覆，緊緊圈住，有人在他耳畔吐著熱氣，好似無可奈何的勸慰語調。

他管不了那麼多，手臂被鬆開便癡怔地將手指塞入口腔，於喉管中狂戳，整個上半身似要栽進浴缸中去，原來身體可以麻痹到用一個部位捅傷了另一個部位都無知無覺。

“啊惡....惡咳咳咳咳..”

直到自己抑制不住地狂咳，方大同才癡癡停頓下來，茫然地看乾淨的浴缸，委屈地眼角滾下水珠來。他頹然地將手指再次插進去，像對待什麼器件工具般掏得更深，不多時一股力道便擒住了他手腕，使勁將他手指拔出，耳膜更痛了，身邊好似有人在怒吼。

是有人在吼他嘛？

他並沒有意識，卻仍條件反射地被嚇得一驚，蜷縮起身子來，顫抖得像在寒風裏未著衣。他癡怔地抬起眼眸，控制不住淚霧全湧了上來，喉間有些腥澀滋味，他不知是挖傷流血，卻被那聲怒斥驚得尋回片刻知覺，疼痛感全襲上來，他委屈至極，緊咬著唇瓣，如乞憐小狗期期艾艾地望著面前模糊人影，機械搖頭拒絕他帶自己離開。

“嗯...”欸...欸...欸...

不要，不要，還未吐出來呐..

哪知道那人這次不妥協了，方大同細瘦的腰肢被他從身後用力困住，衣擺也被狠狠抓住向門邊拖曳。

“不走不走...不走..”

“啊....嗚惡惡...”他趁著那人回頭應答自己，搶著些些時間便將手指再次狠狠戳進喉管。

好痛。

可是不能放棄啊。他倔起來就像小牛犢，橫沖亂撞。

“混帳，我叫你別扣啦!”

咆哮的聲音再次震進他心坎去，他感到自己被轉換了一個方向，手指被扭著要斷裂般抽出，好似體內的一點點蠻力也隨著手指離散了，他終於撐不住向一邊癱軟倒下去，靠著的胸膛太暖烘得他有些依戀。醉鬼想什麼便順從心意地說了。此刻，他想有人幫幫他。

“吐不出來...你幫...”

他賴在那懷中，用力蹭了蹭，安靜等了好久都沒有反應。方大同眨眨眼睛，讓視線稍稍有了點輪廓光影，微微抬頭，鼻息掃過紐扣早被擠歪掉的胸口，引得蕭敬騰一陣心慌。方大同有些憤憤然，只見抱住自己的人死死盯著面頰，利劍般的星眸望得他好生不舒爽。

他哀哀吸了一口氣，覺得這人好過分，不讓自己動手還一點忙也不肯幫。

好過分呐。還是靠自己好呐。

手抬起對了幾次，判斷可以正確無誤地送入口腔之際，他的呼吸霎時停了一瞬。

不是自己手指的涼薄，卻是柔軟又溫潤，臉頰也被包覆住，本來細瘦的部位硬生生擠出了圓圓的小肉團，脅迫得嘴唇嘟了起來，像個小吸盤。

好癢。一股濕熱的氣息狡黠地鑽入口腔，唇瓣被迫啟開，那股熱流像是找到了寄生所，從唇齒漫延到喉間，逶迤流連一番，戀戀不捨地滑進胸腔。

方大同被烘得眼前更迷蒙，整個人好似從脊椎膝蓋骨的支撐全部鬆軟掉，搖搖晃晃就要墜下去，重力拖住他向後，腰間的蠻力卻霸道不已，勒緊了他，沒什麼溫度的小腹和那片火熱緊緊貼著，像是篝火。

嗚嗚...唔...

他想發出聲音，舒緩一下刹那的受驚和這感覺太陌生又舒爽帶來的恐懼，但對方卻根本不給他放肆撒野的空間，封得死死的，差點要背過氣去。

酒精在狹小的溫熱空間發酵。他好像更醉了。

之後的方大同完全不入狀態，好似在半空中漂浮，只不時迷茫抬眼到處瞧，趨暖般找頸窩小腹埋入便只知道輕哼，在吐不出來的煩躁和被人困住的不甘裏念念叨叨：

“辛苦……嗯……想吐”

過了半晌，那暖源卻不知為何一把將牛皮糖一樣的自己推開一個身位，臉色通紅，又咆起來，他看見那人嘴唇在動，聽不清他在說什麼，卻無端覺得他要趕走自己。

或者，只是他內心一直害怕被離棄。

念及此，方大同便難耐得劇烈咳嗽起來，喘息的間隙囁嚅：“……不想睡……”

不想睡。

要趕走我的話，至少讓我最後一夜清醒著，多看你一些些。

折騰了一夜，他太疲累，根本說不出更多話來，只在鼻腔喉間哼哼唧唧，又感覺自己重新被暖回了懷中，下巴被輕輕抬起，剛才那濕熱的感覺又回來。不知道是什麼，是不是該要推開，他下意識伸出手卻根本未用上力氣。

嘎...可是..好舒服...

方大同沉溺在其中變得越發昏聵，感覺自己脖頸胸膛都濕透了。口腔裏的突刺太緊湊狂亂，他沒法呼吸，難過地亂掙，膝蓋不自覺向上頂，擁住自己的人頓時猛顫，濕熱靈活的唇滑落出來，方大同只覺一陣難耐的空虛，身體也失去支撐挨到在浴缸邊。

還好，那溫暖並沒有放棄自己。

他眯著眼睛，渾身緊貼的濕漉衣物被褪掉，條件反射地微弱掙紮了一下，便因那貪戀的觸感和溫度如春雨落滿全身漸漸鬆弛下來，好像進入了夢境。

.....

最後一瞬渾身抽搐的快感想要掙開撕裂他身體，方大同霎時也醒了兩分，開口卻也只能順從感官地咿呀呻吟：

“嗯……哈嗯……”

“大同……大同、你能不能叫一叫我的名字？”

“叫叫我的名字吧……”

他在向下墜，沒有底的黑洞，耳邊呼嘯的風裏都是男子渾厚好聽，帶了少年般甜膩的聲音。這嗓音喚著他的名字，無論多醉多昏厥都可辨析。

敬騰...

你在叫我嗎...剛剛是你嗎...

方大同還來不及從嘶啞的聲帶憋出字眼來，便不知為何渾身一涼，頓時有種被丟棄荒野，不聞不問的惶恐委屈，暖暖的懷抱哪里去了?...身體被撩撥起的不適在降溫，心尖也漸漸抖得蕭瑟，他不安地皺緊了眉心，修長的指骨敲擊在生硬的地面，指甲抓得都要流血：

“你……”

你....將敬騰還我。

他是在沒力氣說出完整的這句，便只留下一個莫名的稱謂，像他清醒時做的那樣，莫名難測。

最後的一陣刺痛讓他死死抓住進入身體的人，在後背留下幾道深淺不一的血痕。

他忽而恐懼，害怕那人不是敬騰。

他更怕，那人恰恰好是敬騰。

他在混沌裏深深歎了口氣，沉沒在了快感的浪潮中...

這樣明媚的早晨在連續落了整周雨的十月並不多見。

通常這樣的天氣方大同都會早醒，在乾燥暖烘的被子裏深吸一口氣，貓起腰便鑽出來收收撿撿，但這天他起遲了。

接近早午餐的時分，光線略微有些刺眼。

方大同在蕭敬騰懷內悠悠轉醒，渾身乏力，好似動彈不得。宿醉過後口乾舌燥，眼眸剛眯出一條縫便畏縮地有躲回陰涼裏。他不自覺地磨蹭了半天，都還未意識到床鋪的面積縮水不少，新置買的抱枕過於蓬鬆溫暖。直到自己散亂的劉海被大手輕輕撫平，按住，繼而有溫和的親吻灑落在發絲間，甚至能感覺到那唇滿懷甜膩的流連。

方大同頓時嚇醒。

他慌亂地從暖絨的處所掙脫出來，抬起眼睛驚恐不已，像是慢悠悠食草的鹿類被突然的獵槍轟鳴嚇到，毛茸茸的腦袋四處轉動，尋覓聲源，終於在扭向後背對上了好友笑意粲然的眼眸時，他失卻渾身氣力地怔住，呆呆地凝視了好久仍微張著嘴，心臟亂蹦地好似要掙脫軀體，摔落在地面上。

低頭看看自己渾身赤裸，視線可及的地方都落了吻痕，他腦子過電般一扯，昨夜的零散片段殘熱地越變越鮮活。他終於理清了頭緒，一把彈坐起身，面部僵硬住，用手死死捂住嘴，止住渾身的顫抖和嗚咽，他有滿腹的話語卻不知道從那句開始吐露。

劇烈運動拉扯著身後疼痛，如果不是蕭敬騰體貼伸手為他輕撫他都根本無暇顧及，只癡癡扯起越來越多的布料，遮掩起自己滿身狼藉，直到包裹得不漏痕跡。

“你是見鬼喔?”蕭敬騰語氣卻輕悄，帶了他一貫開玩笑的況味，聽在方大同耳中像雷鳴。

敬騰。

敬騰！！

方大同有種絕望的感覺。只想大聲咆哮這深愛男人的名字。為什麼一定要做到這個地步？他覺得自己小心翼翼守著的東西都碎裂了，並不是因為身體的接觸怨恨和恥辱，只是覺得那道安全又長久的界限被蕭敬騰決絕地打破，不留給他一點點反悔和回身的餘地。

他不想要這樣的呐！難道他真的不知道麼！

現在，還如何做回那樣的朋友。

我在你家中暫住兩三日，你於我居所停靠四五周；

你有要是時候提腳便可走，我在閒暇時也不擔心你不來。

這般零零落落，悉悉索索，沒有懷疑猜忌和怒火，沒有雞毛蒜皮，沒有瘋狂到讓人驚悸的獨佔和期期艾艾牽扯不清的羈絆。

這才應該是我們的生活。

方大同想著，在床角落裏埋進去更深，抬眼卻看見好友變得忐忑的神色。立馬便意識到其中的隱憂。他雖然為蕭敬騰的魯莽動氣，卻被那絲絲的幽怨磨得心針紮般疼。蕭敬騰也有擔心自己的反應吧，他也為這般衝破了禁忌和教條惶恐不安吧。

方大同從來捨不得讓這男人在自己面前露出歉疚模樣，於是他狠狠壓下自己內心的委屈和恐懼，手指糾結在一處，聲音嘶啞破碎：

“......沒、沒所謂的，就當沒發生好了，我們還跟以前一樣相處就好...咳”

沒關係了，敬騰。

你不必因為這件事影響自己多少，不必因為這樣壞了我教條感到難受虧欠，更不必...因為這樣便強迫自己愛我多一些，久一些。我並不是這般要捆住你的。我們就像以前一樣便好，回到以前那樣，清清淡淡，就當我給你退路，不必有了壓力愛得艱辛，也當你放過我，別要讓我因為這一夜就感覺自己能永遠擁有你。

這不是一個對等換算的公式。

這樣的突變讓你困擾了吧，那就忘掉。我們一起忘乾淨。把時鐘回撥一些些便好。

方大同吸吸鼻子，正要挪動去一邊拿睡衣遮體，卻聽得好友聲音如燃燒的烈柴，就算壓制住了聲線，也仍是沖得他腦門一震：

“什麼叫沒所謂...?”

看來，你還是在意啊。

方大同一時緊張，不知又該說些什麼，只曉得死死抓住被單，眼神亂飄了一陣，才猶猶豫豫地開口：

“圈中這樣的事也不是沒有...你不需要在意的...”

你不需要在意的。

圈中這樣的事情也有很多，你不用覺得太過歉疚，我們還能當回朋友。方大同本不是會說話會開解的人，也自然未注意自己找來的佐證有些許不合時宜，只當能表明自己體諒的心跡，微微弓起背正向換個話題將脫軌的關係拉回循序漸進的軌道中，卻不料蕭敬騰忽而慍怒地沖口而出，一句話像是刀子火炮硬生生打在他血肉軟軀上。

“那你也跟很多人講過沒所謂了是吧?反正圈中這種事這樣多。”

方大同怔住，不敢置信地抬眼，看向好友凜冽的唇角無情地勾起，第一次覺得那一向熱情明媚的星眸裏滿是不屑和鄙夷，他刹那間血流都好似停頓，臉色刷白，喉心幹澀到有血腥，昨日沒吐出的東西現在似乎是要噴薄而出。他覺得屈辱。

從未想過，蕭敬騰會對自己講如此刻薄和輕賤的話語，他真的覺得自己是可以與很多人講無所謂的麼？其實又怎麼會無所謂？敬騰，你知道我有多惶恐難過，只因為那人是你，我不想你有壓力才要若無其事，你卻給我這樣的回敬。

他明明知道自己最在意看重的是什麼，卻講了這樣傷人的話。

蕭敬騰，這怎樣也不該是第一次過後的早餐該說的話吧。就算是街頭拉來的床伴，也不該。

喔。我忘記了。在你眼裏，怎麼會是第一次。反正，你口中說有很多人。方大同鼻頭酸澀，眼睛卻幹得流不出淚來。

他無論如何也未料及，自己的一陣開解會被蕭敬騰迅速解讀成這般的。就算自己語焉不詳，不善表達，這男人又是否負面到極致的反應太快了些。

或者，自己在他心中，也並非如此美好吧。

那些太絢爛的話語，也只是說說而已，聽聽就罷。自己不是早就料到的麼？雖然這越界的懲罰來得太快了一些。

事已至此，已無話可說。

方大同緊抿著嘴唇，感受蕭敬騰掀開被子，俐落的彎腰撿起散落在地毯的衣物，逐件套上，身邊突然空蕩，衣物和動作卷起的陣陣涼風都拂過他面龐耳際，每次那句話就在心內重複一遍，將流血的部位狠狠再搗一下。

“你的朋友原來都是這樣偉大的維繫著的啊。”

方大同本是容易心軟又戀舊不舍的人，在蕭敬騰離開床鋪的瞬間就態度軟下去不少，深吸口氣想想也許是自己太生硬讓他難過了，火爆脾氣才會口無遮攔？眼光追著蕭敬騰抄起袋子，手握在門把上，一時按捺不住不舍。

想來就來，要去便去，這樣的態度他方大同向來做不到。

正因為做不到，他才拼命將自己打磨成這樣標準，還神經質地拿來要求聲稱愛自己的人，諷刺得就讓自己在他人眼中成為了這般拿得起放得下的人物。

他張張口，一句“等等”還未成音，便被蕭敬騰不屑搖頭的樣子噎回了喉中。心下一陣悲涼委屈，化作了自己喜歡的平淡音調：

“你忘了東西。”

他肢體和語調極不協調地緊緊抱著那罐沉重的彩虹糖，看著裏面的五彩繽紛，眼圈便開始發熱，祈求似的盯緊了蕭敬騰。

敬騰，你忘了東西。

要不要轉身再清點一下。

你東西都未拿全，如何走得瀟灑啊。

“那不是我的。”

淩冽的聲音刺激得方大同指尖哆嗦，好像透明的糖罐突然沾上了冰淩。

現在，他連信物都一併否定了。自己的心軟依戀越發可笑。

“你自己保管吧我不代勞了。”

一句話終於將方大同忍了許久的淚霧逼迫出來，他不再珍惜的東西，就要都推給自己，走時一身輕鬆，這樣，有沒有太殘忍。

既然你樂得輕鬆，那我是不是該奉陪到底，讓你我都輕鬆得更徹底些。

“......這樣就不必保管了，你我都輕鬆。”方大同說著，忍著心中焦裂般的難受，用盡力氣舉起手，把他倆一向很珍惜的玻璃糖罐狠摔在地上。

“咯啦!!!!!!!”

不論曾多麼被珍視的東西也總有寥落的一日。

炸開的七彩銀河閃耀得兩人都想閉上眼，越美越純真幼稚的東西被粗暴地對待，撕裂隔開的天塹就越山迢路遠，那碰擊地面的聲響越清脆，便越刺耳。

本風塵僕僕，懷了朝聖的心。奈何你卻輕聲說你並不信。

那我便只能燒了寺廟，燃了香燭，空對一室狼藉。

蕭敬騰還是走了。

決絕轉身，步子邁得大，再未將暖得要燙傷人的眸子停駐在方大同身上。

聽著門板被砸回來的轟鳴，合著地面仍不斷滾落的糖果，像在奏鳴。

方大同冷漠淡然的眉眼唇角終於繃不住了，先是陡然滑下幾滴淚珠來，接著縮起肩頭顫抖嗚咽，最後整個人像個瘋子一般裹著被單從床上爬下，癱坐在冰冷地板上，伸手將地面的糖果一粒粒拾起來，用被單兜住，動作幅度一大便又灑落一地，滾得更遠，他又嗚嗚泫然地重新拾回，甚至狼狽地在地上爬行只為了握住滾落到狹窄角落裏的彩色。

身後和腰背痛到不行，身體上的卻遠遠不及回想蕭敬騰走時的表情來得悲愴。

他都不知道自己可以哭成這樣不堪。

反正不給蕭敬騰看到，又沒什麼所謂。

終於哭到乏力，他緊緊抱著懷中一抔，靠著床腳坐下，鬼使神差便撚起來一粒淺紫色，手抖著放入口中。

“好酸，敬騰。”

六月超市外灼人的陽光下麵，他從他拇指食指間含過一粒淺紫，微酸著輕輕皺眉，吃過糖果後的語氣帶了香甜膩人地說，蕭敬騰笑得志得意滿。

終究還是隔了距離。


	6.  November

****November （Jam x Khalil）**** ** **  
****  
—•誰疲倦太早 負了眼前滿月 誰旁騖太多 夢裏仍然狩獵

不要講無味道的貞烈 不要等我欣賞連夜大雪•—  
  
反手甩上鐵質冰涼的門時，蕭敬騰是聽見了那哭聲的。  
來得急促，讓他著火的腦子霎時隨著手指尖的涼意觸感凍結了一瞬，拉扯得生疼。其實那並不是他所熟悉的哭泣聲。準確說，他極少聽方大同哭。就算是難過極了，也只是躲在黑框鏡天然的陰影中，默默濕了眼眶，那水潤幾乎不會從眼角滴落下來，不過幾刻的功夫，便消匿無蹤，若在室外他便講剛才進了風沙，在室內便隨口搪塞一句落了睫毛好痛。雖然是柔軟性格，卻意外地不如自己般愛哭，或者說是不願意讓人明瞭他在哭，也省卻瞭解釋時候的局促與回憶起來的傷心。  
  
反倒是脾氣火爆性格強硬得多的自己，常常會因為感動或者悲愴哭成淚人兒，不消幾秒功夫，直接略過了蓄淚的流程，豆大的晶瑩淚珠便直直往下掉，砸出的漣漪越驚天動地越將情緒揮散到極致。每當這種時候，方大同都慌了手腳似的待在一邊，試探地遞過去紙巾，見他不理會才靠近些輕輕給他擦擦那張倔強又委屈的臉，嘴裏像在唱兒歌一般溢出輕軟的嘀咕“怎麼啦..別難過哦，我在啊.”除此之外也難以又更新穎有效的安慰話語。蕭敬騰是享受這種在喜歡的人面前毫無顧忌的狀態的，敢愛敢恨，有哭有笑，以此換來他慌張又心疼的表情，換來他千篇一律卻莫名心安的幾句安慰。

  
可方大同不。  
他不哭，卻總是更難過的樣子。  
有時候蕭敬騰覺得，方大同根本就是一個黑洞。  
對他好的時候，他最多流露出小竊喜和彎彎的笑紋，誠懇道一句“多謝你了呀”便沒了後續；傷了他心的時候，他也只是有些愣神看看你，默默難過一陣，下次見面時候又無事一般對你笑得無害，簡直掏心掏肺，誘著人忍不住還想在他心上開一槍，看清楚那裏究竟是不是會痛的血肉。  
就這樣無聲無息的，他把你對他的好，對他的壞，對他的愛和誤解，譏諷與傷害一併吞噬掉，堆放到了黑魆魆看不真切的黑洞中，連深究和挽救道歉的機會都留得稀少。  
如若這些情緒是有實體的話，他絕對會被填充成一個超級大胖子。  
呐，你衣櫃裏所有的格仔和套頭外套都會裝不下你喲，方大同。  
蕭敬騰不止一次這樣想著，便會無奈又覺可愛地笑出聲來。  
他其實是想方大同在自己面前放肆大膽哭一次，讓自己帶他一起將吸食他情緒二三十年的黑洞填滿堵死的。  
方大同，你知不知道，你唱著跟你去黑洞裏相愛的旋律時，我多想一把將你拉出來，拉到人間，拉到我身邊，毫無顧忌地哭笑。  
“什麼都可以，只要你願意。”  
方大同，根本是個讓人心疼的大騙子。蕭敬騰想。哪里是什麼都可以，就算我毫不猶豫跟你去黑洞裏，你都不願意袒露心跡像戀人般哭泣，渴求我的安慰。  
這一次多諷刺。  
蕭敬騰確實聽到方大同在哭了。平時溫和帶點好聽沙啞的聲音撕扯起聲帶變得格外令人動容。他甚至可以想像方大同砸碎糖罐之後被拋下茫然無助的樣子。  
但這次，他卻沒辦法說服自己沖進去到他身邊做他的支柱。  
誰讓弄哭他的人，恰恰是蕭敬騰。  
方大同說，他和蕭敬騰什麼也沒發生，一切如常。  
蕭敬騰，和別的好友並無兩樣。  
耳邊一遍遍迴響著那無情又脫力的聲音，蕭敬騰還未發洩的滿腔怨怒又重新點燃起來，他遲疑了半刻的手終究還是狠狠一握，門廊被蠻力砸得山響，震落一層石灰來。  
仿佛聲音越大，他越聽不見那惱人心神的哭泣聲。  
轉身氣衝衝走掉，才是負氣人正確的離場方式。  
  
而且，他也沒有追出來啊。  
快速辦理好登機手續，站在玄梯上的一刻，蕭敬騰緊皺著眉頭，心裏蹦出這麼一句來。  
如同賭氣的孩童，憑什麼該他蕭敬騰邁出去第一步啊。他才不要。  
憤憤然關掉手機，閉上眼睛便躺倒在座椅上，戴上耳機想要聽音樂舒緩一陣，沒想到第一首便跳出來那熟悉嗓音，唱著溫情浪漫的小調調。混蛋。用力按住下一首的箭頭，連續跳了好幾首，還是逃不脫那男子魔障。  
簡直是陰魂不散。  
蕭敬騰按在電源上，不願意去想是哪個混蛋自作自受，自己往pod裏面灌了他所有出版或私藏的歌，害怕錯過他聲音。  
緊壓的拇指卻不自覺鬆動了，好嘛，聽聽也不會死。蕭敬騰撇撇嘴，仿佛耳邊是那木訥的男人唱著歌在表白。  
這麼聽了一路，飛機在臺灣的機場降落時，蕭敬騰就已經後悔了。  
他早該料想到的。  
那男人聲音聽不得，當初還不是聽了一場演唱會的功夫，自己就像牛皮糖一般跟他黏得緊密，早知道會重蹈覆轍，誰叫那男人唱歌比講話可愛得多，少了那麼多言不由衷，簡單直白得讓人忍不住、放不下。  
  
對於他提前結束在香港膩歪的日子回到臺灣，summer甚是狐疑了一陣，可看那小子滿臉不爽，下飛機也沒有給方大同打電話報平安，她便默默將嘴邊本想問的話咽了下去。  
“月中的演唱會，早些回來做準備也好。”summer試探地遞給自家臭小子墨鏡，遮一遮比起床氣時更臭的臉。  
蕭敬騰識相地接過來，默默低頭戴上後只點了點頭，便不再吭聲，完全不是平常見到工作人員的興奮模樣，也不再分享他在香港都做了些什麼有趣的事，和方大同一起。  
如此這般，精明如summer也就心知肚明，順著他的脾氣沒再多問。  
  
“敬騰，這次嘉賓心裏有數了嗎？”趁著練歌休息的間隙，看那小子情緒好些時候，summer裝作無心般隨口問道。  
“.....公司安排就好。”蕭敬騰略頓了頓，咕嘟咕嘟灌下去半瓶冰水，邊擦掉額角汗珠邊悶聲道。  
“大同的話....月中是沒有什麼通告的.”summer趁熱打鐵，果然一提出名字來便見一向遮不住情緒的自家藝人皺皺眉。  
“到時候再說吧。練歌了。”他搪塞地敷衍過去，心底裏卻翻江倒海。  
  
如此幾次，幾個回合試探下來，summer更確定了這兩個孩子有什麼心結，卻也不好問究竟是什麼難搞的事，能讓敬騰憋了一個多禮拜不曾和他的“大同寶寶”聯繫，他的手機也意外乖巧地不曾響起過方大同的來電。每次手機響起時候，都能看見蕭敬騰眉眼中掩藏不了的絲絲期盼以及看到來電時猝不及防又過於明顯的失落。  
  
終於一次午飯時分，蕭敬騰悶聲不響消滅掉整只大雞腿後，像是鼓足了勇氣一般，哼哼了半天才扭捏道出想找summer姐談一談。  
看吧，就知道這小子有心事。“戰無不勝”的女強人知心姐姐summer簡直不能更佩服自己的旁敲側擊帶來的成效。  
  
“summer姐.我想問你...嗯...”  
“大同的事嗎？”  
明顯被將了一軍的蕭敬騰一愣，隨即將頭搖得撥浪鼓一般，忙著否認又沒什麼底氣。  
“就是...如果你喜歡的人總是堅持說，你們的關係是比別人更近的朋友，甚至回避再進一步的可能，那...”  
“那是不是說明對方根本不喜歡我？”不等蕭敬騰艱難措辭完畢，summer便咽下一口果汁胸有成竹地接了上去。  
嗯，嗯。  
急著點頭的樣子，根本就是還沒長大呀。  
Summer笑笑，繼續道：“那你覺得他言行一致地對你和其他朋友一視同仁嗎？”  
蕭敬騰似乎是很認真在諮詢和思考，明顯這個問題真的困擾了他良久。  
“嗯..他會安慰我，鼓勵我，我們常去對方家借住，他給我做早餐，陪我淘碟，隨時都接我的電話，回我的短信，雖然話都很少...也會..不讓我替他擋酒，特別珍惜我送他的東西，不小心弄壞他的樂器也不會生氣...”  
見他有越說越多停不下來的趨勢，summer覺得自己的目的也算達成，便果斷又打斷了他：“那他也會對別人這樣？做早餐，然後把心愛的吉他送給別人玩壞也沒有怨言？”  
“才沒有！那個呆子，吉他比老婆還要疼，恨不得就每天用身子護著睡覺都要抱緊就對了！”也沒有覺悟發現自己還沒吉他強壯。不自覺說著就笑出來的蕭敬騰根本忽略summer姐有意將他泛指來虛晃一槍的“樂器”替換成了具有特指意味的“吉他”。  
“那，就是你比吉他還重要嚕？”summer笑的志得意滿，這兩個傻孩子，在鬧什麼彆扭呢。  
“額....就...會不會是我黏他太緊他不好不理我才會對待我有所區別呢...並不是喜歡或者..”  
見蕭敬騰講著講著聲調又低了下去，霸氣自信的洛克先生失落的樣子好生讓這個做經紀人的心疼，summer才終於不再繼續跟他兜圈子，一語道破：  
“別人我不知道，大同的話，他如果不是喜歡你，根本就會講完謝謝就揮揮手拜拜離開吧。”  
“才不會陪你這麼任性地玩鬧。”  
“不過，大同的話，似乎更要考驗你的耐性呢。”  
蕭敬騰傻傻坐著，聽summer直接講出了大同的名字，才終於明白自己功力根本不夠深厚，妥協地亮出了底牌。  
  
“什麼？！”聽完蕭敬騰不情不願的敘述之後，summer姐淡定的表情也崩了一角，突然拔高的音量嚇了對面的人一跳。  
“嗯..就...吵完架我就回來了.”蕭敬騰做出結語，如釋重負般呼出一口氣，簡直不願意再回憶那房間裏傷人的爭吵。  
“.......你怎麼可以那樣講呢.大同那孩子，可是非常在意這些的啊.”summer感到有些頭疼，這兩個冤家互相捅刀子的程度已經超越了她料想中的打打鬧鬧。  
“我..我當時也是氣急了.他說那話的意思好像是..這樣的事太常見了..”蕭敬騰聲調越來越低沉，好像那句話又回蕩在他耳邊，難過的眉眼間也流露出隱隱自責來。  
“他是不想讓你有壓力吧。又不會安撫所以講出那話來。可是敬騰,連我都不相信大同跟其他人...你信嗎？”summer看他表情更加像犯了錯的孩子，只微微翹著倔強嘴角不肯認輸，可整個人早已沒了戾氣。  
“其實...氣過之後.自己說了什麼，我都記不清了。”  
“只記得走的時候，他哭了.”  
我一下飛機便後悔了。  
蕭敬騰將這最後一句咽進了肚子，保留他最後一點年輕人的強脾氣。  
  
方大同是大約一周以前住進來的。  
軒仔記得那天下午他剛回到家不久，還未來得及收拾一下，便有人敲門，連落下的砰砰聲也是有氣無力，像是被雨水淋濕羽毛的鳥兒慌不擇路掉落在自家門前。  
有些疑惑地拉開門，便見好友低著頭站在門檻上，一向平整厚實的劉海有些亂，耷拉在鏡框的上沿，身後拖著一只小小的皮箱，說是來投靠親友，更像是旅行回來一般輕便，可見根本沒心思收拾隨身要帶的細軟物件，不曉得是有多迫切想從上個居所逃離出來。  
他臉色難看得緊，眼神空蕩蕩的，不知道還在哪里漂遊，說話卻還是把持住了以往的緩慢輕悄語調，除了有些嘶啞。還未方陣全亂。  
“可以暫時住一下麼...我家..需要整理一下.”  
方大同坐在冰冷地板上哭到沉默，流不出眼淚，掃一眼滿地的彩色糖球，只覺得沒法在多待下去一秒，連收拾一番將它們倒入垃圾桶去都已經沒力氣。每一粒都好像反射著蕭敬騰的各種表情，他看到就心下抽搐著疼。  
他就像一個敗陣哀兵，起身套上衣服，胡亂塞滿了一個隨身箱，鴕鳥般抱頭逃離了這個傷亡慘重的戰場。哪一點看都不像是自己的家，一個蕭敬騰大概再也不會邁步進來看看的家。  
不曾想過自己在他心中比這一地狼藉還要不堪。  
缺氧一般在街巷胡亂走一通，呼吸了不少室外沒有蕭敬騰氣息的空氣，他混沌不靈的腦袋才稍稍清醒了一些。  
果然還是笨拙遲緩到不行，連投奔的地點都還未想好就棄了家。  
於是抱著快沒電的手機靠著一處店門角落，將通訊錄從頭到尾翻了一遍。  
本來是想回母親家去，可一來並不想父母看見自己寥落模樣，二來舊家中的樂器用具都已經搬到了自己獨自居住的家去，再回去顯然很是不方便。想想還是一年多之前，蕭敬騰死活要從臺灣過來，說是恭喜他喬遷之喜，熱火朝天的幫著他把各種沉重樂器全搬到了新家。在又笑話了方大同一輪不會開車這件事後，蕭敬騰找jaycee借了車，將他的寶貝吉他們放在寬敞後座上，開車時不聽歌也不講話，神色認真緊張得好像後座真的坐著他的新生寶寶，生怕碰壞了分毫。來回跑了不下十趟，讓方大同和母親相當過意不去，提出請搬家公司就好，卻被蕭敬騰果斷拒絕，說他們幹活不細，碰壞了樂器大同該幾個月不講話了。  
忙碌完整天，方媽留下他們在家吃飯，蕭敬騰似是玩笑般說：“大同你終於剩下吉他錢買房子啦，這樣我來香港落腳就方便多了，酒店又貴又不舒服。”  
說得理所當然的樣子，害方大同一口白菜仔差點噎過去。  
方媽卻很是高興的模樣跟著附和:“是啊，你們好兄弟可以互相照應，大同去臺灣有你照顧我也不用次次跟著擔心他身體了。敬騰，有空來香港就來吃個飯。”  
於是，方大同莫名其妙就和蕭敬騰定下了協定，每個月去對方家借住幾天。說是協議，其實也是蕭敬騰每天放在嘴裏提，提到後來某次，方大同迷迷糊糊便應了下來。  
“你自己答應了喲。”  
他記得蕭敬騰好似第一次收到聖誕禮物的男孩子，興奮模樣中又有點藏著護著的神態，仿佛害怕對方反悔收回大禮。  
這個模樣，要自己如何再說不呐。  
方大同也並不是真的每個月都會去臺灣，只在有通告的時候會按約定去蕭敬騰家，可蕭敬騰卻是自那時起每月必來，次次都顯出一副我也沒有很想來啊可是我真的很忙香港好多通告的委屈樣子。  
“聽summer說，敬騰一直吵著要加香港的通告，最近來得也太頻繁了吧，真是臺灣過江龍，一心想要攻陷香港的市場呢。”  
那天，聽may姐無意中提起四小天王的現狀和版圖時，方大同才若有所思一怔，心裏有些感動的情緒。  
也不曉得他是要攻陷香港市場，還是別的什麼呢。  
  
一個家中的號碼，都可以想起他這麼多。  
這樣子的蕭敬騰，怎麼會...  
想著，方大同便失了神，直到看不太清楚螢幕才努力吸吸鼻子，意識到一年時間能改變的太多。  
女孩子家是不能住的，有家室的朋友自然也不方便接納，還要不怕自己練琴的叨擾，翻來覆去的挑選，還是往軒仔家的方向慢慢踱步過去。  
雖然想起自己曾向這位高調與小關相愛的好友袒露過喜歡蕭敬騰的心跡，還是微微有些尷尬。只盼他不要問的好。  
可顯然是方大同低估了這八面玲瓏，心思活絡的過來人，不消幾眼，不用問便明瞭這頹然沉默的人多半是和那位臺灣“租客”不愉快了。  
從沒見過方大同這般傷心模樣，居然還會自己搬出來住，軒仔對本就不太待見的蕭先生不禁頗有微詞起來。奈何自己每次提起，方大同總是刻意回避，如果自己講到蕭敬騰什麼不是，他雖不做聲，眉眼間卻難過得很，絲毫不是死了心恨透舊愛的心態。  
情場高手遇見固執的新手，也不禁摸不清頭腦。  
  
在軒仔家每天丟了命似的練吉他寫歌，心緒總捉摸不透，遇到播放蕭敬騰新聞的娛樂頻道也能平心靜氣默默看下去，卻在預感主持人要接著問圈中好友的話題時有些難耐地迅速換走。頗有些忍不住還是會關心卻害怕再與那人扯上牽連的姿態。偶爾閑下來也會想，家中那散落一地的甜膩的晶瑩大概已招了老鼠。  
敬騰他，最怕老鼠了。  
  
半個月後，方大同也沒恢復到有勇氣去探看一下房間中是否已經居住起了兩只嗜甜的碩鼠，但蕭敬騰的演唱會是如期的舉行了。  
累得一身汗的歌手回到後臺之後，眼神便不斷四處張望，連水也未來得及喝上一口。經紀人心下了然地靠近去，示意他往門廊方向看：  
“大同和媽媽我都邀請了，他人沒來，親筆的花束倒是很早就到了。還有，方媽來了，看完了整場。”  
蕭敬騰順著summer指的方向望過去，只見不怎麼起眼卻很有那人低調模樣的花籃靜靜靠在那裏，旁邊站著許久不見的方媽媽，見他看過來，溫柔和藹地笑了笑。  
蕭敬騰一時不清楚自己心裏究竟是個什麼滋味。  
大同還是未肯現身，朋友般大度地送來了花籃，自己竊竊期盼的如往日一般不動聲色地和好如初看來是不可能實現。他緊了緊手中的礦泉水瓶蓋，有些不好意思地朝門廊走去。  
他一向是勇於面對自己的，大同若有不敢面對的那一部分，就給他一併承擔好了。  
對家長的坦白也同樣如此。  
  
“敬騰。”  
在蕭敬騰靠近得能看清楚花籃卡片上嚴肅又認真寫著全名和客套不已的祝福時，居然還是失神地想到了方大同寫中文時候的彆扭模樣，如果不是耳畔有人先叫了他名字，好像任何一個跟方大同都關的物件都能成為他思緒起漣漪的機關。  
其實蕭敬騰是有些尷尬的，卻被方媽媽平穩的輕聲細語瞬間拉近了距離，原來這種幼教一般安撫人心的口吻真是一種遺傳。  
“表演得越來越精彩了，年輕人真是不錯的。”  
“大同他說臨時有些事情，來不了了，我想著，還是親自來跟你打個招呼。”  
“下次去香港，記得來玩。”  
方媽三句話連在一起說，每一句話的結尾和起頭蕭敬騰都是欲言又止，總覺得應該說點什麼，可面前的長輩禮數周到又滴水不漏，既不端長輩架子，也並不是那麼容易親近暢談。總覺得她想說些什麼，卻礙於身份並不想明述。這樣的平心靜氣倒是比怒氣衝衝更令他難以招架。  
“方..方阿姨，您來..也是一樣的。謝謝了。”  
年輕人醞釀半天，也只擠出來一句客套話，整個人卻一眼就能望穿焦躁不已。  
方媽媽對自己兒子自然是心知肚明，那種如在寒冬般的彆扭性格早不是一天兩天，而面前的這個小了四五歲的青年有多氣盛，就算不曾認識，從剛剛快要著火的舞臺也能略窺一二。方大同對方媽也是依賴得緊，從小都是大小事都要報備，聽到母親的意思才方可心安去做的孩子。對蕭敬騰的那點糾結不安情愫，雖難以啟齒，也多多少少在某些場合流露過。任再開明的母親都會在當時心急，寢食難安，但任再獨斷的母親，兒子的幸福最終還是壓倒一切的籌碼，她漸漸也就裝作不清楚事態的發展，默許作罷，對蕭敬騰的態度也一直是當做兒子最珍惜的朋友，至於以後會怎麼樣，她亦不想多問，畢竟這個孩子是良善上進的，其他的，就任由他們自己去掌控的好。  
兩天前接到兒子的電話，只問自己近來身體如何，約好週末回家吃飯，詢問母親生日想要什麼禮物云云，卻對近在眼前的那場演唱會的邀約不願提及。當時方大同突然搬去朋友家住，她便隱約覺得他是遇到什麼跨不過去的事硌在心裏，卻不好去開口煩勞母親，如今見他刻意做出的淡漠態度，做母親的便心下更加清明。  
“大同，媽媽也收到演唱會的票了。你不和媽媽一起去嗎？”  
“...我..我臨時有事要忙...會送花籃的..”電話那頭的聲音有些悶悶的，帶著些許遲疑，說謊話他從未擅長過。  
心疼是心疼，卻也不禁笑出聲來。  
這孩子，也不知道在自己面前藏些什麼，假裝無所謂的性子卻是自小沒變過。他自己大概早就記不起來，小的時候和玩的好的鄰居孩子鬧彆扭，待在家中躲了一整個夏天，每次那脾氣耿直性格爽朗的海灘邊的外國小孩在他家門外邀約他出來玩，就好像根本不記得幾時有過不快，小小的大同卻固執得很，早先是生著悶氣，後來見那孩子也不再執著地找他，就漸漸悶出了些許玩伴間幼稚又戳得人心疼的小哀傷來：沒有我，他們也一樣可以玩得很開心呐。  
到秋天他們要搬走的時候，那孩子只當是送別舊友，包裝精美的盒子裏裝的是方大同並不喜歡的那年很火的遊戲手柄，送到家來只裝作滿不在乎，輕輕淺淺說了聲謝謝，也沒有留人家吃飯。可臨走那日，方媽媽卻是看著自己家小孩抱著那還未捨得拆封的禮盒，屏息仔細地放在托運箱角落三角區的位置，生怕路途顛簸給弄壞。  
想必這個時候，也是一手托著聽筒，另一手緊緊捏弄著那張票據，嘴裏說著根本沒有很想要去看的話。  
想明白了，也並不打算逼迫自己兒子交待些什麼前因後果，就這麼讓他錯過了對一個開明卻仍不得不懷有私心的母親來說，也說不清是好是壞。  
如果今日自己轉身的時候，蕭敬騰仍是沒有提及些什麼，方媽媽就打算讓這件事這麼過去便好，等他兒子想明白了搬回家去，一切也就默然歸位，她還是會將面前這年輕人當jaycee，軒仔，或者studio裏的朋友們一般對待。  
可他卻不想要如此，在這位長輩轉身的一刻沖過去，因焦急而有些不大禮貌得體地攔住了去路。  
“阿姨..大同他..還好嗎？”  
方媽見他眼底那擔憂都要和著來不及擦的汗水滴落下來，既然他提及了，她也便沒有理由武斷地隱瞞什麼。  
“他已經不在家住了，有半個月了。”  
“誒？！..那..他是回去您那裏了？”  
“不，他在軒仔家。”  
蕭敬騰聽到回答，臉色瞬間便有些不好看。軒仔不待見他，他自然也沒法對這位和大同走得如此親近的朋友有什麼好感度，如今聽到被自己傷了的人負氣搬出了家去到這位男性朋友家裏，一住就是半月，心情自然糟的很。想起爭吵那日大同說的話，心中便更是積鬱，沒法不介意。  
但現在，明顯不是鬧情緒的時候。他已經鬧過太多的情緒，還沒有挽回造成的敗局。  
看他一下子卡了殼，像是在想著什麼不快的事，方媽媽心中也略是通曉，帶了意味地輕聲一句，既算安撫，也是替自己從不解釋的兒子開解一二：“去軒仔家，也是沒地方可去了。”  
蕭敬騰一怔，想想也確是如此，要工作的話回父母家自然不便，其他在香港的朋友親疏先不多論，大概也只有軒仔這個對自己橫豎不順眼的傢夥看出過他倆的端倪，想必大同也曾跟他說過些什麼，次次碰到都要警告一番自己沒想明白就別害了他密友。大同不想事情鬧大，也不願他人知道一向淡漠反應慢的他竟也為情事離家，軒仔自然是最好的選擇。  
這麼一想，軒仔那傢夥，大概更是認准了我是個混球，咬牙切齒要扒了我的皮吧。蕭敬騰苦笑。  
不過，也怨不得別人，這次渾的也真是徹底的很。  
方大同大概真是傷了心，連看到兩人曾居住過的房間都會難過，所以才這麼不合他性格地做出搬出去這般舉動，想著，蕭敬騰心裏的自責便更深了一層。  
他逼得他連自己家也住不下去，自己那點點被刺傷的自尊和敏銳根本不算什麼。  
畢竟先做錯事的人就是自己吧，方大同明明已經將界限劃得清楚分明，自己卻自以為是不曉得循序漸進，發生了那件事之後還一時昏頭，完全不明白對方想要減輕他負罪感的用心，只當自己從不曾被他珍愛過，在他即將拋出真心的時候，不能多等一刻穩穩接住，而是任性地一轉側身，狠狠地摔在了地上。  
“阿姨，對不起。是我的不好。”說完了事情原委，他低下頭去，聲音混合著鼻音很是低沉，卻帶著份直面的篤定。有點回復到早期的劉海也跟著低垂下來，不過是個輪廓堅毅的大男孩罷了，要他如這般低頭認錯必定也是幾番掙紮，真要覺得虧欠和疼痛了，才曉得那點感情早就敵過了驕傲和倔強。  
一直靜靜坐在小圓桌一邊聽著的方媽媽內心自然沒有表面上那般平靜。自己兒子看來真是受了莫大委屈，想扇面前這小子一耳光是母親護犢的天性，更何況聽到他說兩人已經有肌膚之親。  
蕭敬騰卻直直往下說著，絲毫不想隱瞞也不願避諱：  
“阿姨，那件事，大同他醉了，他其實都不認得我是誰，不關他的事，都是我衝動的錯。對不起..”  
看他這般模樣，直白又攬錯，竟也很難生起氣來。  
“傻孩子。我的兒子我還不知道麼，他怎麼可能認不得你。”過了良久，她才平復了心緒，說出話來也並未帶了責備意味，更多是怪罪這男孩不該誤解。  
聽到這話而並不是責罵，蕭敬騰鼻子一酸，更覺得自己不該武斷，任憑方大同稍稍一刺激就信以為真地發脾氣，他怎麼可能不認得是你呀，不是你的話，怎麼可能接受，自己卻講他對誰都如此簡直渾球至極。蕭敬騰劉海垂落得多，好似隱約已經開始抽泣，果然是比自己兒子眼淺得多。  
記得方大同曾經幾次拿著蕭敬騰這個造型的專輯，笑得莫名很得意，對親友推薦的時候還不忘加上一句髮型蠻不錯的嘀咕。  
“大同說，他最喜歡你這個髮型了。”她說。  
既然自己的孩子已經珍惜都如此地步不願傷面前之人，她也並不想做他不願做的事。  
“敬騰，你們的事，我也不想管太多，錯也不全在你。但大同他，從小就是彆扭的性子，又不會講話，阿姨知道讓你也不好受，但是，還是麻煩你多包容諒解他...”  
“阿姨，我想去大同家整理一下，然後等他回來。”終於抬起頭來，他道。  
方媽媽離開臺灣的之後兩日，蕭敬騰便提前找公司挪出了年假，坐上了去香港的航班，口袋裏裝著方媽那晚交給他的鑰匙。  
  
  
蕭敬騰將鑰匙放進去鎖孔的一瞬，竟然還在期待門會從裏面打開，那人會探出半個呆毛翹起的腦袋來，一臉剛熬夜後補覺被吵醒的無奈樣子，穿著棉質的家居服也是帶格子的，握在手裏的黑框眼鏡還未來得及套上去便被自己惡作劇地奪走，然後舒服地窩在沙發上欣賞他一臉迷茫又無可奈何，鼓鼓腮幫也說不出什麼生氣的話來，最後揉揉眼睛意料之中地妥協： “好早，餓不餓。”  
一路的風塵僕僕又算什麼。  
門哢嚓一聲清脆的開合，果然是久未住人的清冷氣息。  
本來那人體溫略是寒涼，渾身骨頭抱住硌得慌，也並沒有多柔軟溫存，可只要一想起門後有他舒服的笑顏，蕭敬騰便覺得心下暖意。如今房子裏沒了他，他貪圖那簡單清冽的氣息，怎麼樣也要將他找回來。  
門邊掉落的薄漆露出深刻的木紋樣子，像一刀劈開的傷口，卻已過去了時日，看不到曾流過血。蕭敬騰伸手輕輕劃過，有些木刺的難受，明天就找人整修，他抿抿嘴，不願意房間裏再留下絲毫爭執和決裂的痕跡。  
客廳與自己離開時候並沒有什麼變化，自己前一晚貪涼靠在沙發上看打電動，不知不覺廝殺著便睡著，方大同是什麼時候從臥室出來給他蓋上的棉毯當時並不記得，也未在意，而那棉毯此時還耷拉在原處，應該是自己清晨轉醒時不拘小節一掀開，三角形的一角掉落下來，懸吊在拖鞋的上方。  
一切都未來得及收整。  
顯得他好似根本沒離開過，湊過去一撫卻是滿手的揚塵。  
蕭敬騰好似突然受了什麼刺激，將棉毯扯住一角，一把大力地托卷起來，連同房間的布料，兩三步跑到洗衣機邊，狠命塞了進去。  
緊接著他便如上了馬達一般，卷起袖子，將門窗傢俱上的灰塵全都擦拭了一遍，敞開來透氣。拿起吸塵器的時候，還是會想起方大同神經兮兮又磨磨蹭蹭舉著吸筒在自己和電視螢幕之間晃悠的樣子，有些乾癟的小屁股在牛仔褲裏立體了起來，不時遮擋住他的視線。  
“大同，你該跟我去運動啦！”  
他想著自己無賴的臉和方大同不想理睬他認真對付地板的神情，恍如在昨日。  
他是趴跪在地板上沿著那紋路用沾濕的抹布擦拭的，真懷疑方大同每次趴在地上像小烏龜般爬行一周之後，難道真的不會頭暈的哦？蕭敬騰只記得他被自己呼叫時候詫異揚起的臉有些紅暈，細小的汗珠滾落在鼻尖，他茫然伸手一抹便多添了淺灰色的髒東西，引逗著自己笑岔了氣去。他有時候會白自己一眼，然後繼續研究地板，有時候也會追問有什麼奇怪好笑的東西嗎？蕭敬騰並不回答，只從沙發上蹦躂下來，邁步到他面前蹲下，直接伸手一抹，再若無其事繼續欣賞節目，留他耳根一陣泛紅，支支吾吾說差不多乾淨了趕緊轉戰到房間。  
“嘩啦啦！”  
蕭敬騰將半人高水桶中裝滿了清水，潑灑在屋子的邊邊角角，水漬蔓延開來，蒸騰的時候似乎能將一切不堪和不快全都帶走。他叉著腰，如同一個從未幹活家務的人做成了什麼大事般滿是成就感，欣賞水珠蔓延，水滴飛濺，再一一擦幹抹淨，正志得意滿享受著勞動真光榮的樂趣時，大條的神經才忽然想起了什麼。  
“啊！糟糕了！”  
沖到客廳沙發邊差點滑倒，趕緊俯下身子，像貓科動物一般往沙發底下窺探，果然見大同那雙全棉不防水，只在臥室穿的毛毛拖光榮罹難。  
啊...只是當時想整一整那傢夥，才在出門赴宴之前將他的拖鞋藏在了沙發底下，哪想到那天醉的七葷八素的方大同根本沒空找拖鞋，生生在沙發底度過了暗無天日的大半月。  
“啊..真是委屈你了..”  
蕭敬騰撇撇嘴，抱歉地拎起已經被泡得變形的棉拖，開始思考起方大同的新拖鞋要買什麼花紋圖案的，才不要再像他自己一般毫無情趣地拎回來一雙淨面或者豎條橫格的。  
  
毛手毛腳了大半天，東邊搶西邊救的，也總算好不容易收拾停當，蕭敬騰才夠勇氣輕輕推開了方大同房間的門。  
簡直就是一個讓他備受煎熬的“案發現場”。  
隨然沖出門去的時候是聽見了瓶罐落地的碰擊聲，但親眼看到他們的那“小信物”在地板上支離破碎，玻璃碎渣飛濺出去老遠，迎著窗戶透進來的光明晃晃閃得刺眼，每一片都像小刀子一般割肉得疼，木質的瓶塞顛倒過來躺在門背後的角落裏，被漸生的細小蛛絲網困住。更讓他難過的還是滿地銀河星辰般寥落的彩色糖果。沒得像童話一般甜膩的珠圓玉潤沒有了玻璃瓶的保護和聚集，每一粒都可憐兮兮，隔的遙遠，孤獨的很，像硬生生將童話書撕成了碎片。  
只要沒狠心燒掉，就還可以再拼貼起來。  
蕭敬騰眨巴了一陣又有些不自覺泛潮的眼，每一個字都想得很用力。  
這樣美好的東西，他不應該先不要，丟下它們給方大同一個人照料，就知道那個笨蛋沒辦法好好照料的，還會撒脾氣弄得滿地狼藉。別看平時溫溫順順，發起脾氣來也跟小老虎一樣，咬起人來也是生疼得很。  
好嘛。  
這一瓶不好我們收起來不要了，我再送給你一瓶嘛，這次我再不會發脾氣丟下給你一個人，你也別要使小孩性子說什麼你也不需要了這樣的渾話。好不好，方大同。  
他想著，便蹲下來仔細將大同未來得及收撿的晶瑩一粒粒拾起來，用衣角拉起的小兜捧著。還好天氣進入下半年早已轉涼，糖果雖然蒙了細灰有些顏色暗淡，卻也沒有因為融化而頑固地粘黏在地板上。  
買來強力的膠水粘玻璃瓶子大概只有方大同和蕭敬騰這樣一根筋的人才想得出來，而買來強力的膠水粘黏碎成這樣零落成尖渣的玻璃瓶子大概只有蕭敬騰這樣不僅一根筋還頑固自信的人能想出來，並且馬上付諸了實施。  
結果自然是差強人意，他坐在大同床沿開了床頭燈，將細碎的玻璃片收集起來，一直忙活到窗外黑透了，仍然是難以成形。其間幾次不小心紮上了手拉出小口子，多疼倒不是那麼上心，卻想到方大同憤然離家的時候光著腳從這裏走去鞋櫃，是不是也被碎玻璃紮傷了腳？想著便晃了神，一下紮進去太深，扯著神經的痛感才急急地翻箱倒櫃找ok繃。  
回憶了良久方大同放這些急救用品的地方翻了好一陣子，目光卻停在抽屜裏一角。那裏整整齊齊擺放著一連套七張ok繃，上面是不同的水果圖案，是自己某次見方大同勤於練吉他經常弄傷手從臺灣帶過來的，帶有不同的水果香味，可愛又好聞。  
“好幼稚欸，像小姑娘用的。”他記得方大同接過來眼神飄忽了一陣子，明明就是感動模樣卻還是嘴硬，裝作毫不在意隨手塞進了口袋。  
“先貼一張！”他才不甘示弱，直接從他身上搶出來，撕下一張草莓圖案作勢就要低頭幫方大同貼在破了皮的食指。  
“欸，不用啦，我..我洗過澡自己貼就好。”方大同臉有些紅，接過來撕開一半的小草莓收了起來。  
大喇喇的蕭敬騰自然不記得方大同之後到底有沒有用，細細在抽屜裏一翻，見那張撕開一半的ok繃又被人小心地平整貼了回去，還用外面的紙套裝好，一併珍藏起來。  
笨蛋。  
放久了會過期的。  
而且，真的超幼稚的。  
蕭敬騰笑笑，將方大同的那點小心思輕輕放回去了原處。  
  
玻璃瓶罐還是沒能黏貼起來。  
蕭敬騰默默生著自己的悶氣，一晚上沒怎麼睡著，也怪那傢夥怎麼看起來沒什麼氣力，摔起東西來這麼狠，以後可得找個地方把之前的易碎品藏好了啊！  
翻來覆去，第二天一大早便出了門，去到當時一起買玻璃瓶的店面，卻說這一款式大小的已經沒再上架了，又跑了很多家類似的小店，好不容易才出高幾多倍的價錢讓店主答應從原廠給他帶回來兩只。  
“幹嘛非得要一樣的，裝東西而已嘛，玻璃瓶子又差不了多少。”店主一邊寫單據一邊不解地嘀咕。  
“我的那只摔壞了。”蕭敬騰說，也並沒多加解釋。  
  
拿到玻璃瓶的那個中午，蕭敬騰特意繞路，經過那家現在已經是不是會開店暖氣的商店，從貨架上拿了一包酸味的skittles，回到家小心翼翼地拆開包裝，從瓶口一粒粒填充進空蕩蕩的玻璃瓶肚，清脆爽耳。再抱著另一只找了半天，決定暫時放在大同的CD架旁邊，不經意間看見靠裏面的一層，全部擺放著他蕭敬騰的專輯和一起淘來的CD，伸手想要打開看看，竟發現只有這一層是用鑰匙鎖上，並不是誰都可以隨便碰的。透過玻璃，他某次遺落在方大同家的一只鼓槌靜靜躺在CD旁邊，用軟細的布料小心包裹著，只露出刻著他名字的一頭。  
  
是什麼時候開始 ，蕭敬騰也這樣地進入了方大同的生活。被他好好珍藏著，不露聲色。  
蕭敬騰一直帶點自怨自艾的以為，方大同入侵了自己的生活，自己好多的習慣都染上他的影子，熟悉到像是一個人，可悲的是這個人卻還不屬於他，可他卻忽略了事情的另一面。  
在獨自居住在方大同家的日子裏，他才平靜下毛毛躁躁的心氣，認真觀察起方大同的生活。仿佛只有一個人並不在場時，才可以更透徹看到他留下的痕跡和其中的情愫。  
他發現，方大同留著他送的OK繃。  
方大同把蕭敬騰的CD和鼓槌鎖上保存得比吉他還要細心周到。  
方大同的冰箱裏有專門的一格層，孩子氣地貼上“meat”的紙條用來放餵養他的食物。  
方大同買給他臨時居住的生活用品都和自己是一個牌子，卻還欲蓋彌彰買了不同口味或者顏色。  
方大同的電視櫃下麵幾乎沒有自己的碟片，全是蕭敬騰愛看的電影和遊戲碟。  
方大同還買過自己開玩笑捉弄他時隨手一指推薦的《貓科大全》英文版擺放在床頭櫃裏，間中還夾著翻頁的書簽。  
方大同新買的枕套和床單放在衣櫃裏很久沒用過，他想起他曾經對方大同說這套舊的睡著超舒服。  
方大同...方大同...  
方大同有好多事都沒告訴他，方大同也有好多事都沒被蕭敬騰發現。  
他只是在蕭敬騰嬉皮笑臉靠在門廊時候佯裝生氣地抱怨一句，你又來啦。  
是啊，我又來啦。  
蕭敬騰心裏默念著，突然就好想好想那個呆子。  
  
軒仔接到蕭敬騰的電話時，方大同正坐在他對面，一邊喝粥一邊好奇地盯著他突然詭異 起來的臉。  
一分鐘前，方大同再一次向他交代吃飯要多吃蔬菜少食肉，不然對身體不好。可是，他明明已經快一周沒讓肉食上桌了。也不曉得這是他第幾次無意識搞錯了室友屬性。  
臭小子，你不打來找我我還要去找你咧！

軒仔憤憤想著，捂住話筒說一個朋友，便轉身去了房間。  
“軒仔，我是蕭敬騰。請問，大同近來如何了？”  
“...關你什麼事。”要關心還等到今日嗎。  
“我沒別的意思，只是問一問..”  
“他挺好，不煩你操心。掛了。”  
“有什麼重要的事麼？我住在這裏真是給你添麻煩了軒仔。”方大同覺得是自己的存在讓好友生活上不方便，接個電話也不能暢所欲言不禁有些自責。要知道，人家可是有男友的人，親昵的來電確實不好當著自己的面。  
“不關你的事啦。”軒仔大度搖搖頭，繼續吃飯。  
咦，還確實是關他的事呢。他想著，又不禁抬眼看了一樣近來越來越看不出還有沒有在難過的方大同。  
  
在方大同第N次給軒仔家的貓咪放了過量的貓食之後，軒仔才意識到這個傢夥分明就是心心念念，不自覺地把自己的言行當做蕭敬騰那個肉食動物去規範，居然連貓咪的飲食都還是記著的那傢夥兩只肥貓的食量。  
不禁翻開手機，這些日子接過的蕭敬騰的來電幾乎比小關打來的還多。  
真是見了鬼了。  
他每次都只是問問方大同今日如何，心情怎樣，有沒有回家的打算，軒仔冷言冷語沖他幾句，看他如此耐性也居然不慍怒，解釋說不會給大同打電話干擾他情緒，只等他自己想通，只是想通過軒仔瞭解他情況而已，自然也就說不下去更多刻薄話。  
“那個...大同。”  
“嗯？”  
軒仔踱步到好友身邊，猶豫了半刻還是開口問了。  
“你最近，有接到蕭敬騰的電話麼？”  
方大同明顯一怔，輕咳了兩聲道是沒有。  
“那小子還真是沒打..”軒仔有些意外地嘀咕，迎上方大同疑惑的眼神，忙解釋說沒什麼，隨口問問，聽同事說他最近休假云云。  
“哦..可能，出國去玩了吧。”他不是說過好多次還想去一次義大利玩麼，休假機會正好。方大同心下有些許酸澀地想。  
軒仔看他這幅表情，若有所思地撇撇嘴，沒再多說什麼。  
  
在玻璃瓶子裏差不多裝滿了星星一般亮閃閃的糖果時，蕭敬騰接到了軒仔的來電。  
這是頗感意外的，方大同的這位密友言語從激烈諷刺到沉默支吾，卻還從沒主動給他打過電話來。  
“怎麼了？大同有什麼事麼？！”

“欸..對啊.他要回家了.”

聽電話那頭若無其事，蕭敬騰卻很是激動，有些不敢相信般反問了多遍。

“欸，煩死啦。怎麼這麼囉嗦啦。他明天下午要回家拿東西哦。”

“嗯...我沒告訴他你在他家..”

“多謝了.”

“嘖，才不是別的意思，怕你嚇到他，以為鬧鬼什麼的。”軒仔齜著牙，言語上絲毫不肯軟下一點。什麼嘛，幫這傢夥總是有點彆扭不甘心。

他才不會告訴蕭敬騰，是自己纏著方大同說想借他上月入手的新吉他開con時候用，方大同勞煩了人家這麼久自然是不會拒絕，想了想還是答應了明日回家去取。其實他只要多看一點娛樂新聞，就知道好友這半年根本沒什麼con要開。  
  
軒仔說的時間是傍晚，蕭敬騰打算上午好好準備一下，將物品都歸位，給方大同準備的物件也都再過目一遍，下午得好好睡一覺養足精神，不能給大同看見他不帥氣的樣子。

這樣想著，他便懷了一顆興奮的心把他買給大同的新家居鞋擺放在臥室床邊，上面的圖案可是他精心挑選的，簡直沒有更合適的了。其實並沒有更多事情需要準備，該準備的一早就已經做好，他只是一直在等待他回來而已。

唯一沒准備好的，大概還是他依舊忐忑不已的心。

興奮固然是真的，更多的卻是不安。

方大同會不會其實並不想要見到任性的自己，會不會討厭自己在這個房子裏做的自以為是的變更，會不會發現自己在轉頭就走呢。

他越想變越難熬，只得一頭躺平進被窩裏，蒙著頭想睡到傍晚再說，砍頭也就碗大的疤嘛！只要他認定自己是誠心想要大同回到身邊的就好，其他的事情，也不在他的掌控之中。  
睡得迷迷糊糊之際，好像聽見門外有什麼動靜。想著許是自己做夢夢見大同回來了，翻轉個身繼續睡，卻在聽見關門聲的時候一個激靈驚醒過來。

現在還不是傍晚沒錯。

軒仔想整他一把也是沒錯。

方大同根本就是下午到家。

蕭敬騰懊惱地用腦袋撞了一下枕頭，這下，沒辦法帥氣地見他了。什麼都來不及整理，亂糟糟的床鋪，亂糟糟的頭毛，惺忪的睡眼，還有被嘲笑過幾次的有卡通圖案的睡衣。

他精心準備的黑色休閒小西裝還靜靜躺在衣櫃裏啊...前幾日剛忍痛忤逆公司剪掉長髮修剪的王妃髮型現在被蹭成了一個美麗的鳥窩...大同喜歡的那款有機的面霜也在遙遠的櫃檯之上...根本沒辦法無聲無息地撈到啊..

這一頭一人不敢出聲，既擔心被討厭，擔心方大同轉身便走，又為自己的邋遢樣子抓著狂；那一頭的人卻也驚得不輕。

一進門便覺得哪里不太對，整個大廳好像都擦亮了一倍，地板也明晃晃的，根本不是久不住人的樣子啊。難道..真的招來了碩鼠？不禁吃了糖果，還乾脆長住了下來？

方大同被自己無稽的詭異想法嚇了一跳。

果然是和軒仔住久了，思維也有些不太正常。老鼠怎麼會做清潔的啊。

他有些緊張地咽口唾沫，呆呆地朝四周巡視一番。

電視櫃下的抽屜敞開著，顯然有誰剛看過碟片，仔細一看，買給蕭敬騰的那些被挪到了一邊，多了些自己曾經提到小時候看過的國外舊電影，和諧地靠在一起。

沙發邊的零食多了不少自己喜歡的甜食口味，之前準備給蕭敬騰的那些膨化不知道去了哪里。

陽臺曬著自己新買的卻沒用過的棉被枕套。

盥洗臺上用舊了的口杯牙刷被成了新的，卻還是之前的牌子，兩套齊刷刷地佇立著像敬禮一般。

.....

和離開之前沒什麼大變化，卻比離開之前更多了一個人的影子。

這麼瞭解他喜好的，大概難有一個別人了。

可這揣測對他來說卻有些瘋狂，怎麼可能...  
  
聽到有些遲疑地扭動房間的門鎖，蕭敬騰既欣喜又害怕方大同看見自己之後，外面的那些努力都變得面目可憎起來。被討厭的話，簡直是糟糕透了。他朝裏面睡了些，緊緊眯起眼，假裝還在熟睡。

門吱呀一聲開了，他感覺光線被擋住了一些些，卻因為那人體型的關係，並沒有什麼一片黑影壓下來。那人一直沒有出聲，好似是在門邊站了好久，才終於聽見清淺的挪步聲，接著，靠左手邊的床一側微微凹陷了下去，有人貼著邊沿坐下了。

蕭敬騰覺得自己的心跳聲快要掩藏不住，游離在穿幫的邊緣。

拜託，不要走呀。

能不能多坐一會兒，等我解釋。他在心裏默默祈禱，手將被角拽得死緊。

看到床上躺著的人，雖然臉陷在枕頭裏，看不見容貌，但僅僅是那個輪廓，方大同心裏驀然就咯噔一下。本來應該發脾氣趕走這個自作主張的不速之客才是。可一想到屋內陳設透露出的求和與挽留氣息，他的脾氣便不知道該如何向蕭敬騰使出來。特別是此刻，他還弓著背，睡得如此香甜，像一只等主人回家的大貓咪般。

方大同有些脫力地靠著他坐下。一眼便看見了床頭櫃並排的兩只玻璃瓶罐。一只裏面裝滿了彩色的糖果，一只空蕩蕩擦拭得異常乾淨。

  
好像有一點點難過。

但是他也不知道這種想哭的感覺是不是難過。

見到親手被自己毀壞掉的東西還原，旁邊還躺著那個任性走掉卻又磨磨蹭蹭回到原地的人，原來是這種微妙的感覺。

並沒有很難過，也並沒有多麼感動。

就好像經歷一夜風暴之後，肆虐的狂風暴雨摧毀了周遭的一切，卻留下了了最喜愛的那顆大樹給他避風雨，枝葉殘損卻還是蒼翠。

大概這種感覺，是劫後餘生。

想著，方大同伸出去想要碰一碰糖果罐的手便停在了一半。有點怕是幻覺呢。  
他有些沒晃過神來，低下頭才發現自己因為疑惑還未換鞋，而擺在臥床邊的那雙棉拖鞋大小好像蠻合適的樣子。

方大同小心翼翼地弓起背，因為動作小而肢體有些發僵，花了半天才脫下白板鞋，再認真地將腳套進新棉鞋裏，好像還蠻舒適的，但是，鞋面上的動物真的好奇怪，似笑不笑的，黑眼睛圓溜溜，像綿羊卻又像駱駝，白絨絨的毛有些些的可愛。

從側面見他盯著棉鞋入了神，並沒有生氣要走的樣子，蕭敬騰終於放下了心，靠著枕頭支起半個身來細細觀察他表情，越看和自己選的圖案越像，傻愣愣的，讓人心無防備。

看見他坐在那裏，不知為何背又挺得直直的，像繃緊了神經一般，有些些緊張的樣子，便再也忍不住如往常一般伸出手去，輕輕觸碰到他背部。

方大同似乎是抖了一下，動作卻不大，頭越埋越低，鼻尖都要碰到翹起來的領口。  
蕭敬騰便順勢拍拍他僵直的背脊，像對待自家難過的北灰時一般安撫起來。  
方大同，你怎麼像個小老頭，不如拖著我一起變老頭好了。他想著，嘴角就不自覺彎了起來，手下的動作更順暢，感覺到方大同慢慢放鬆下來，不一會兒便有細細的吸鼻子的聲響傳來。

很長時間沒有人說話。他們就這樣靜默地坐著。

不知道什麼時候，蕭敬騰才發現方大同居然靠著床櫃一角垂著頭睡著了。像是累極了長久沒有休息的樣子，眼眶紅紅的，卻睡得香甜。輕手輕腳將他放下躺平，蓋好棉被，才忍不住伸手摸了摸想念好久的常常掛著小括弧的臉頰。

就像玻璃糖罐之於方大同一般，不敢用力，害怕消失。

清晨迷糊轉醒的時候，方大同眯著眼睛往被窩裏鑽了鑽，便聽見身後輕輕擁著的人在耳邊念著：

“大同，終於等到你回家了。”

“對不起喔。”

“你不會再走了吧？”

“再生氣的話，我有準備空瓶子給你摔，不要再摔壞糖果罐啦，很浪費欸.”

那人的聲音聽起來清晰醇厚，似是一夜未眠般清醒。

方大同覺得鼻子有點癢癢的。


	7. December

****December（khalil** ** ****x** ** ****Jam）** ** ****  
** **

—•床單竟鋪滿積雪 但我卻覺得熱 你睡旁邊當中那空缺

沒法以愛消滅 我們還同眠自作孽 你尋求和平但我要更激烈•—

他的聲音在好近的地方響起，就連氣息也會灼到耳廓

“大同，終於等到你回家了。”

說的是終於，到底是等多久了呢。家中光潔如新，就連沙發的皮套都換過了，要訂造的話沒有五天是不會完工的。再加上按摩椅的新搖控器以及睡房嶄新的空調，這樣說來真的需時蠻久的。不過冷氣調較得太涼了，有點冷，舊的其實洗洗隔塵網就能用了呀。很支持環保的方大同迷糊的想著。

“對不起喔。”

“你不會再走了吧？”

“再生氣的話，我有準備空瓶子給你摔，不要再摔壞糖果罐啦，很浪費欸.”

那人的聲音聽起來清晰醇厚，似是一夜未眠般清醒。方大同想，自己才不喜歡摔罐子呢。

他那時沒有在生氣，最多在睹氣而已，不過大概是對自己失望的情緒比較多。是種臨近要放棄一切的沮喪心情吧，當時那麼清晰脆弱的情緒，還罕有的流淚了。現在想起來竟已無法界定，自己也太善忘了吧。

雖然這樣囉嗦、斷斷續續的在心中反覆思量著，但疲憊的他卻沒有開口的打算，就覺得默不作聲最好，也不知道說什麼才最適合。乾脆不說話，只是吸取那如火爐般溫暖，以及聽那叨叨唸唸隔幾分鐘就會響起的或安慰或細哄的聲音好了。

方大同覺得鼻子有點癢癢的。

打了個小噴嚏。伸手揉揉鼻尖。順勢往更多棉被的地方蹭了蹭。

當發現自己肩膀摩擦到的就是蕭敬騰的鎖骨，才發現蹭錯了東西，卻很快被身旁的男人認為是某種和好的暗示，立即張大雙手把自己緊擁入懷抱中，腰也鎖得好緊。

和好就和好了，是為什麼要這樣抱著呢，很黏膩耶。不過因為房間好冷，也就先由著他了。男人的臉就壓在自己頸項邊，嘴唇說話的時候還偶爾會碰到肌膚，令毛細孔都彷彿癢得全張開。

「跟我說說什麼嗎?大同。」

「一個人說話好悶，你也可以罵我的嘛。」

悶就睡覺吧，不好嗎。

終於感到體溫回升到舒適的水準，方大同的思緒似再度浸入一片悠揚的汪洋般平靜無波，暖暖的、暖暖的好舒服，是他這個月來第一次能夠不胡思亂想的好眠。

「說些什麼嘛，你還在生我的氣嗎?對不起啦...」

蕭敬騰開始進入了自我思考模式，把不說話=生氣=不原諒他畫上等號，長驅直入自怨自矣MODE。

「大同...」連說話都委屈得像天要掉下來似的。

方大同無奈的歎口氣，腰間被一雙鐵手搖搖晃晃，感覺自己真像一發脾氣就會被他搓來按去的灰灰或者東區，似亂晃一輪就會有很好的成效。

迫於無奈的方大同只好半瞇起眼，用沙啞的嗓子說「暖...」

「嗄?暖不好嘛?」

蕭敬騰以為是自己黏得他太緊像牛皮糖，令他感到過熱。對啊!自己體溫一向比較高，可能大同不適應，可是我不想放手啊...

他瞬間陷入天人交戰中，決定不了要不要先鬆開懷抱。

當然他是千萬個不願意的。

這下子，方大同沒有再回答。

只是把右手輕輕的搭上他的肩膀、輕輕的發出均勻的呼息。

臉埋在柔軟的枕頭中，睫毛微顫。

蕭敬騰呆了一陣子，再傻呼呼的勾起微笑。

把懷中言不由衷的瘦削男人摟得更緊。

嘿嘿，不枉我把空調溫求調得那麼低。

果然奏效。

有點像受傷了之後互舐傷處的小獸，微溫的身體抵得肌膚都幾乎要融化在一起了卻不發一語，只是貪婪的吸食著對方的溫度而獲得逐漸豐滿的安全感。他們都看不見彼此的傷口，所以擁抱得很用力，蕭敬騰恨不得能把雙手拆開，再輕輕放入方大同的心內幫他按壓傷疤。

他把身體幻化成一帖藥膏，幾乎是不顧力度的緊裹住懷中人。

即使勒得手都泛紅了還是遠遠覺得不夠，微痛也覺甜得發麻。雖然只是完全不含情欲的緊擁，但當大同像扭毛巾般緩緩蹭著掙紮著要轉過來正對自己，蕭敬騰的雙眼還是瞬間燃了兩簇火焰。

方大同睡眼惺忪的說「好緊…」他不知不覺睡到不知今夕是何年的地步，只覺很久沒睡過這甜熟的好眠，卻被不知力度的手臂給箝制得痛醒過來。

蕭敬騰輕笑著應了一聲，換了另只手來摟腰，換湯不換藥。

大同睏極了也沒法計較什麼，很快又在他臂彎之中跌入夢鄉。

方大同是漸漸才覺出不妥的味兒的。

翌日醒來，敬騰還賴在床上沒有一絲要趕回臺灣的跡象，非常慵懶的打個呵欠，揉著蓬鬆的亂髮說「我取了所有年假，不知道實際上有幾天，總之待到待不下去為止。」然後便跳下床冷著腳丫奔去梳洗。

方大同呆滯幾秒，歎口氣，慢吞吞把淩亂的被埋收拾好。

折疊完了被子，又不禁伸手撫摸還留有餘溫的床下陷處，那兒有個模糊不清的瘦削輪廓。他想，以敬騰的性格，是絕沒可能再曖昧不清的把事情含糊過去的，而自己也再受不了一絲拉扯的壓抑的情緒了。

所以，最後還是，在一起嗎?

方大同微歪著頭，想一如既往般用心分析出所有利害關係，所有掩護與隱瞞的做法，但他發現自己確實什麼也想不了。

因為那股燙得紅灼傷人的溫度，好像自有意識的，緩緩從床鋪沿著手臂的血管攀升，把他暖烘烘的圍在裏面。他只覺得溫暖。

男人梳洗回來，從背後把他抱緊，在耳廓後問他「想吃什麼早餐，我去買。」的時候，他更是什麼都思考不了了。

他們陷入了一段奇妙的相處模式之中。

敬騰足不出戶，在他家活得像只大型貓科動物，有時像愛曬日光浴的貓咪，在四處能躺臥的地方都幾乎曾見到他穿著寬鬆踢恤隨處酣睡的樣子。只要一看到方大同出門回來，他就會踱過來把他摟入懷中，臉埋在頸窩上，呢喃著「我等你好久了」之類像是撒嬌卻低啞的語言。然後便會自動自覺的拿杯子斟熱飲予他，或者神奇的從冰箱取來甜點喂到嘴邊(他甚至不知道那些甜點是何時買回來的)。

這樣魅惑、亮晃晃就如一支發光電棒，不遺餘力的放電，簡直到達讓方大同受寵若驚的地步，雖然相處了多年已經對敬騰的吸引力很免疫了，但總覺得他浪費性感荷爾蒙在自己身上，有種可大材小用的微妙感。

這招甩出去招惹歌迷是滿不錯的，肯定能收穫不少愛心眼波跟尖叫啊，真可惜。

敬騰還堅決的跟他牽手。

在家中無論任何一個角落都想要牽手，緊緊的握住。

如果自己因為行動不方便而稍微鬆開，他便會皺緊眉頭，再從任何刁鑽的角度抓回他的手掌再用力裹於大手中。

這樣的境況令方大同不知所措，雖然也沒有到達討厭的地步，但太過明顯的親暱，超越了他跳躍的跨度。就像被敬騰忽然牽著彈跳，還沒到達高處他就看到拋物線了。

就已經看到滿身泥濘的自己了。

他們甚至變得不太交談，即使方大同很想製造出活絡的氣氛說些玩笑話，敬騰仍是那副吃了感冒藥的懶貓樣子，趴在他腿上百無聊賴的卷來卷去，頭顱蹭得他的腿筋一陣發酸，往往說兩句就顧左右而言它，說些無聊的事。

也從不正面回應要何時回臺灣的問題，總是說再過些日子吧。

方大同無計可施。

他遙遙看著現在的他們離從前的「他們」愈來愈遠。

到底怎麼了呢，這種不乾脆的態度令他莫名煩躁。

黑暗的客廳中，電視的光影映在敬騰白皙的臉上色彩繽紛。

原來因為很渴想喝口水，卻意識到自己的手被牢握的方大同歎口氣。

他被蕭敬騰的大愛毫無遺漏的包圍、充盈。

但這種甜，簡直甜得像超市的即沖廉價咖啡，不對味。

他又歎了口氣。

蕭敬騰伸手用指尖摩擦他的耳背。

耳背有種冰涼的觸感，一晃神，一小塊被裹在銀鉑紙中的巧克力就從耳後躍到眼前。很簡單的魔術，方大同微笑。

蕭敬騰拆開包裝紙，用舌尖把巧克力捲入濕熱的口腔，然後滿足的瞇起雙眼。

方大同搔搔臉，苦笑一下，剛還以為他要送他巧克力。

正在無奈的當頭，蕭敬騰的頭就湊過來，掩蓋了大部份的電視畫面。

他吻住他，把半融化的甜品用靈活的舌尖推過來分他吃。

交換了個短促的吻。

「你媽媽送的55%海鹽巧克力。」

又鹹又甜的。

方大同的臉灼起火花，沒法回應什麼。敬騰已經貓起腰躍下沙發，哢擦對著被撕開的包裝袋拍了一張，鑽到不知哪個角落去了。他直到聽見敬騰聊手機的聲音才清醒，依著布料軟躺下去。

雖然知道媽媽早已跟蕭敬騰「暗中款通」過。

可是仍不知道具體內容。方大同備感困擾。

正在沈思當中，敬騰卻蹦回來了。

「我想去超級市場。」

好奇於半個月都沒有出門的敬騰忽發奇想，主動要到附近的超級市場購物，方大同急急換上休閒服，想要帶上口罩的時候卻給蕭敬騰攔下來了。

悻悻然抄起幾個未開封的放入袋中以備不時之需，他們便在冷洌的寒冬中出發。

也許是想買些即食面或熱飲吧，方大同看著前方搖擺著軟呢外套的身影，猜想。

深宵的超級市場走了半圈都不見人。 

方大同緊張的心情放鬆下來，也稍微能接受敬騰的大手慣性觸碰他腰間的動作。

習慣真是件溫水煮青蛙的事，原來非常忌諱在公眾地方與他有過近接觸的自己，如今警覺率卻驟跌了七成。

走著走著，他們到達肉品區。

蕭敬騰興致勃勃的把幾盒冷凍餃子放入購物車中。

方大同霎眼竟看到熟悉的朋友也正在對面的架子選購，一副親暱無比的模樣。

是軒仔與Kenny。

方大同腦海中浮現的第一個念頭就是悄悄離開，於是他屏息靜氣，不著痕跡的把購物車向後退，同時輕聲跟敬騰說我想回頭拿個東西。

蕭敬騰卻置若妄聞，還是緊盯著食品的描述好像在研究哪款宣傳語較吸引。

實在是一秒都不想耽誤下去，方大同懷著緊張的心情，伸手扯動敬騰的手腕。看他毫無反應，深吸口氣，不管太唐突，虛抓起他的幾根指尖就頭也不回的走。

蕭敬騰有點受寵若驚的看他一眼，意外順從的任他牽動，甚至反客為主的把五指從縫隙中鑽去，變成十指緊扣的狀態，握得毫無遺漏。方大同的心跳漏了一拍。

他想轉回蔬果品，猜想夜深了那兒必然是最乏人問津的區域。

豈料一轉彎就與他避之不及的情侶檔迎頭撞上。

也許是他的表情驚詫得幾乎掩飾不了，四人尷尬的凝止在原地好一陣子。

方大同揉揉臉龐，欲蓋彌彰的把表情調整得更柔和些，「好...好巧。」

軒仔漾起個爽朗的笑容，走前幾步「這樣晚還出來買食物，好罕有哦。」

意識到他曖昧的目光大刺刺的在自己與一身休閒服的敬騰身上巡邏，方大同的喉嚨一緊，勾起僵硬得快乾裂的微笑，「敬騰又來我家暫住了...」

「哦~~」這個應對稍微有點拖得過長，足夠所有人聽出弦外之音。不明所以的古怪低氣壓彌漫了幾秒，他才像個歡樂的孩子似的撃一下掌，打散了所有言不由衷，「那不打擾你們了，我們先撤啦!」

方大同抒口氣，正想著幸好一切又重回正軌時，蕭敬騰卻驀然拉起他們垂在衣擺後相牽的雙手，叫停回頭走了幾步的軒仔平靜的說「嘿，你看，我們在一起了。」

軒仔撇起嘴角，眼神牢牢的盯緊他們交疊的雙掌，眼神饒有深意，彷彿在等大同的一句證實才願意相信。

「.......」方大同呆若木雞的僵在原地，腦袋轟然理不清千頭萬緒。

第一個直接反應就是在最短時間之內掙開被緊扣的掌心，受著極欲掩蓋疤痕的人類本能促使，手的動作由最初的不欲人見的輕微甩動，逐步變成了竭力的掙動。已不顧得這不協調的表像在外人來說有多奇怪。

一邊甩還要一般擴開大事化小的笑容說「沒、沒有的事，他開玩笑...」

「我沒有在開玩笑。」蕭敬騰幾乎要把他的手骨捏碎了，痛得他倒抽口氣。

也許是注意到方大同的面色發青變得很難看，蕭敬騰終於不甘心的鬆開了手。

他清楚感受到鬆開的一刻，溜出掌心的手便快速的、靈巧如蛇般鑽入了外衣口袋中，紮得很實。

但方大同的神經還沒因為這意外的釋放而解脫，蕭敬騰的鐵臂便從後摟緊腰部，用鼻尖緊挨他的臉龐，眼神卻是炯炯的望向他的好友，續說「昨天也是這樣摟著睡的呢。」

方大同支支吾吾了一輪，說了幾聲「不....不」

終究吞吐得沒法解話。

軒仔露出雪白的牙齒大笑不已

「WOW!~~閃光好強，害我很後悔沒有帶墨鏡出街，新婚記緊要派帖啊~哈哈!」

就這樣邊笑邊搖頭，牽起自己的戀人離開了。

忽然蹦入舞臺的二人走遠。

方大同與蕭敬騰還是維持著姿態呆立在原地，原來甜蜜和洽的氛圍被切割得有點不成樣子，像被一幅被用力戳破的幸福畫像。蕭敬騰鬆開原來像鐵環的手臂，撓撓頭發，拉著推車回頭走。

一邊走一邊把裝得爆滿的推車內的肉品，細心謹慎的放回架子上，擺得很端正，一點也沒有從前撥亂貨架的壞孩子模樣。

只是安安靜靜的擺弄只剩下些微重量的車子，不吭一句。

原來以為敬騰會發脾氣問他為何否認的方大同，解釋的話堵在喉嚨，沒有被問及也就卡在那兒說不出來，只能垂下頭默默的捏衣袖。

捏啊捏幾乎把平滑的衣袖都磨出疙瘩來。

他倆一路無話，踱步到收銀處，在看到敬騰拿出來付款的只有蔬果而沒有葷時，誤會他是在減省購買量的方大同才醒覺，敬騰把剛才嘴饞很想吃的東西都一併放回去了，只留下他需要的素食品。

被這個脫離關係似的暗示刺激到，暗自心驚的方大同慌忙從旁邊的架子抓來一盒冷凍肉包子，擱上收銀臺，卻在收款員想拿起鍵入條碼時，被敬騰眼明手快的放回去了，以致他安慰自己的陰謀沒法達成。

方大同岔了口氣，看著那孤伶伶被扔走在角落的包子，沒由來感到悲傷。

歛下眼眉跟在蕭敬騰的身後走了一段路，心中反覆把說詞像泥巴娃娃般左捏右搓了很久，都還沒有個理想的輪廓，身前的男人卻聳起雙肩，歎口氣。

知道他要打開話匣子的方大同，雙眼閃爍不已，立即拱起原來沒有力氣的肩膀，湊上前去。

蕭敬騰轉身把購物袋放予他的手，瀏海過長以至看不清表情。

「我明天便回臺灣的了，天冷你快回去。」

「我去公園走走。」

「…我也去…」

方大同難受的夾起眉心，指尖搓膠袋帶子發出嗦嗦的細微聲音。

而且他都沒有聽敬騰說過原來明天就要回去了，是臨時決定的吧。

蕭敬騰搖搖頭，伸手捏一下他裹在蓬鬆的毛衣下的瘦臂。

「看你冷的，別跟我去了，先回家吧。」

方大同還想說什麼，但敬騰已經手握著後頸、邁出大步往遠處幾盞微燈的方向走去。

吸入的冷空氣令鼻尖也開始痛起來。

望了很久才不甘願的向著家的方向走。

拖拖拉拉的走了幾米，又回頭看看背著自己的男人。

想像他會奔回來說天氣真的超冷，還想要在香港住幾天、賴著不走的撒嬌話。

那時侯，他就可以把圍巾系上他的頸項，給他保暖。

方大同想著、想著，眼都熱了。

這樣曖昧的態度讓他沒由來的委屈。

怎麼敬騰忽然就變得跟他一樣言不由衷了呢。

這樣就似兩個網球選手在比賽。

卻只有受力的網拍，沒有球。

回家鬱悶的把蔬果都收拾好。

因為已經沒事做了，只好把剩在冰箱的肉末都拿出來解凍，想熬個粥讓回來的蕭敬騰暖胃。他心不在焉的準備著食材，好幾次差些割到手指才會驚覺自己真的太不在狀態了。

粥熬好了，一直燉在小窩中加熱。

方大同洗了個蘋果坐在床上慢條斯理的吃。

卻看床前的糖果罐看得出了神，連手中的書掉了都沒發現。

難耐的等啊等，竟然就這樣過去了兩小時，蕭敬騰都沒有回來。

心急如焚的方大同再也待不下去，抄起家電撥了他的手機。

響了三聲就被男人接起來了。

「敬騰，天氣這樣冷，怎麼還沒回來呢?」

「我再待一下就好。」

蕭敬騰的聲音似感冒般沙啞，方大同也顧不得他在耍什麼憂鬱了，畢竟身體要緊。

「你現在回來吧，我絕對不打擾你。」

他都聽到冷風的呼嘯了。

你喜歡冷靜喜歡思考都可以，即使不想與我共處一室也可以，至少找個不會冷著的地方吧。

蕭敬騰隔了好久才說「…...我知道你不會吵我，因為你也不想跟我待一起，嗯、掛了。」

方大同的心臟一下子揪到半天高，神經緊得幾乎要斷裂開來。

如果任由這通電話掛了，他知道自己會失去非常重要的東西。

於是他急急的開口說

「我、我不想失去你，真的。」

「可是，我只是不想要這樣的、我不習慣這種…」

他愈說愈不知道自己在說什麼，語無倫次的。深吸一口氣，鼓勵自己放膽說下去，反正在電話中的敬騰看不見這不安又糾結的臉。

「我不想你完全放下工作、廿四小時待在我身邊、也不想要無時無刻都牽手來證明我們感情有多好。我不要…看到朋友就立即坦白我們的關係，這令我很尷尬、我其實比較希望漸漸被他們發現就好…」

說了這樣多的「不要」，就連自己都覺得方大同這個男人真是太麻煩又不知好歹，不知道敬騰能不能理解他的考量跟心情。可是話一說開來就像壞掉的水龍頭般關不掉，反正遲早要說，他寧願一次的說罷，讓他看透他的卑微。

「我也…不要在親友面前顯露出很親暱的樣子，這樣會令我不安……我就想我們像從前一樣，因為…」

後半句遲疑了好久都沒有吐露，蕭敬騰輕問

「因為什麼?」

「因為你、你不是說我們很久以前就互相…喜歡了嗎?

如果你同意的話，我覺得以前一樣也…挺好的。嗯。」

蕭敬騰都能從這幹澀結巴的聲音，想到他窘困到不行的樣子了。

「可是你都不承認喜歡我，還以為你沒有在喜歡我呢。」

「我…」方大同覺得自己腦筋都快炸了。

「好吧。」

「…….哈?」

方大同被他天外飛來的一句沒有上紋下理的「好吧」搞得更糊塗了。

「好吧，我不會放下工作廿四小時待在你身邊、也不會整天牽手來證明我們的感情、不會向朋友坦白我們的關係，也不在他們面前做出任何親蜜的動作。我都答應你。」

「哦….哦…」方大同對於他的乾脆答應反應不過來，茫然的、蠢蠢的說了句「謝謝…」

蕭敬騰靜了良久，終於放棄似的、很無奈的大呼口氣，「你怎麼這樣笨啊!?」

「呃?」

「哎!你真不知道我怎會這樣反常嗎!!?我都快憋不下去了。就是因為你什麼都放在心中的黑洞不知悶什麼勁兒，好像能悶出蘑菇似的。即使看到我住在你家中也就這樣著了，不說恨我也不說原諒我，也沒有說我們要在一起，竟然想這樣含糊過去…」

「你這悶蛋知道我是個開天窗說亮話的人，才會一直用這種曖昧來折騰我的吧。所以我才決定你不說我也不要說，我不要再像個白癡的表白了啊，太不公平了。我要讓你也嘗試一下那種不踏實的感覺…」

「嗯哦…」方大同抓著話筒仔細的聽，終於瞭解這是一場「小報復」，可為什麼他的嘴角卻控制不了的一直往上勾呢。

「嘛，你知道這樣不清不楚有多難受了吧，我被你這樣晾著不幹不脆的快四年了啊。所以我們這次不搞和了、不磨蹭了，直接真的一起了好嗎?你說說。」

靠，說著眼眶都不禁濕了起來，真是要替自己掬一把同情的眼淚，太委屈了。

「嗯，好的。其實…這樣曖昧了半個月很難受，我心中都沒底了。」

方大同誠實的說。

尤其是像蕭敬騰這樣率直的人竟然燜了半個月之多，還想出「以退為進」這晃招，真的太不可思議了。

「我這樣做並不是想逼迫你，只是希望你主動跟我說，你不想要什麼，以及最重要的是…你想我們以後怎麼辦。」

「你知道我的感覺就好……那麼、你下來接我嗎?」

蕭敬騰故意吸一吸被冷得狂流鼻水的鼻頭。

沒有忽略他那慢吞吞的「好的」，雖然不浪漫，至少是方大同式的「應允」了，以後的日子必須讓他說更多情話來，不然自己虧大了。

還真怕你這個大笨蛋不打來呢，結果還真的讓我幹等了兩個小時。

「好、好、我立即下來。」

方大同發現自己的臉燙得非常厲害，待會得洗個臉才出發比較不丟臉。

「嗯，慢慢，我等你。」

就在蕭敬騰要掛線那一秒。

卻聽到方大同很輕的說「敬騰你不像個白癡，你像個小太陽。」

「哇靠!!你不是一直死命否認的嗎，終於……」

電話被急速掛了。

蕭敬騰抱著大衣笑得像傻子。

幸福的愣了幾秒，才終於想起正事。

揮揮手對著坐在旁邊偷聽的某對情侶說「散場!散場!快點滾吧，有人接我回家了!」

軒仔牽起戀人，一臉鄙夷的說「根本就是個白癡嘛。」

沒有我的教路，不知何年何月還是沒辨法搞定大同吧。嘖嘖。

「快點走啦!大衣還你，謝啦。」

蕭敬騰靦腆了臉，像個大男孩的搔搔臉頰，把暫時保暖的大衣扔回給張敬軒。

軒仔微笑接過，說「祝你性福」，意得志滿的摟著戀人離開了。

這方面才更難擺平好嘛。

冷風颯颯，蕭敬騰抬頭，從公園的樹枝隙縫中看星光閃閃。

十二月的氣侯冷洌，但他知道自己與大同的心正緩緩回暖到六月份，心中攀爬而至的熾烈炎陽，雖然爬得慢了些，但終究會把從前的淚水都曬乾的。

****

****

****————** ** ****FIN.** **


End file.
